


The Iron Shannara Chronicles - Shadows

by Tempest2004



Series: The Iron Shannara Chronicles [3]
Category: The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Allanon's caught in the middle, Ciara's past comes back to bite her, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Murder, New Orleans, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, as usual, past transgressions, slightly inspired by The Princess and the Frog, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest2004/pseuds/Tempest2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed since Allanon and I helped to save the world and got married.</p><p>Five months since we found Paranor.</p><p>More than fifteen thousand years since I did something unforgivable.</p><p>But hey, I've got the love of my considerable life, my family and a brand new future.</p><p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The response to the Iron Shannara Chronicles was incredible and I love each and everyone of you for it.
> 
> I hope you're ready to come with us for another adventure.
> 
> This one might be a bit more wild than ISC because I'm going off-script here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

I kissed the back of Augusta’s hand, smiling at her. Our New Orleans vacation was almost over and we were both looking forward to going back to North Carolina and Katie.

“I’m going to remember this for the rest of our lives.” she sighed happily. “Best. Week. Ever.” she grinned at me.

“Second to our honeymoon.” I said. Augusta shrugged, grinning at me.

“Eh.” she teased.

“Brat.” I accused, pulling her over for a kiss. We separated after a minute and kept walking. “So why did you really want to come back to New Orleans?” I asked. “I thought you didn’t get along with your family.”

“Most of them, no. But I’m still close to my _grand-mére_ , like you and Owen.” she explained. Then a shadow crossed her face. “And she had a warning for me.”

I was about to ask what she meant when I jolted, as I jumped in place.

“What the-“

~~~

“ _Stop_ that.” Allanon reached up and thumped Artaq between the ears. I groaned, resting my forehead against his back as Artaq snorted in surprise. “Are you all right?” Allanon asked, glancing over at me before he turned his attention back to Artaq. “I swear, we get in a _mile_ of a mare in heat and he goes nuts.” Allanon groused. As if to illustrate his point, Artaq began side-passing towards a pretty gray mare who flicked her tail at him.

“I’m okay,” I said, grinning as Allanon muttered a few choice words. “And it _is_ spring after all.” I said as Allanon directed Artaq away. He snorted, tossing his head as he bucked again.

“Fine, side-pass if you want.” Allanon said and I tucked my legs back, taking a tighter grip on Allanon’s waist as he changed the direction that Artaq was moving. The stallion snorted, but did as he was asked. It was a strange sensation, to be riding double while side-passing. I’ve done it in the saddle, but never as the second rider. “Contrary beast.” he said, leaning forward to pat his neck fondly.

“The same could be said for you, love.” I said, squeezing him gently.

“And for you.” he said, pulling one of my hands up and kissing the palm. “I didn’t think he would buck and wake you.” Allanon said.

“It’s all right. I’ve had that dream before and I’m not fond of the ending.” I said, resting my chin on his shoulder as we left the little village we were passing through. “How close are we to Arborlon?”

“About another day’s ride, give or take.” he said, squinting up at the morning sun. “Did you want to run for a while?” he asked.

“No, I’m all right. I’ll be happy when we get back to see the kids and the new baby though.” I said and yawned. Allanon reached back to pat my leg.

“I’d almost forgotten. Your folks were with Catania when she gave birth, correct?” he asked. I nodded, resting my cheek against his back. “Are you going to fall asleep again?” he asked affectionately.

I drifted off before I could reply.

~~~

Something woke me right before I felt Allanon shift to look at me.

“Ciara, love, wake up.” he murmured softly, reaching back to rub my leg. “We need to stop for the night.” he said. I sighed deeply and rested my chin on his shoulder.

“Sure.” I said, nuzzling his shoulder for a moment, before sliding down. I groaned a little when I landed and Allanon swung down after me, wincing at the impact.

“I think we’ve been riding too long.” he joked, pulling me against him and kissing me. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his hair.

“I can think of another kind of riding we could do.” I murmured, smiling against his lips. He groaned, sliding his hand down to squeeze my ass.

“I think I like your idea of riding better.” he said and kissed me again. Before we could do anything, his stomach rumbled and I laughed softly, resting my head against his chest.

“Apparently our stomachs have different ideas.” I murmured and kissed him again. There was a clearing that had enough grass for Artaq and a small stream running through it. While Allanon untacked Artaq, I pulled my clothes off and went hunting, reveling in the feel of running through the forest. I caught a rabbit and carried it carefully back to camp, attempting to refrain from breaking skin. “I’m getting a little tired of rabbit.” I said, after dropping the rabbit and shifting back.

“We’ll be back in Arbor-“ Allanon paused with a small grunt as he pulled the saddle off of Artaq, who gave a grateful shake. “Arborlon soon enough.” he said. I pulled my shirt and jeans on, picking up Crucible and sitting down to clean it.

“Yeah, then we get to eat something besides fish, rabbit and sketchy stew.” I said, carefully peeling the skin off and setting it on the ground as I started to clean the carcass.

“The stews were good.” Allanon said.

“Yeah, but I never knew if the meat was going bark or meow at me.” I teased. Allanon huffed as he started digging a fire pit.

“That’s disgusting.” he said.

“I’m just saying.” I grinned and picked up the gut pile and skin, tossing it deep into the woods for the little critters. I turned to find that Allanon had already put it on a spit and was making a pile of blankets and the cloak I’d worn while we traveled during the harder parts of the winter. “Are you nesting?” I asked. He looked up, sitting back on his knees and grinned.

“A little.” he said and pulled me over to sit next to him. He twined our left hands together and smiled when our rings clinked together. “I love you.” he kissed me. “And I’m excited. To be rebuilding Paranor. To bring you, the kids and the baby there. To bring you all  home.”

I leaned over and kissed him.

“I haven’t had a physical place to call home in a while. I’m looking forward to it.” I confided.

“Physical?” he asked. I smiled and put my hand over his heart.

“You are my home.” I said. “Wherever you are, I belong. But I have not had a single, physical place to go back to and say ‘this is my home, where my family lives’ in years. And I look forward to building a place we can rebuild our traditions and raise our family.” I said. He grinned and kissed me, cupping the back of my head.

“So,” Allanon said, getting up to turn the rabbit while I spread his nest out. “We’re going to need supplies. Bedding, cookware, food, building supplies.”

“I’ve got a list in the bags somewhere.” I said. “And we’ll have to bring seeds for the garden.”

“We’ll acquire animals as we go?” he asked.

“Yeah. Barn first, then animals. We’ll need a pasture for the horses.” I said.

“Horses?” Allanon asked, looking back at me.

“We’re going to be hauling our supplies there in a wagon and unless you’ve got a truck somewhere I don’t know about, we’re going to need horses.” I said and sat beside him.

“All right.” he said and glanced at me. “I have a suspicion it’s a long list.” he grinned.

“Only three pages long, double sided.” I grinned back and he groaned.

“I think I made a mistake in letting you loose on this.” he said and used Crucible to check the rabbit. “It’s ready.” he carefully pulled it off the spit and halved it, giving me one side.

“And a greenhouse. We’re gonna need a greenhouse.” I said. Allanon rolled his eyes.

“Can we talk about this later?” he asked, tearing into the rabbit.

“Summer only lasts so long and we have a lot to do before fall and winter.” I said. He shook his head.

“You’re enjoying this.” Allanon accused fondly.

“You know how you were nesting?” I asked and smiled as he flushed. “This is my version of it. I like planning and plotting. I didn’t have much room to do more than a small garden in my home with Augusta. This time, I have a lot of space to work with and I plan on making the most use of it.”

“By working us to death?” he teased.

“You’re young, you can take it.” I retorted, winking at him.

After we’d reinstalled Paranor to this world, we’d set up basic house keeping and spent the winter there. I had brewed up a batch of the Immortali-tea for Allanon and he’d gone back several years to thirty-nine and it looked good on him.

“That’s what we have apprentices for.” Allanon shrugged, grinning.

“Maybe we can con Wil and Eretria to coming and helping for a while.” I said.

“I think Wil has something else on his mind when it comes to Eretria.” Allanon said and I blinked curiously.

“What do you-“ I broke off and my eyes widened when his eyes dropped to my left hand. “Holy shit.” I grinned.

“Hopefully that won’t be her reaction.” Allanon grinned and tossed the bones into the fire.

“Well in a good way at any rate.” I said and followed his example and threw the bones into the fire. Then I yawned and put my feet against the ground, setting wards and protections. Then I pulled Allanon to me on the nest he’d made.

He grinned, stretching out beside me and kissed me, one hand sliding down my side to pull me against him.

“I can’t wait.” I murmured, sighing happily when he trailed kisses down my neck.

“Mm.” he agreed and his hand moved around to the front of my jeans, popping the button open and tugging the zipper down before slipping his hand inside.

“N-not what I meant.” I gasped, clutching his arm as he stroked me.

“Oh?” he murmured, smiling as my hips rocked on his fingers.

“Oh, _oh, yess_ …” I moaned, head falling back as I came on his hand. “I meant moving into Paranor. To make new memories.” I said and kissed him, tugging his coat open and pushing it off.

Allanon shifted to kneel over me, helping me tug his coat off and then remove his armor. He slid his hands up my sides and pulled my shirt off, setting it aside as he trailed kisses down my neck, over my collarbone and laying kisses on my breasts.

“Allanon…” I breathed, arching against him. He pulled my jeans down off my hips and tugged them off, dropping them on my shirt without looking. He switched to the other side and I gasped, hips rolling.

My hands went for his belt, pulling his pants open and wrapping my hand around his erection.

He dropped his head between my breasts and groaned, hips bucking into my hand.

“Feel good?” I murmured, lightly trailing my nails up the underside and he growled, pinning my hands above my head. He kissed me thoroughly as he pushed his pants off. I giggled when he broke the kiss to swear softly, trying to kick the material off his feet.

“Dammit.” he muttered.

“Need a hand?” I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Not from you, miss.” he grinned and kissed me. “Your hands have a tendency to wander.”

“But I like touching you.” I replied innocently. “Especially when you react.” I winked and he groaned, kissing me again as he finally kicked the pants off.

Allanon released my hands in favor of lifting my legs around his waist and sliding into me. I cried out as he thrust into me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he rocked into me.

“Yes, yes, there, _there_ -“ I panted, head falling back as he thrust harder, groaning against my neck.

“That’s it,” he moaned, lifting my hips higher. “That’s my girl. Come for me, Ciara. Let me feel you come.” he murmured, reaching between us to stroke my clit.

“Oh, fu-“ I gasped against his shoulder as I came around him, squeezing him for all I was worth as my orgasm spread warm pleasure through my body.

Allanon gasped, grinding into me until he followed me over the edge, groaning my name in my neck.

We laid together in the mess of blankets, panting to catch our breath. After a few minutes, he pulled away and rolled us so I was resting against his chest.

“Love you.” he murmured, reaching out to toss a few more pieces of wood onto the fire.

“Love you too.” I replied sleepily. “M’impressed.” I muttered.

“I should hope so.” he said, running his fingers through my sweaty hair.

“I’m always impressed by that.” I kissed his chest. “But I’m impressed you still have the energy to throw more wood on the fire.” I said.

“You think I’m still awake.” he teased, tugging his coat over us. “This is an elaborate trick.” he chuckled. I laughed and laid my head on his chest.

“Good trick.” I said and closed my eyes, letting sleep pull me under.

~~~

We started out early the next morning, eager to return to Arborlon. Even Artaq was eager to get back, fighting Allanon for the bit.

“Do you think we should put the nursery back to rights? Or have private nurseries for our kids and the baby?” I asked, resting my chin on Allanon’s shoulder.

“Private nurseries.” he said, raising my palm to kiss it. “Then, if we need it, we can set the big nursery to rights.”

“Sounds good.” I said and kissed his neck. He laughed a little and let Artaq run, keeping a firm grip on him.

It wasn’t long before Arborlon came into sight and the Ellcrys not far after that.

“Can we go to the Sanctuary first? I want to see if Amberle’s talking yet.” I said, resting my head against his.

“Of course.” he said and slowed Artaq as we approached the woods leading towards the Sanctuary. The stallion picked his way through the woods, occasionally hopping over obstacles as Allanon let him take his time. “Do you think Wil is through being angry at me?” he asked softly.

“I don’t think he was ever truly mad with you.” I twined my fingers with his. “He was hurting and upset and disappointed and grieving. But I don’t think he was every truly angry with you. With himself, maybe, because he thought he let Amberle down.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Allanon kissed my temple. “But I appreciate it.” he squeezed my fingers as we came to a stop in front of the Sanctuary.

I swung down and stepped back as Allanon dismounted and handed Artaq’s reins to one of the guards standing outside the sanctuary.

“Welcome back, sir.” the guard said and Allanon nodded while I smiled.

“Thank you.” I said and followed Allanon inside.

It had been six months since we’d been here. Six months since I had walked into this place, thinking I’d lost the man I loved and ready to join him.

Six months since I found out he’d survived and that we could actually have the future we had begun to plan.

We stood before the Ellcrys, before Amberle and I felt a warm presence brush against my mind.

From the smile on Allanon’s face, he felt the same thing.

 _Hello, Princess._ I said, walking up and laying my hand on a root. _How are you feeling?_ I asked as Allanon stepped up beside me and laid a hand the same root.

 _Infinite. If that makes any sense._ Amberle said, her voice full of laughter. _And… A little ashamed. I’ve spoken to Eretria and your family,_ she showed us images of Mom and Dad and Granda. _Owen’s very… He’s colorful._

 _He certainly is._ I agreed.

 _Why ashamed?_ Allanon asked gently.

 _I haven’t spoken with Wil. I don’t… I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’ve seen how happy he is with Eretria. I don’t want to come in the way of that. Maybe once he’s over me._ Amberle said, sounding not at all convincing.

 _He’s never going to be completely over you. The best you can hope for is that he becomes satisfied with his life._  I said and patted the root.

 _I- Thank you._ she said quietly and I sensed that we needed to leave her alone so she could think about what we’d said.

 _We will speak later._ Allanon said and we left the Sanctuary, taking Artaq back from the guard and headed up for the palace. Artaq snorted and refused to cross the gap.

“Come on.” Allanon said, trying to urge him down the bank. Artaq reared halfway, resisting Allanon’s urging. “Easy, boy.” he soothed, calming the stallion down. “I can take him along the ditch until it becomes shallow so we can cross.” Allanon said, then squinted at the sun, judging the time.

“It’s a mile though.” I said and shook my head. “There’s another way to take him across, but I think it’s best if I do it.”

“How?” Allanon asked suspiciously.

“Jump him. I’ve done it before.” I said and frowned a little. “The horses were trained for cross country though. But the theory is the same. Though hopefully he won’t refuse.”

“I don’t know.” Allanon said doubtfully. “I don’t think I want you taking that chance.”

“It’ll be all right.” I said and took the reins from him. “Gimme a boost.” Allanon cupped his hands together and lifted me up enough to step into the left stirrup, then swung into the saddle.

“Let me adjust the stirrups.” Allanon said and I tucked my left leg back until he got it adjusted and then he did the right side. “All set.” he said, patting my leg. Stepping back, Allanon watched me turn Artaq and canter a good distance away.

“Okay, buddy.” I said, leaning forward and patting his neck as he pranced nervously. “You and me are gonna come to an understanding. I’m going to sleep in a bed tonight and you’re going to sleep in a stall. If you give me a hassle, we’re going to have to go around and that’s going to prevent us from getting to your nice warm stall and my nice warm bed until much later. Understand me?” I asked.

Artaq stilled under my hands and I felt him begin to quiver.

“Good boy.” I patted his neck again and started him out at a walk, then transitioned to a trot, then moved up to a canter, picking up speed and momentum. Three quarters of the way there, I urged him into a gallop. We blew past Allanon and I rose in the saddle right before Artaq launched himself over the ditch.

We landed safely on the other side and it took a few minutes before I could get him slowed down enough to settle down and turn back towards the ditch.

Allanon climbed the bank and was grinning widely at me as we trotted back over. I slowed Artaq to a walk when I found myself posting.

“That was magnificent. You said you’ve done that before?” he asked as I swung down and pulled the reins over Artaq’s head.

“Yup.” I said and we walked back to Arborlon. “It was on horses that had been trained for it, but I’ve done it.”

Allanon slid his arm around me and kissed my temple.

“I love you.” he said and kissed me.

Artaq whinnied and we jumped, breaking apart.

“All right, all right.” I said, patting his neck. “I promised he could sleep in a nice, warm stall if he cooperated with me.”

“And I thought you were a horse of integrity.” Allanon joked, shaking his head at Artaq. “Are you that easily bought?”

Artaq’s bridle jingled as he nodded.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around Allanon’s waist as we headed for the palace.

~~~

With Artaq comfortably resting in the stables, we headed for our wing of the palace. Anticipation made me climb the stairs faster despite how tired I was.

“Slow down.” Allanon laughed as he increased his stride to keep up. “We have the rest of our lives to be with them.”

“I know. I just… I missed them. And Liam.” I grinned and bounced on my feet a little. “And I wanna meet the new baby. And my little sib.”

“I’d forgotten about that.” Allanon said, pausing beside me on the stairs. “Do you think it’s a boy or girl?”

“Only one way to find out.” I grinned and hurried up the stairs with Allanon right behind me. He was laughing as he finally caught up.

We opened the door and a small blonde figure rocketed towards me.

“Mama! Da!” Liam shrieked and I dropped my bag, kneeling down to scoop him up as he launched himself at him.

“There’s my sunshine boy!” I said, kissing his forehead and holding him tight. “Have you been good for Grandma and Grandpa?” I asked.

“Yup!” he said and wiggled around to reach for Allanon, who took him with a grin and a kiss to his forehead.

“Good as gold. We had a little trouble with a cold, but we knocked that out real quick.” Dad said, walking over and hugging me. “Welcome home.”

“Thank you. It’s good to be back.” I said and we walked over to sit on the couch. Allanon and I sat close together and Liam plastered himself to us.

“Hey!” Mom said quietly, appearing with a bundle of blankets in her arms. “Welcome home, sweetheart.” she said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Thank you, Mom.” I said quietly. “And who is this?” I asked as she passed the bundle to me.

Familiar green eyes peered up at me and I smiled, tucking the blanket back to peer at the tiny squished face.

“This is Thorin Riordan O’Sullivan.” Mom said, sitting on the edge of the couch. “He was born about a week ago.”

“Balance and harmony to you, little brother. Welcome to the family.” I kissed his forehead and looked up at Dad with a half-grin. “Thorin?”

“It seemed like a good name for him.” he said, flushing a little as I handed my little brother back to Mom.

“I’m missing something.” Allanon said, eyes flickering between us.

“Thorin is the name of a fictional character from a book from our time.” I said, grinning at Dad. “He’s always been one of Dad’s favorites.”

“Is it a good book?” Allanon asked as I leaned back against his side.

“I’d say so. The movies were good too.” I said, yawning as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“Why don’t we send for some dinner and then you guys can catch us up on your adventure.” Dad suggested, still a little red.

“Sounds good.” Allanon said and I was about to ask where Bandon, Catania and their little one was when they came in.

“You’re back!” Catania said quietly and happily. I smiled as she sat down next to me and we exchanged one armed hugs.

“Hi.” I said and pulled Bandon down for a hug as well. “Are you feeling all right? Did the birth go okay?”

“Smooth as silk.” Mom said. “Catania was a trooper and so was Bandon.”

“I’m feeling good. Like Granuaile said, it was a really easy birth.” Catania said and shifted the blanket in her arms. A pair of brown eyes under a shock of black stared up at me. “We decided to name her Amberle.” she said. I looked at up her and smiled.

“My goodness.” I said, feeling a little choked up.

“I think she’d be honored.” Allanon said quietly.

“She is.” Bandon said. “We, uh, we asked. Before we named her.”

“I thought she was going to shake her leaves loose she was so excited.” Catania joked and smiled nervously at the horrified looks on our faces. “I mean, it wasn’t that much of a shake.”

“Sorry.” I said quietly. “It’s been a long few days. We’re just really excited to be back.” I said and looked at Allanon.

“We have some things we want to discuss.” he said. “But that can wait until tomorrow. I’m very interested in your idea about dinner, Atticus. Mostly because I’m tired of cooking.”

“I’ll be right back.” Bandon said, kissing Catania, then little Amberle’s forehead.

“You should let Ander know you’re back.” Dad said.

“Has he been having trouble?” I asked, smiling as Liam climbed into my lap and settled back against my chest.

“Nothing he, Arion and Diana haven’t been able to handle. But I think he could use some guidance. He’s been a having hard time of it lately.” Dad said. I got the vague sense there was something he wasn’t saying, but didn’t have the energy to follow up on it.

“We can speak with him tomorrow.” Allanon said, glancing over at me. I nodded.

“Sounds good.”

~~~

The familiar sound of Allanon snoring in my ear greeted me as I reached consciousness. I stretched and smiled as his arms tightened around me.

“-moving.” he groused and I laughed quietly.

“It’s all right.” I turned and snuggled against his chest. “It’s too early to get up.”

“Damn straight.” he muttered, one hand sliding down to pull my hips against his. I laughed softly and let sleep pull me back under.

~~

“Mama! Da! Wake up!” Liam cried as he ran into the room and jumped on the bed, startling us both.

“I thought you locked the door.” I muttered as my heart pounded.

“I did.” Allanon said as Liam crawled up to us. “How did you get the door open, munchkin?” he asked as Liam grinned at him.

“I touched the handle and it opened for me.” he said. I narrowed my eyes.

“Liam.” I said warningly.

“Granda unlocked it.” he said, totally shameless in throwing Granda under the metaphorical bus. “He said that noon was too late for anyone to sleep in.”

“Explains why I’m hungry.” Allanon said and stretched, groaning a little.

“Yup.” I said, grateful I’d thought to put pajamas on before we’d crawled into bed last night. “Go tell Granda we’re up, okay, sunshine?” I asked. Liam nodded and crawled off the bed and ran out the door. “And don’t slam the-“ the outside wall reverberated with how hard the door met the frame. “Door.” I finished lamely.

Allanon laughed, flopping back into the bed with a quiet groan.

“We’re going to have to talk to him about boundaries and closed doors.” he said. “This habit of barging in needs to be stopped.”

“Before he sees something he shouldn’t.” I agreed. “Though having an accomplice makes this a special case.”

“I’ll deal with Liam. You take the difficult child.” Allanon said, grinning up at me.

I hit him with a pillow.

“Hey!” he laughed and pulled me over to kiss me, disarming me at the same time. It might have gone on if our stomachs hadn’t rumbled demandingly.

“So does it count as breakfast or lunch?” I asked as we separated for air.

“Both.”

~~

“Old man, you and I need to have a talk.” I said when we finally emerged from our bedroom.

“Well, it’s about time you two got up.” Owen said, grinning at us.

“You need to not enable Liam’s boundaries issues.” I said, not rising to the bait. “He’s already got this habit about barging into rooms without warning.”

“The lad didn’t even think about it until I asked for his help.” Owen retorted. “And I figured you were less apt to curse him out than you were me.”

“He’s right.” Allanon muttered, picking up an apple and biting into it.

“That doesn’t change the fact that Liam needs to learn that a closed door means to keep out unless he’s invited.” I said.

“Unless he needs to get in there for an emergency.” Owen said. I sensed a brewing fight, but ignored it in favor of attempting to get my point across.

“Then we’ll teach him that distinction when he’s old enough to understand it.” I retorted. “As for right now, if there’s a closed and locked door, _especially_ on our bedroom, you are not to encourage or enable him to get around it.”

“Are you really crawling up my ass about a bit of harmless fun?” Owen demanded, standing up.

“Damn skippy.” I said, not at all intimidated.  “I want him to understand boundaries, Granda. That just because he wants something or to go inside somewhere, doesn’t mean he can or will get it.”

“Girl, I have raised more than fifty children over my lifetime. I know how to teach a little one respect.” Owen rumbled and Allanon moved out from behind me, just in case.

“With or without hitting them?” I retorted, then flinched. “Shit. I’m sorry, Granda. That was uncalled for.” I said quietly, hanging my head.

“But not without merit.” he said quietly. “You know I would never lay a hand on Liam. Nor did I ever lay a hand on you.”

“I know. I guess I’m still tired from the trip.” I said, running my hand through my hair.

“Aye, I can see that. Likely low blood sugar as well. Yer always a bit testy when ye haven’t eaten.” Owen said. Then he reached out and pulled me into a hug.

I returned it after a moment and relaxed as the tension flowed away.

“Now that we’ve had our snipes at each other, what say we sit down and you can tell me about this adventure of yours.” he said when we separated.

“All right.” I agreed and Allanon sat down beside me on the couch.

~~~

“What prompted that comment about Owen hitting kids?” Allanon asked as we left the wing to let Ander know we’d returned.

“Granda sort of unofficially adopted Dad when he was a boy. At the time, a solid smack upside the head was the way to correct a mistake. I _know_ Granda never hit Dad when he was Liam’s age and he never laid a hand on me. I don’t know why I said that.” I shook my head.

“Heat of the moment. You were both upset.” he said.

“Do you think I over reacted?” I asked, stepping aside to let a couple maidservants through with large bundles of clothes.

“Not at all.” Allanon said, taking my hand as we walked. “You’re his mother and you have the right to ask his grandparents, of all varieties, to help you set boundaries and teach him.” he kissed the back of my hand. “I’m behind you every step of the way.”

“Except when admitting Granda was right?” I teased.

“That was when he pointed out that we’re less likely to yell at Liam than we are at him. As you proved a little while ago.” he said. I huffed a laugh.

“When did you get so wise?” I asked, grinning.

“Somewhere between meeting you and five minutes ago.” he grinned back.

“Wise ass.” I said and squeezed his hand before releasing as we approached the throne room. Allanon and I paused as we entered the room and Ander stood, smiling at us.

“Allanon. Ciara. Welcome back.” he said. We both nodded in return.

“We are pleased to be here, your grace.” Allanon said quietly.

“Thank you, my lords and ladies.” Ander said, effectively dismissing the council. They filed out past us and Ander motioned for us to follow him and Arion.

“I take it you found what you were looking for?” Arion asked as we reached the wing of the palace reserved for the royal family.

“And then some.” I said as Ander pulled the crown off and set it on a table. “It was quite the adventure.”

“You’ll have to tell us about it sometime.” Ander said. “Right now, there’s another matter that needs to be seen to.” he said and flopped into a chair. Arion rolled his eyes and sat down. There was a chair that they both conspicuously avoided and I got the feeling that it might have been Eventine’s favorite chair.

“Kael Pindanon?” Allanon guessed, seating himself in another chair.

“So you are magic.” Ander grinned. Allanon rolled his eyes.

“What about her?” I asked, perching on the arm of the chair Allanon was sitting in.

“She refuses to speak to anyone, including Arion, who used to be her second favorite person in the world.” Ander poured a glass of wine and began to lift it to take a drink.

Arion reached over and took it away from him.

“Her first favorite person being herself.” Arion said, glaring at his younger brother.

“I’m not surprised.” I said, noting he replaced the glass of wine with a glass of water.

Ander made a face at him.

“Don’t stick your tongue out. It’s unbecoming.” Arion said. “We’re hoping she might speak to you, Allanon, since she seems to blame you for all that’s wrong in the world.”

“That’s a common occurrence.” Allanon said wryly.

Ander reached for the glass of wine and Arion moved it to the other side of his chair.

The ease with which they played this particular game was concerning.

 _I think we might have another problem._ I said.

 _I see that._ Allanon replied grimly.

“If you will take me to her cell, your grace, I will see if I can get her to speak to me.” Allanon said, getting up. Ander and Arion followed suit.

“I can-“ Ander began before I broke in.

“Do it? Marvelous. Off you go.” I said and shooed him out the door, Allanon following him and ushering him along. I turned to Arion. “How often has he been crawling into the pitcher?”

“Too often. If Diana or I aren’t with him to stop him, he carries the damn thing around.” Arion said sourly and poured both the pitcher and glass of wine into a rather sick looking house plant. “We’ve tried telling the servants and kitchens to stop giving him wine, but he either orders someone to bring it to him or he gets it himself.”

“And you can’t stick him away somewhere to let him dry out.” I said. Arion nodded.

“The king must rule.” he said, then made a face. “It’s also generally considered a good idea for the king to be _sober_.”

“And you don’t mean in just demeanor.” I said and shook my head. “Is it common knowledge?”

“Common enough. But Ander’s surprisingly competent for being drunk most of the time, so there’s no uproar.” Arion said, shaking his head. “Yet.” he added.

“It was referred to as being a ‘functioning alcoholic’ in my time.” I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair.

“Is there nothing we can do?” Arion asked quietly.

“I think,” I looked at him. “That it maybe time for the king to come down with something that will put him out of commission for a while. Not too long, but enough to let him dry out.” I said.

“Can you do that?” Arion asked curiously.

“Oh, yes.” I said grimly. “It’s not so hard. Something that will require him to be close to the privy for a while should do just fine. In the meantime, we can mix up a little additive for his liquid diet that will flush the toxins from the alcohol out of his system. He’ll be so sick from the stomach virus that he won’t notice the effects of the additive.”

“That’s great, but what’s to say he won’t go right back to the drink once he’s feeling better?” Arion asked.

“That’s where you and Diana come in. You two are the closest people to him.” I pointed at him. “You two need to get him to open up about what’s making him crawl into the wine pitcher.”

“It’s Amberle.” Diana said from the doorway. She smiled a little when we both jumped. “He hasn’t been down the Sanctuary since it happened. I think he’s in denial.”

“And likely depressed.” I said, thinking of the hollow smile he’d given us when we entered the throne room.

“Is that common?” Arion asked.

“Sometimes. Sometimes it’s merely part of an addictive personality.” I said and smiled a little at the confused looks on their faces. “It means they get really into something that gives them pleasure, like recreational drug use, casual sex or drinking. They become so addicted to the pleasurable feeling it gives them, that they just keep going. I have an addictive personality as well, but I try to stay away from things like drinks and drugs.”

“So how does that help us with Ander?” Diana asked, shrugging her coat off.

“It’s a possible factor in his problem with alcohol. I don’t know how he acted before the crisis with the Ellcrys started, so I can’t even make an educated guess.” I shrugged. “It’s something to keep in mind.”

 _We’re on our way back. Any news?_ Allanon asked.

 _I’ll tell you later._ I answered.

“They’re on their way back.” I said. “Let me pass this information onto Allanon. In the meantime, keep doing what you’re doing and let me know if he starts drinking more than before.”

“What if he does?” Arion asked.

“Then that means it’s getting worse and we’ll need to act faster.” I looked at them both. “I’m glad you’ve both been with him. He’s lucky to have you.” I smiled at them. They nodded and Arion was about to say something when the door opened and Ander entered with Allanon right behind him.

“-I can’t believe she knew those words.” Ander laughed.

“And used them anatomically correctly.” Allanon grinned. He walked over to me and kissed my temple. I could feel the worry radiating off of him.

“So no luck with Kael?” Diana asked, smiling at Ander.

“No. She just cursed Allanon up one side and down the other.” Ander shook his head. “I don’t think she’ll ever talk.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” I smiled unpleasantly. “A few minutes in a locked room with me and she’ll tell you everything she knows.”

“We don’t torture our prisoners.” Arion said, half-glaring at me.

“I won’t lay a hand on her.” I promised.

“We should get back to the wing. We promised to discuss those matters with Bandon and Catania.” Allanon said quietly.

“That reminds me!” Ander said suddenly, disappearing into his room and coming back out with a small package. “Here. I was going to give this to you two after the wedding, but you vanished before I could get a chance to give it to you.”

Allanon took the package and pulled the paper off carefully. Ander bounced on his feet in anticipation and I bounced a little as well.

“Oh, you’re going to be a joy at Christmas.” I said impatiently as Allanon finally freed the box.

“You should know I like to take my time unwrapping things.” he grinned at me and Arion groaned.

“I didn’t need to hear that.” he said, shaking his head.

Peeling the top off, Allanon and I stared at the matching silver lockets.

“They belong to our parents.” Arion said quietly. “They wore those everyday they were married. When Mother died, Father put them away.”

“We can’t accept these.” I said. “They should stay in your family.”

“We’re, uh, in a less conventional type of relationship right now.” Ander grinned at Diana who flushed. “And we know how much Father loved you, Allanon and how happy he was to see you with Ciara. We figured he’d be all right with this.”

“I-“ Allanon shook his head. “Thank you. Both.” he said, his voice a little choked.

“Go on, put them on.” Arion grinned. Allanon set the box down and picked up the first one. I turned and pulled my hair out of the way as he slipped the locket around my neck. I settled the locket against my neck and picked up the second locket. Allanon bent over so I could slip it on and I giggled as he crouched a little.

“This is what happens when you’re short.” I said, kissing him while he was bent over. Allanon flushed.

“Shall I get you a box?” he teased. I slapped his shoulder.

“You’re hilarious.” I kissed him again, before turning to the others. “Thank you for these.” I said and touched the locket.

“You’re welcome.” Arion said and we left them to discuss what to do about Kael.

 _What’s your impression of Ander?_ Allanon asked we walked hand-in-hand back to the wing.

 _I think he’s depressed, honestly. And he’s trying to run from it, if you will, by drinking. Arion told me that if he and Diana aren’t with him, he carries a pitcher of wine around._ I shook my head. _Arion said that it’s somewhat common knowledge that the king has a problem, but because he’s still competent and not acting how people see as drunk, there hasn’t been an uproar. Or uprising._

 _I think Arion’s been mitigating it however he can._ Allanon said, opening the door for me. “You saw how close he was standing to the throne when we entered the room.”

“And he and Diana have been playing interference as best they can, but they can’t be with him all the time.” I said, sinking down on to the couch.

“Did you discuss a plan with Arion?” Allanon asked, sitting next to me. I shifted to lay my head in his lap.

“I told Arion that it might be time for the king to come down with something that will knock him out. Right now the tentative plan is to give him a stomach virus that will keep him near a privy for a week or so and I can mix up an additive to his necessarily liquid diet that will flush the toxins from the alcohol out of his system. He’ll be so sick from the stomach virus, he won’t notice the effects of the additive.” I said. Allanon nodded approvingly.

“The question then becomes how do we keep from crawling right back into the pitcher?” he asked, running his hand through my hair absently.

“Diana’s of the opinion that he’s still reeling from losing Amberle. Arion’s pretty sure of it too.” I stretched and sighed happily as Allanon scratched at my scalp lightly.

“You’re like a giant cat sometimes.” Allanon teased.

“Meow.” I said and butted my head against his hand. He laughed and resumed running his fingers through my hair. “Diana also thinks he’s in denial.”

“It’s going to be hard to snap him out of it, if that’s the case.” Allanon said quietly.

“I think we should focus on one issue at a time.” I said, looking up at him. “Get him sober first, then deal with the root of the problem. It’ll be easier to do if he’s got a clear mind.”

“We need to take him down to the Sanctuary.” Allanon said after a while. “Let him speak to Amberle.”

“I think that will be good for him.” I said sleepily. Allanon laughed softly.

“Are you going to go to sleep again?” he asked.

“Maybe.” I yawned. “Definitely.” I closed my eyes, totally relaxed.

I was about to drop off when the door opened. I looked up to see Bandon and Catania enter. She was holding Amberle, while Bandon wrestled the stroller through the doorway.

“I’m tempted to cut a bigger hole, just so I can get this da-“ Bandon caught himself. “Blasted thing through it easier.”

“You could have asked for help.” I said, not moving from my comfortable spot.

“And you’d have to ask Ander first. Otherwise you’d get in trouble.” Catania kissed his cheek and handed Amberle to him. Bandon cradled her in his arms and sat down opposite us while Catania put the stroller away.

“So what did you guys want to talk to us about?” Bandon asked, laying Amberle gently on his chest.

“We told you we found Paranor and spent the winter there, right?” I said as Catania sat on the arm of the chair.

“Yeah. You said you cleaned out a living area?” Catania asked.

“Yes. We would like to move there. You two, Amberle, Ciara, Liam and I.” Allanon said. “But before we do that, an issue has come up here that needs to be taken care of.”

“Ander’s drinking problem?” Catania asked.

“Yes. But before we get further into that, I need to ask you something, Catania. Did you notice it or did you hear someone talk about it?”  I asked.

“Both, though I noticed it first. I grew up around King Ander and Prince Arion, remember?” she grinned. “I know them very well. It wasn’t hard to see something was off with him.”

“Good.” I said, pleased that she was being aware, instead of relying on secondhand accounts. “Allanon, Arion, Commander Tilton and I have a sort of scheme we’re working on to help him. This means, however, that we’re going to be delayed in moving to Paranor.”

“We could go on ahead.” Bandon said, looking up at Catania. “Get the supplies we need, load up a wagon and go.”

“I don’t want to leave you two unprotected. Especially with the baby.” Allanon said. “We cleared bedrooms for use, but it won’t be as easy living there as here.”

“I can clean and I know how to cook.” Catania said a tad defensively.

“And I’d like to be able to do _something_. I’ve spent most of the winter studying when not helping Catania with Amberle.” Bandon said and grinned at Catania. “And a little time to ourselves would be nice.”

“It would.” she said, taking his hand.

 _I think we’re fighting a losing battle, dear._ I said, looking up at Allanon.

 _It seems that way_. he replied. “You’d effectively be cut off from us with no way to get in touch if you need us.” Allanon warned.

“I’ve been reading the Codex and it said something about there being a way for people from Paranor to communicate with other Druids at range.” Bandon said. Catania got up and brought him the Codex. He opened it one handed and I got the feeling he’d been practicing that. “Would you take her?” Bandon asked. Catania picked Amberle up, cradling her against her shoulder.

The baby started to sniffle and whimper.

“Oh, dear. I think she needs her diaper changed.” Catania said and disappeared into their bedroom.

“Here,” Bandon got up and came over with the Codex. “They called it the Tower.” he said. I sat up as Allanon took the Codex and read it over.

“Like a radio tower?” I asked, peering at the page and watching the symbols rearrange themselves so I could read them.

“I don’t know what that is.” Bandon said, staring at me blankly.

“It was a huge metal tower that used a dish to electronically broadcast a signal.” I said.

“It’s a little like that.” Allanon said. “Though according to the Codex, the Tower amplifies the strength of the user to contact a specific person or Druid.”

“I don’t think I can reach either of you by myself just yet,” Bandon leaned forward. “But I can use that to contact you if there’s an emergency.”

“We’d only be a shift away.” I said. I had put a mark and a tether of my own on a tree near Paranor. “I still have to mark a trail from here to Paranor, but that won’t take more than a couple hours.”

“We haven’t really had any time where it’s just us, even before Amberle.” Catania said, coming back out and standing next to Bandon, who slipped his arm around her waist.

“If you think you two can handle being there on your own, then it’s all right with me.” Allanon said, looking at me.

“It’s good with me. But,” I raised a finger. “I don’t want to find out after we get there that you two got attacked without calling us. Because if I find out that’s what happened, I’m going to tan both your hides.”

“Don’t worry. If we get set upon by rampaging Trolls, you’ll be the first to know.” Bandon said cheekily.

“Brat.”

~~~

It took three days to assemble the supplies they would need. Allanon spent a solid afternoon sketching out a map and showing Bandon the safest routes he knew.

“You two be careful.” I said, handing Amberle up to Catania. “And let us know when you get there.”

“Yes, Mom.” Bandon said, grinning a little. “We’ll be all right.”

“Uh-uh. You let us know first thing.” I said, backing away from the wagon.

“Safe travels.” Allanon said, smiling at them. Bandon grinned back and shook the reins, clucking to the team.

I resisted the urge to follow them as they left Arborlon.

“You want to go with them.” Allanon said quietly.

“Yes.” I said.

“We need to learn to let them do.” he added as they disappeared around a turn.

“I know.” I said.

“I wanted to go with them too.” Allanon admitted.

“So it isn’t just me?” I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“No, it’s not just you.” he said, kissing my forehead. 

We stood there for several minutes before turning and walking back towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how do we make him sick?” Diana asked, sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in our living room.

“The easiest way is to give him food poisoning. What’s his favorite meal?” I asked, propping my feet up on the table while I leaned back with Thorin on my chest.

“Steak, mushrooms and mashed potatoes.” Arion said. “He likes the steak well done, so you can’t do it that way.”

“Ye of little faith.” I said, kissing the top of my little brother’s head. “A little alteration to his food and he’ll be sick as a dog. Put him on a liquid diet and it’ll take a few days to get the toxins out of his system. After that, we can work on what might be causing him to drink so much.”

“It won’t hurt him, will it?” Diana asked in concern.

“Not at all. The toxins will make their exit and we’ll have to make sure he stays hydrated. He’ll be just fine.” I said and smiled as Liam crawled up beside me.

“Mama, Da wants to know if you’re ready yet.” Liam said, reaching out to touch Thorin’s hand.

“Not yet, sugar. We’re working on the details for Ander now.” I said as Thorin’s hand closed around Liam’s finger.

“So what will you do to the meal to make him sick?” Arion asked.

“There are herbs that can be put in for seasoning that will make him sick without hurting him. I have one that will induce vomiting and diarrhea.” I said.

“Why do you need to do that?” Liam asked.

“Reasons.” I said as Thorin started to snuffle and whimper. “Uh-oh. Go get Grandma, would you sweetheart?” I asked, looking at Liam. He pulled his finger free and wiggled off the couch.

“When do we do it?” Arion asked.

“Tonight.” I said. “Tell him you invited us for a private dinner so we can catch up and I’ll make certain he comes down as sick. Think you can handle the kingdom for a week?” I asked, looking at Arion.

“Definitely.” Arion said. “The problem will be with the lead healer, Diaran. He’s going to try to insist on tending to Ander.”

“You let me deal with him.” I said as Mom came back with Liam.

“Something wrong? And don’t you dare tell me he needs to be changed. I know for a fact you’ve changed diapers before.” she said, pointing at me.

Arion snickered.

“No,” I said, glaring at Arion who grinned back. “But he’s hungry and I’m not equipped to deal with that.” I said, carefully sitting up and passing him over.

“In that case, you’re forgiven.” Mom said grandly, before grinning and disappearing back into the bedroom she shared with Dad.

“I hope that you know what you’re doing.” Diana said as she got up to leave, Arion rising to follow her.

“I do.” I said and looked over at Liam. “Let me put boots on and then we’ll go find your Da.”

“Okay!”

~~~

“Seriously?” I asked, lifting Liam up to sit on the fence post.

“What? Don’t think you can do it?” Allanon teased, leading a bay gelding over.

“Of course I can do it, I’m just a little surprised that you went to all the trouble of setting up a course just to watch me jump a horse.” I said, one hand on Liam’s back in case he began to tip forward or back.

“Call it curiosity.” Allanon grinned. “Well?” he lifted the reins a little.

“Are you daring me?” I asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes.” he said and shook the reins in my direction.

“Sit still until Da comes over, Liam.” I said and climbed over the fence. I landed and walked up to the bay, taking the reins from Allanon. I pulled them over the gelding’s head as I moved beside the saddle. “Are you sure you’re not six?” I asked as Allanon cupped his hands to lift me up. He grinned at me.

“It’s a good possibility.” he said and adjusted the stirrups for me. Then he walked over and put his arm around Liam, then made a shooing motion with his free hand. “Go on.”

“This is ridiculous.” I muttered and urged the bay into a walk.

The course was relatively simple and the bay was a dream to ride. I was grinning by the time we got done, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I circled back around to where Allanon and Liam were watching. They both applauded as I rode up.

“See that grin, son?” Allanon asked as I kicked my foot out of the right stirrup and slid down. “That’s the face of someone who’s really happy.” he said and kissed me when I walked up to him. “That’s why I did it. You looked so happy when you jumped Artaq, I figured you might like to do it again.”

“You’re insane.” I said and kissed him.

“Can I ride with you, Mama?” Liam said, bouncing excitedly.

“Sure! But not while jumping.” I said and he started to give me puppy dog eyes. “Nope, sorry, kiddo. It’s too dangerous. But you can definitely ride with me.”

“Yay!” he said. After I got back into the saddle, Allanon passed Liam up to me and watched us take a few turns around the arena.

We had just finished the final lap when I glanced over at Allanon and saw him talking quietly with a member of the Homeguard. As we walked over, the guard left.

“What’s up?” I asked as he walked over and caught Liam as he slid off.

“Kael wants to speak to us.” he said as I swung down.

“ _Really_?” I said, pulling the reins over the bay’s head as Allanon set Liam down and took his hand. “Is she going to be polite this time or curse us out again?”

“No idea.” Allanon said, opening the gate for us. “I am a little concerned that she still has enough influence to have the guards do what she asks.”

“Asking them to bring someone to her so she can speak to them isn’t exactly the same as setting up another coup.” I said, handing the bay to a stable hand who came forward to take him. “Thank you.” I said.

“You’re welcome.” she said and lead the bay away, talking quietly to him.

“What’s a coup?” Liam asked, looking up at us.

“It’s where a person tries to take over a kingdom. Kael tried to have King Ander put in the dungeon so she could rule the Four Lands.” Allanon explained. “But we didn’t let that happen.”

“Oh. Why did she want to take over the kingdom? Is King Ander doing a bad job?” Liam asked.

“No.” I said. “But she thought that she was the better choice for ruling the kingdom than he was.”

“Why’d she think that?” Liam asked.

“Because she thinks she’s better than King Ander. She isn’t, but that’s what she thought.” I said.

“Is it bad that she thought she was better than King Ander?” Liam asked. I glanced at Allanon and he made a sort of helpless ‘I’ve got nothing’ gesture.

“Well,” I said slowly, playing for time. “It’s not necessarily _bad_. See, Kael thought she had a right to the throne, because King Ander told her that he would give it to her. But, because he’s a good man and a good king, he knew he couldn’t because  she wouldn’t protect the people of Arborlon like she should.”

“So he broke a promise? Isn’t that bad?” Liam asked.

“King Ander never promised it to her. He didn’t believe that he could be a good king and so was going to give it to her, because he didn’t believe in himself.  But we reminded him that he is a good king and that he would be letting his people down if he gave it to her.” Allanon said. I waited a moment to see if Liam was going to pipe up with anymore questions.

I relaxed when he didn’t.

“Mama,” Liam spoke halfway to our wing. “Will I ever lead a coup one day?” he asked, looking up at me.

I flailed for an answer for a moment.

“I hope not.” I said finally. “But if you do, I hope you do it for the right reasons.” I picked him up, noting a little sadly how heavy he was getting. It wouldn’t be long before I couldn’t do this anymore.

“And what are the right reasons?” he asked, looking at Allanon, then me.

“A subject for another time.” Allanon said, smiling as he opened the door for us.

“But I wanna know _now_.” he whined and I grinned, kissing his forehead.

“Patience is a good thing, sunshine.” I said and set him down. “Why don’t you go pester Oberon and Orlaith for a while?” I suggested and watched him run off to go play with the hounds.

“The eternal ‘Whys’ and ‘Wherefores’.” Allanon shook his head with a smile. “Shall we go see Kael?” he asked.

“I’ll watch the lad.” Granda volunteered from the couch, looking up from the book he was reading. “Good luck with the bitch.” he said. I laughed and followed Allanon back out.

~~~

I had never been down to the dungeons of Arborlon before. I knew, intellectually, that they existed. It’s where Eretria had been kept after the Changeling masqueraded as her to try and kill Amberle. That this was where Ander had been held during Kael’s failed coup.

But there’s always a difference between _knowing_ something existed and _seeing_ that something was actually there.

“I can see why Eretria didn’t want to help us.” I muttered as I carried a crystal lantern.

“Yes.” Allanon rumbled, carrying another. “But the cells of Arborlon are a great deal better than other dungeons of the Four Lands.” he said. I grinned.

“Been in a lot of dungeons, have we?” I teased and he rolled his eyes at me.

“Not all leaders are so welcoming to druids.” he said. I raised my eyebrows.

I was about to comment on that when we reached Kael’s cell.

“Well. How pleasant of you to come and see me.” she said acidly.

Kael Pindanon sat on a hard stone bench, glaring at us as if she was trying to make our heads explode just by staring at us. Her time in the cells had not been good for her. She was thinner than I remembered and wearing a loose pair of pants and a shirt. Her hair was still neatly pulled back, but she wore no makeup.

“You wanted to speak to both of us.” I said, watching her rise and walk a little unsteadily towards the door.

“I hear Ander’s drinking like a fish.” she smiled unpleasantly. “I knew he couldn’t handle ruling Arborlon by himself.”

“The king does not rule alone.” Allanon rumbled. “If that is all you have to say, then we will be going.” he said and we turned to leave.

“Wait!” she said and we both stopped. “I-“ she paused, as if trying to spit out the words. “I have a granddaughter. She’s been trying to get into the Homeguard. I’m afraid that because she bears my last name, it’s preventing her from entering it.”

“What do you want us to do?” I asked.

“Speak to Ander and Commander Tilton on her behalf.. She’s a good girl and is an excellent swordswoman.” Kael said. Allanon and I exchanged looks.

“We will do that.” he said. “But you must do something for us first.”

“And what would that be?” she asked.

“Tell the truth.” Allanon said. “Did you let the Skullbearer into Arborlon?” he asked.

Silence filled the air and I had the sinking feeling that she was going to say no and be telling the truth.

“Yes.” she said softly. “I did. It promised me that I would take the throne, if I did as it asked. I didn’t know that Pyria would be in the library. I never meant for her to be hurt.”

“And when you found out that she had been hurt? Nearly killed? Why didn’t you come forward then?” Allanon demanded.

“And risk being executed for treason?” Kael retorted. “Not to mention the fact that _you_ were hell bent on revenge.” she gestured at Allanon. “I had a little boy to think of. Like you do.” she said and I bristled at her mention of Liam.

“We are _nothing_ like you.” I snarled. Kael snorted.

“Oh, please. You’d do anything to protect that boy. And I knew that if I had come forward my name would have been ruined, he would have no future _and_ be made an orphan.” she shook her head slowly, as if we were being dense. “I could not and would not do that to him.”

“Eventine would not have orphaned a small boy.” Allanon retorted.

“Like he would never give permission to have prisoners of war tortured? Or have you forgotten Pykon, Druid?” Kael snapped back.

“I have forgotten _nothing_.” Allanon growled, his temper flaring. I put my hand on his arm as Kael stared back unflinchingly.

“Easy.” I said. Allanon shook his head, reining his temper in.

“You know we will bring this to Ander.” he warned her.

“I know. As long as you speak on behalf of my granddaughter, I don’t really care what happens to me.” she said.

“We’ll talk to Ander and Diana for her. What’s her name?” I asked, seeing Allanon was still seething.

“Lia Pindanon.” Kael said. “My son’s eldest.”

“Lia Pindanon. All right.” I said and squeezed Allanon’s arm. “Let’s go.” I said quietly.

He stared at Kael for a moment, then followed me out.

~~

Allanon stopped outside the dungeons and leaned back against the wall, letting out a heavy breath as the tension drained from his body.

“Are you okay?” I asked, setting the lantern down.

“I-I don’t know.” he said. “I _knew_ she had done it. But to hear it…” he shook his head.

“Not as satisfying as you’d imagined?” I asked, taking the lantern from him and setting it down on a table.

“It’s… No. Not at all.” he said and smiled at me. “Too little, too late.”

“Well, at least you know the truth now.” I said and kissed him. He kissed back and then pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

“It’s… It’s difficult to wrap my mind around. That she was _that_ hungry for power that she let a creature like that into her home.” he said.

“Come on.” I said, taking his hand. “We need to get ready for dinner with Ander.”

“I’m not hungry. Not now.” Allanon said.

“Then you can sip water.”  I said and slid my hand up his arm to curl my arm around his.

“You’re very pushy.” he grinned down at me.

“You’ve just now figured this out?”

~~~

“This is wine is good, Ander. Private stock?” I asked, sipping the red.

“Part of a coronation gift from the Federation. They make a great table red.” he said.

“It’s perfect.” I said. “I’ve always preferred the sweeter wines.”

“Nothing sweeter than strawberries.” he raised his glass and grinned at me.

“Excuse me, your grace.” a steward said, knocking on the door. “My apologies for interrupting, but there is a message from the Fort at Drey Wood for you.”

“Drey Wood? I thought that was destroyed when the Reaper attacked it.” I said, watching as Ander rose.

“We’ve been rebuilding it,” he took a deep drink from his wine glass. “Excuse me.” he said and followed the steward out.

“There is no message from Drey Wood, is there?” I asked after a moment.

Arion grinned wolfishly.

“Oh, there’s a message all right. But it’s the standard report. I paid the steward a little extra to make it sound urgent.” he said, looking distinctly pleased with himself.

“Tricky.” Allanon said and tipped his glass towards Arion in a salute. “I approve.”

“I’m honored.” Arion snarked and Allanon laughed quietly.

“Boys.” I shook my head and got up. I walked around to Ander’s previously untouched meal. I sprinkled it liberally and got back to my seat just as he came striding in. He took a pull from his glass, then refilled it before sitting down again.

“The standard progress report and he makes it sound like it’s urgent news.” Ander shook his head. “I know priorities are a bit scattered right now, but _honestly_.” he said, cutting a bite from his steak.

“Perhaps he thought there was something urgent in there. You never know.” Diana said calmly. We settled into eat and I was pleased to see that Ander hadn’t noticed any difference in his food.

As the evening wore on, I noticed more and more signs of Ander becoming uncomfortable. Minor flinches as his stomach cramped, along the occasional green in his complexion as his stomach also began to roil.

I was taking far more enjoyment from this than I probably should.

“We have some news.” Allanon said, his tone stiffening a little.

“Oh?” Ander asked, shifting a little in his seat.

“We spoke Kael Pindanon this afternoon. She asked that we speak to you on behalf of her Granddaughter.” Allanon said, gesturing briefly at Ander and Diana.

“Her name is Lia Pindanon. She’s been trying to get into the Homeguard. Kael didn’t want her name to be used against her granddaughter.” I said.

“I can’t believe you’d do that for her, just because she asked.” Arion said, shaking his head.

“We didn’t.” Allanon said and let out a heavy sigh. “Kael admitted that she did let a Skullbearer into the palace, in exchange for the rule of Arborlon.”

“And you believe her?” Ander asked quietly.

“She did not lie.” Allanon said. I shifted against his side and nodded.

“She was telling the truth. I think she’s pretty much given up on her schemes. Right now her only concern is her granddaughter.” I looked at Diana. “At least give the girl a chance to prove herself.”

“I’ve met Lia. She’s a good sort.” Diana said, sipping a glass of wine. “She could use a little more training, but I think she’ll make a good captain.”

“Let her join. The sins of the grandmother should not be held against her granddaughter.” Ander said. Then he visibly flinched. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to excuse myself. I’m not really feeling well. Good night.” he said.

A chorus of ‘good night’ followed him out the door and I grinned.

“I think we’re going to head out as well. You two will want to go to bed relatively soon. You’ll be back up soon enough.” I said, getting up and stretching.

“He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Arion said heartlessly. Diana smacked his arm.

“If he could, we wouldn’t have to be doing this.” she said pointedly. Arion paused in rubbing his arm and nodded.

“True.” he said and sighed, heaving himself to his feet. “Good night, then. Hopefully this will be over soon.”

“Well,” I said as Allanon got up. “The toxins shouldn’t take too long to leave. Then we can work on the root issue.”

“When do we start the liquid diet?” Diana asked. I pulled a small pouch of vials out and handed it to her.

“A little from the first vial in his food tomorrow morning and at lunch. Then, when he’s convinced he’s sick, we’ll start the liquid diet. The blue wax seals are the additive. One vial per meal and it’ll do the trick.” I said as Diana tucked them carefully away.

“Thank you for doing this.” she said quietly.

“Of course. We care about him too.” I said and we left.

“Do you think it will work?” Allanon said.

“It’ll flush the toxins all right. Probably put him off drinking for a bit. Then we can figure out what’s eating Gilbert Grape.” I said. Allanon stared at me. “What’s bothering him.” I clarified.

“You do that just to annoy me.” he said. I grinned and held up two fingers, spread an inch apart.

“Just a little.”

~~~

It rained steadily the next three days and by the fourth day it was still going strong. Dad was making jokes about having to build the Ark and getting absolutely no reaction from anyone except Granda, Mom and I.

Everyone was going a little stir crazy, not being able to get outside for walks, runs or general exercise.

Ander most of all.

He’d reacted exactly the way I’d hoped and hadn’t been able to move more than three rooms from the privy. Arion had stepped in to rule until he was feeling better and Diana had stepped back for a while to take care of Ander.

“I need your help.” Diana said, walking into the living room of our wing, just as Allanon scooped Liam up, effectively winning their game of tag.

“What’d Ander do now?” he asked a little breathlessly.

“It’s not Ander. It’s Diaran. He’s driving me up the wall.” she said.

“Seems like a short trip these days.” Granda said, looking up from his book.

“Shorter than usual.” she said grouchily. “He’s inspecting every bit of food Ander eats and won’t let anyone into the room with him.”

“You did warn us that he would be an issue.” I said and got up. “You want to stay here while I deal with him?” I asked. Liam yawned right then and Allanon smiled warmly at him.

“I’ll put him down for a nap and then I’ll meet you there.”

~~

Diana opened the door for me as we entered the private chambers of the king.

“Oh, thank the gods.” Ander said when he saw us. “The man won’t listen to me.” he said, coming over. A short, slightly round man came bustling through the bedroom door and his eyes lit up when he saw Ander.

“Your grace, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!” he said. As Diaran started forward, Ander ducked around behind me.

“Really?” I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him. He shrugged a little. “Pardon me, Diaran, but-“

“Who are you? What are you doing in here? I didn’t clear you to be in here. Guards!” he bellowed, reaching for Ander’s arm. Diana grabbed his wrist warningly.

“My lord?” the first of the Homeguard said, stepping in with their fellow behind them.

“Remove her. She is interfering in the King’s recovery.” he said, freeing his wrist from Diana and gesturing at me. The Homeguard exchanged looks.

“Our apologies, my lord. No.” the first Homeguard said and I grinned.

“How dare you-“ Diaran broke off when I clapped my hands together sharply.

“That is quite enough.” I turned to the two guards. “Thank you, you may go now.” the two Homeguard saluted and left. Diaran whirled on me, anger making his face flush cherry red.

“How _dare_ you! I am the head healer to the Elessedil’s! I-“

“Am a pompous windbag.” Ander said suddenly. “You don’t listen to orders, you refuse to let to me speak about my own health. Frankly, I think you make me sicker just by being here.”

Allanon slipped in the other door and walked silently up behind Diaran.

“He’s hallucinating! You can’t believe a word he’s saying.” Diaran said, now looking to Diana and I for support.

“You give healers a bad name.” I said. “Men and women like you are what make the medical profession a laughing stock.” I glanced at Allanon, who nodded.

“It’s time for you to leave.” Ander said as Diana walked over to take him by the elbow and escort him out.

“You can’t do this! If your father were here-“

“He’d throw you out himself.” Allanon said right behind him.

Diaran jumped, whirling around to stare at Allanon.

“Let’s go.” Diana said and hauled him out, giving terse orders to the guards outside the door to not let him back in.

“I’m so-“ Ander paused, turned green and bolted for the privy.

“How’s the liquid diet working out?” I asked as we took a seat to wait for him to come back.

“It appears to be doing the trick. He’s looking healthier and seems to be feeling better.” Diana said. “He’s been so sick that he hasn’t even _thought_ about drinking.”

“That’s very good. I think we can stop dosing his food and let it run it’s course.” I said. “We’ll continue to let people think he’s sick while we deal with his emotional issues.”

“How do we keep Ander under wraps?” Diana asked.

“He’s fairly weak from exhaustion and dehydration, right?” I said. Diana nodded. “Then convince him to take it easy. Arion’s handling things well and we’re here to keep an eye on things while he recovers. It’ll be good for him down the road to realize he has people around him he can count on.”

“Sorry about that.” Ander said and sank down onto the sofa next to Diana, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“It’s all right.” Allanon said quietly. “If you had come to us sooner, we would have gotten rid of Diaran for you.”

“I kept trying to get rid of him, but he continuously brushed it off as me being delirious with fever.” Ander said.

“Which you don’t have.” Diana said, pressing her lips to his forehead.

“Exactly. I’m just tired.” he said.

“And dehydrated.” I added. “Now that he’s been permanently banned, we can leave you to your rest. Hopefully you’ll start feeling better soon.”

“No, stay. I haven’t had any company since Diaran barged in and I’m lonesome.” Ander said and I glanced at Allanon.

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Diana teased.

“No, it’s just…” Ander trailed off. “Never mind. I’m just tired. I think I’ll go lay down for a while.” he smiled and kissed Diana’s cheek. “Thank you for your help.” he got up and walked unsteadily towards the bedroom.

“Oh, boy.” I muttered.

“Depressed?” Allanon asked.

“Sounds like it. I think we should go. He’s going to need you, Diana.” I got up as Allanon did.

“And I’ll be here for him.”

~~~

I jerked awake as I heard a voice calling to me. Allanon grumbled and pressed his face against my shoulder, arm tightening.

­- _ra. Can you hear me? Mom?_

“Bandon?” I said and felt Allanon tense behind me.

 _Hey, it works!_ he said as Allanon sat up. _We just now arrived. Catania’s downstairs putting Amberle down while I’m up here._

“Was the trip all right? Any trouble?” Allanon asked, his voice bleary.

_Except for a swollen creek we had to cross, but those were good horses Ander gave us and they handled it just fine. Everything all right there?_

“Yeah. We’re close to helping Ander and then we’ll be on our way.” I said.

_Take your time. We just got here and kind of want it to ourselves for a while. There’s a stable built into the place, did you know that? Anyway, we’ve got it locked down for right now._

“All right. But remember, anything happens, you let us know.” Allanon said firmly.

_Will do. Love you both._

“Love you too, kiddo. Sleep well.” I said.

“Good night.” Allanon said and we felt Bandon break the connection.

“Well, how about that.” I said, laying back in the bed and letting out a contented sigh, happy with the knowledge that they were safely at Paranor.

“He’s doing a good job.” Allanon said, curling his arm around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

“I’m really proud of how far he’s come.” I said and kissed his hair.

“Me too.” Allanon said sleepily.

I smiled and rested my cheek against his head and let myself drift off as Allanon’s breathing steadied beside me.

~~~

A shadow stood silhouetted against the door as a flash of lightning lit the room and the crack of thunder rolled overhead.

When lightning filled the sky again, it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I jerked awake, heart pounding in my chest, as rain poured down outside and flashes of lightning filled the sky.

A chill settled in my bones and I shivered, even with Allanon’s arms around me and his body pressed against mine.

“Wha’ is it?” Allanon mumbled. When I didn’t respond, he came fully awake and noticed how badly I shivered. “Ciara, what is it?” he asked quietly, holding me tighter.

“Th-there was s-something in here.” I chattered, cold down to my soul. “Ancient and e-evil.” I said.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked.

“D-don’t know.” I said. “Need to get warmed.”

“You don’t feel cold.” Allanon said, pressing his forehead to mine. “You’re room temperature.” I laughed sharply, even as I shivered.

“Stick me in the oven, I’m thawed.” I joked and he snorted a little.

“You’re ability to make light of things is astonishing.” he said dryly. I laughed a little.

“Ha, I’m just getting started.” I said and kissed him. “I think this is a kind of spiritual cold, if I feel like my normal temperature.”

“So how do we warm you up?” he asked, though I could see that he’d guessed.

“Make me feel warm and fuzzy.” I said, finally getting my chattering under control. I still shivered, but, honestly, the prospect of us making love was warming me considerably.

He grinned a little and kissed me.

“I think I can manage that.” he said, kissing me again. I turned to face him and moaned softly when he shifted to settle between my legs.

He trailed kisses down my neck, gently pulling my silk top off and tossing it aside, then he pulled my shorts off and tossed them the way of the top.

“Mm, it’s a good thing silk doesn’t rumple easily.” I said, arching as he wrapped his lips around a nipple and suckled.

He hummed in agreement and I gasped as he teased me with his fingers.

“Feeling any better?” he murmured, trailing kisses down my stomach.

“Getting there.” I moaned when he kissed the insides of my thighs. “I think we might have to go all the way.” I said. “Just to make sure.” I added and Allanon laughed.

“Of course.” he said and I cried out when he dropped his mouth to me. He chuckled and worked upwards, wrapping his lips around my clit and suckling as he slipped a finger inside of me, then two.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” I moaned, hips rocking up. “Please, please…” I whimpered. Allanon pulled back before I could come and I whined at the loss.

“Shh.” he soothed, trailing kisses up my stomach. When his lips met mine, I reached down and pushed his sleeping pants off his hips and wrapped my hand around him. He groaned, hips jerking as I stroked him.

“Feel good?” I murmured as he dropped his head to my shoulder, gasping. He growled and pulled my hand away, pinning both hands above my head and lifted my hips up against his.

“Yes,” he kissed me. “But not as good as this.” he thrust into me. I arched against him and cried out, moaning as he rocked into me.

“Yes, yes, oh, _yes_.” I moaned, toes curling as my orgasm tightened.

“That’s it. That’s my girl.” Allanon moaned against my neck, hips stuttering as I tightened around him.

I cried his name when I came, whining as his hips jerked until he followed me into orgasm with a cry of his own.

Allanon rolled so I was laying against his chest as we tried to catch our breath.

“Feel better?” he asked when he could talk.

“Mm, much.” I said, kissing his chest. “But I’m a little worried about what might have been in here.”

“Any idea of what it could have been?” he asked, running his fingers through my hair.

It had grown longer than it had been when we first met. I was playing with the idea of cutting it, but I liked the feeling of him playing with it too much to really consider chopping it off.

“No. And that scares me.” I said, turning my head to kiss his palm. “But then that seems to be the story of my family. We come up against something we don’t know, it scares the shit out of us and then we kick it’s ass.” Allanon laughed.

“Is that what happened with the Dagda Mor?” he asked.

“No, because you were there.” I said, leaning my head against his hand. “I want to check on Liam and make sure whatever it was didn’t affect him.”

“All right.” Allanon said. I kissed him and slipped out of bed.

It was early yet, probably around three in the morning as I pulled my top and shorts back on. I slipped out of our room and crossed the hall to Liam’s bedroom. Easing the door open, I smiled when I saw his face cast in the gentle light of a single crystal.

He was laying spread eagle on his back, little chest rising and falling as he slept soundly.

Silent as a shadow, I gently pulled the light blanket over him and laid my fingers on his cheek, searching for any trace of anything wrong in him.

Nothing but dreams about us, a wolfhound puppy of his own and wide open spaces to run filled his mind and I pulled my hand away, satisfied he was safe.

I laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and slipped back out, closing the door softly behind me.

I paused outside our bedroom door as something moved in the corner of my eye. I stared at the door ahead of me, watching the movement out of the corner of my eye.

The repetitive motion told me that it wasn’t something unnatural or dangerous.

Easing into the living room, I saw that the balcony doors had been blown open in the wind and that the lightweight curtains were being moved by the same wind. I closed the doors and made sure they were firmly locked.

Then I padded back to bed.

“Everything all right? I was about to come looking.” Allanon said, sitting up with the blankets pooled around his waist.

I paused to appreciate the sight, then smiled, pulling my sleeping clothes off again.

“Liam’s sound asleep, safely dreaming about us, a wolfhound puppy and wide open spaces to run in.” I climbed into bed and curled against Allanon’s side. “The balcony doors had been blown open, so I locked them back up.”

“I think,” he said, turning on his side so he held me against his chest. “That we should set wards in the morning. We haven’t needed to, but with Liam and Thorin around, I’d rather not take the chance.”

“Agreed.” I said, looking up at him. Then I yawned and he chuckled softly.

“Go to sleep.” he kissed my forehead. “We’ll take care of it in the morning.” he murmured.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

~~~

Allanon and I spent the next morning setting wards in our wing.

“I sort of feel like we should do some for the royal quarters.” I said, tracing the last of the knotwork on the door of the wing.

“In case whatever was in our room also intends to go after Ander, Arion and Diana?” Allanon asked.

“Right.” I said and laid my palm on the knotwork, energizing it. It flared bright blue, like my tattoos, then burned itself into the wood of the door. “We don’t know if it was aimed at us or just happened to stop in our bedroom. If it is after the royal family, then I’d feel better if we made certain they were safe.”

“And I’d feel better if this rain would pass.” Allanon said, frowning a little. “This much discharge in the atmosphere could give strength to almost anything.”

“Like ghosts?” I asked, setting the can of paint down and walking over to join him in staring out the balcony doors.

“And other things.” he said, looking over at me. “There are more dangerous things than the Dagda Mor in the world.”

“ _Mama!_ ” Liam screamed from his room.

We turned on our heels and raced towards his room. I pushed the door open, not knowing where he was at.

“Liam? Sweetheart?” I called. The sound of crying came from the other side of the bed and I rushed around to see him laying on the floor, cradling his wrist. “Oh, no.” I murmured and knelt beside him, sliding my arms under him gently and lifting him up.

“What happened?” Granda demanded as he and the hounds appeared in the doorway.

“I w-was jumping on the bed.” Liam stuttered, face bright red and contorted in pain. “And I missed and fell off.” he said.

“It’s all right.” I murmured, kissing his forehead as I sat on the end of the bed with him cradled in my lap. “It’s just broken. Here, let me see.” I reached for his wrist, but he held it tighter.

“No! You’ll only make it hurt more!” he said.

“If I don’t heal it, it will stay bent like that.” I said quietly. “I’m not going to hurt you, sweetheart. Let me see.” I urged and he stared at me.

“Promise?” he demanded, tears still rolling down his face.

“I extra promise.” I said. Slowly, Liam extended the arm to me. “Good boy.” I kissed his forehead and cradled his wrist gently in my palm. “This is going to tickle, but I want you to hold as still as you can, okay?” I asked. Liam nodded.

Closing my eyes, I reached out. Thankfully it was a simple break, where the bones had been jammed together from the impact of his fall.

I knit the bones back together and soothed the nerves at the same time. I felt Liam relax in my arms and smiled when he rested his head against me.

There was going to be gorgeous bruising and we’d have to splint it to make certain the bones healed properly, but he’d have full use of it again.

“Granda,” I said, opening my eyes. “Can you go get my bag please? We’re going to have to splint it.” I kissed Liam’s forehead.

“Be right back.” he said and laid his hand on Liam’s head before slipping out the door.

“Why were you jumping on the bed, son?” Allanon asked gently, sitting next to us.

“Was bored.” Liam said quietly.

“This, my sweetheart, is why don’t want you to jump on the bed.” I said and swept his hair to the side. He was going to need a haircut soon.

“M’not ever gonna do it again.” he promised.

“Yes, you will.” I laughed softly. “Because it’s fun and you won’t be able to resist. But do us a favor, okay?” I asked. Liam looked up at me. “Work on your aim.”

He nodded and smiled tiredly, leaning his head against me.

“M’sleepy.” he muttered.

“It’s okay,” Allanon murmured, cupping his head. “Go to sleep.” he said. Liam dropped off a moment later. “Are you sure he didn’t get a concussion?”

“It’d have felt it when I checked his wrist.” I said. “The whole body would have been singing with it.” I kissed his forehead, double checking to make sure I hadn’t missed it by concentrating solely on the wrist. “No, no concussion. I guess breaking your bones takes a lot out of you at his age.”

“It makes sense.” Granda said quietly, coming back in with my bag. “Poor lad’s tuckered out by all that sensory stimulation.”

I carefully passed Liam to Allanon, who cradled him against his chest, murmuring quiet words to soothe him back to sleep. I dug a child size splint out of my bag and bandages. Kneeling in front of them, I straightened Liam’s wrist between the two boards and wrapped it snugly in bandages.

“When he wakes up, I’ll make a sling for him.” I said quietly, moving so Allanon could get up. I pulled the covers back and Allanon laid him down, carefully lifting his arm until I pulled the covers up and then set his arm back down.

“Excuse me.” a voice said quietly from the doorway. We turned to see a maidservant standing there. “My apologies for interrupting, but Prince Arion would like to speak with you both when you have a moment.” she said.

“Go ahead.” Granda said, his hand on my arm. “I’ll stay with the lad.” I kissed his cheek and we followed the girl out.

~~~

The maidservant, Emery, directed us to the throne room, then hurried off to other duties.

“There you are.” Arion said, anxiety practically rolling off of him.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“Where is Ander?” Allanon asked, glancing around the throne room. For the middle of the day, it was surprisingly empty.

“I don’t know.” Arion said, agitation clear in his voice. “ _Nobody_ knows. We can’t find him.” he said, throwing his hands up and letting them slap against his thighs. “We’ve been looking all morning and _cannot_ find him.”

Allanon and I both went still, each of us searching for him.

Allanon found him first and flinched.

“He’s down at the Sanctuary and soused.” he said.

“I’m going to kill him.” Arion declared. Allanon raised a hand, though he grinned a little.

“Perhaps you should calm down before you hurry off to speak with him.” Allanon said. “I’ve been reliably informed that throttling him would be considered treason.”

I snorted.

“Here’s a better suggestion.” I said. “Let me go down and talk with him. Pretty sure I’ve got a good idea about how he’s feeling.”

“We _all_ know how he’s feeling.” Arion said, his jaw clenching stubbornly. “She was my niece too.”

“Yes, but you have healthy ways of dealing with your pain. Ander’s been drinking like a fish for a reason and I think it’s finally coming to a head.” I said. “Believe me, I know how hard it is to lose someone you love that much.” Allanon squeezed my hand briefly.

“Be careful.” he said quietly.

“Don’t worry, I think I can take him.” I said. Allanon raised an eyebrow.

“I meant be careful so you don’t hurt him.”

~~~

I was beginning to question whether or not the Homeguard and Blackwatch were secretly Stormtroopers because the trail of empty wine bottles should have been a clue to _someone_ that Ander might have come this way.

The trail grew more frequent the closer I got to the Sanctuary. I eased inside and raised an eyebrow to see Ander sitting on the steps surrounded by wine bottles.

He’d stood them like a small army, as if to try and hold off the outside world.

“You know,” I said, watching his head jerk up. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was a cry for help.”

“Yeah. I need more bottles.” he said and set the latest bottle between his feet.

“Frankly,” I paused, being stared down by row upon row of bottles. “I’m surprised you’re still conscious. This is blackout drinking.”

“Pft.” he waved his hand at the massive number. “This is the lightweight stuff. The stuff we use for introducing youngsters to alcohol. It’s barely even alcoholic.” he made a miserable little sound. “Diana hid the key to wine cellar.”

“Good.” I said and he glared at me as if I’d insulted his mother. “Still, I’m surprised you could carry all this by yourself.”

“Nah. I’ve been going back and forth all night.” he said.

“Even in the pouring rain?” I said, glancing up for a minute. Amberle’s branching were mostly shielding us, but we were still getting wet.

“Yup.” he said.

“If I wave a white flag, can I cross the battle lines?” I asked, gesturing at the bottles.

“No flag needed. Come on over.” he said grandly, waving me through. I snorted and stepped over the bottles. I sank down beside him.

“They’re much more impressive from this side.” I said for lack of anything better to say.

“I thought so.” he said and took a swig, then stuck it in my direction. “Drink?”

“Nah. It’s a little early for me.” I said and stared at the doors, mind replaying a different scene. “Liam broke his wrist this morning.”

“He gonna be okay?” Ander asked, setting the bottle down with a soft _clink_.

“Yeah. I put it back together, splint it and Granda’s staying with him until he wakes up.” I said. Ander looked at me with concern on his face and I shrugged a little. “I stopped the pain and he fell asleep in Allanon’s lap.”

Ander snorted, grinning a little.

“What?” I asked. He shook his head.

“Never mind.” he said. “So, are you gonna yell at me?” he asked.

“Do you need yelling at?” I asked.

“No fair answering a question with another question.” he said.

“I’ve never understood that.” I said. “You ask a question, I ask one in response and you get huffy about? What are you, five?”

“A royal ‘you’, huh?” he grinned.

“Yup. You and that mouse in your pocket.” I said and he jumped up, patting frantically at his pockets. “No, no! It’s just a figure of speech! Sorry!” I said as he calmed down a little.

“Don’t do that. I’m too drunk to try and figure out your sentences.” he said grumpily as he settled back down.

I heard a faint giggle in the back of my mind.

“While I’m not gonna yell, I have to know something, Ander. Why are you out here? Why are you doing this?” I gestured at the bottles.

“Because I woke up in the middle of the night and my first thought was that Amberle would be happy to hear I was feeling better.” he said bitterly. “Then I remembered that she’s a tree. That she can’t hear anything anymore.”

“Well that’s just damn fool thinking.” I said before I could stop myself. He threw me a wounded look. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. Just because something can’t talk back doesn’t mean it can’t hear. When Manx was around, do you think he couldn’t hear you? Do you think your horse can’t hear you?”

“Yeah, but horses and dogs have ears. Trees don’t.” he said. The urge to grab him by the ear and force him to speak to Amberle was so strong my hand twitched.

I let silence settle between us and stared at the bottles.

“Why do you keep crawling back to the bottle?” I asked softly. “What do you think you’re going to find there?”

“Because it’s better than facing this.” he gestured blindly back at Amberle. “Allanon told us that Amberle’s still with us, that she’s watching over us all.” he shook his head. “I don’t want her watching over us all. I want her _here_. With _us_.”

“She is here. She’s right behind you.” I said.

“That’s not Amberle. That’s the thing that took Amberle.” he said, taking a drink again.

“Who’s idea was it for Amberle to become a Chosen?” I asked. He jerked his thumb back at the Ellcrys.

“That thing.” he said.

“No. The Ellcrys may have called to Amberle, but it didn’t force her to make the decision to run the Gauntlet. That was all Amberle.” I said and he laughed bitterly.

“And I ‘aided and abetted’.” he said.

“She’d have done it herself anyway.” I said, wrapping my arms around my knees. “Amberle had a mind of her own and the only person who could make her do anything was herself. Well, except for Allanon, but I’m pretty sure that was only because he could talk a bear out of it’s honey.”

“ _That_ I understood.” he tipped the bottle towards me.

“My point is that everything that happened was because of Amberle’s decisions. The Ellcrys needed her and Amberle stepped up.” I said.

“I wish she hadn’t died.” he said softly.

“I didn’t, Uncle Ander.” a familiar voice said and we both shot to our feet.

“Amberle?” Ander said, his voice incredulous.

“Holy shit.” I muttered, staring at her. She was wearing the metallic silver dress she’d worn when she had entered the Ellcrys to retrieve the seed. Her hair fell gently around her shoulders and her eyes were still brown, but I sensed that those were for Ander’s benefit.

When she looked at me, her eyes flickered to pure silver, confirming my guess.

“Sort of.” she said and stepped towards us though the bottles. “Why are you doing this?” she asked, gesturing at the bottle in his hand.

“I miss you.” he said, his voice cracking.

“You don’t have to miss me.” she said. “I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.” she reached out, her hand hovering over his heart. “And drinking yourself to death is not going to make me come back.” she said sternly.

“It numbs the pain.” he said. Amberle rolled her eyes and Ander grinned brightly.

“Put the bottle down.” Amberle said. Ander dropped it. It bounced and cracked, but held together. “You need to stop, Uncle Ander. The Four Lands needs you. Uncle Arion and Diana need you.”

“I can’t. I only became King because I thought you’d take the throne someday.” he shook his head. Amberle took a breath and I felt a strong surge of magic before she put her hands on his face, making him look at her.

“I can’t do that.” her lips quirked. “I don’t think I’d fit on the throne.” Ander laughed. “But I do need you to be King. I can’t protect myself as the Ellcrys. I need you to do that for me. For all of us.”

“I can’t.” Ander shook his head. Amberle smiled.

“You can. I came back for the people I love. It’s time you do the same.” she said and hugged. Ander hugged her back and I felt her begin to wilt.

But she stayed until Ander slowly pulled away.

“I have to return now. I can’t do this for very long without wearing myself out.” she smiled a little. “Come back, Uncle Ander. For Uncle Arion, for Diana. For me.” she said and kissed his cheek. Then she turned to me. “Please don’t tell Wil.”

“Not a word. It’s good to see you.” I nodded. Amberle nodded back and faded out of sight.

“I…” he trailed off. “I think I need to lay down for a while.” he said. I nodded and pushed some of the bottles out of the way.

“Come on. Let’s go inside.” I said, taking his shoulders and guiding him out of the Sanctuary.

 _Thank you_.

~~

“What do you mean, Amberle manifested?” Allanon asked as we walked back up to our wing.

“I mean she manifested in her human form and basically told Ander to get his head out of his ass.” I said and shivered a little. Allanon shrugged his coat off and wrapped me in it. “When you said all the discharge in the atmosphere would give power to anything, you weren’t just woofing.”

“Someday I’m going to understand every word that comes out of your mouth.” he said, shaking his head fondly.

“You seem to understand ‘please’ and ‘don’t stop.’” I grinned and watched his ears turn pink.

“Somethings are universal.” he grinned and kissed me.

“Will you two stop canoodling and help tame your son?” Dad called down the stairs.

“What do you mean?” I asked as we separated and hurried up the stairs. He gestured for us to come in and my eyes widened when I saw Liam zipping around the room at full speed. “Whoa there!” I said, dropping Allanon’s coat and catching as he ran by. “What’s the rush, kiddo?” I asked.

“Lemme go.” he said and tried to wiggle free.

“Liam, stop.” I said, shifting my grip. He wiggled harder.

“Liam.” Allanon rumbled warningly and Liam instantly stilled, though he was still almost vibrating in my arms.

“I’m bored.” he whined. “And I wanna take this off.” he lifted his splinted wrist, almost cracking me in the nose with it.

“Easy, tiger.” I laughed and sat down on the couch, holding onto him as Allanon picked his coat up, then moved over to join us. “It’s one thing to be bored, but running around the room at full speed with a broken wrist is a whole ‘nother thing.” I said, setting him between us.

“And so is not listening to your mother.” Allanon said, raising an eyebrow at Liam. He flushed, ducking his head.

“Sorry, Mama.” he mumbled.

“It’s all right, but you listen to me in future, okay? I could have dropped you and you could have hurt yourself again.” I said, pushing his hair away from his face.

“Okay.” he said. “But I’m still bored.” I looked up at Allanon.

 _If I wrap that splint to keep it dry, think there’s any harm in him running around in the rain for a while? The thunder and lightning have stopped._ I asked.

 _I’d say that’s just the thing he needs._ Allanon said.

“Stay here.” I said and went into our bedroom. It took a minute, but I found some clear plastic wrap I had carried when I needed to keep a wound dry. “All right, stick out your arm.” I said. Liam held his arm out and I wrapped the splint thoroughly. “Now, since I’m all wet from walking down to the Sanctuary and back, you and I are gonna run around outside in the rain. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Liam said, jumping up.

“All right! Let’s go get all muddy!” I said and opened the door, letting Liam streak on ahead of me. “If we’re not back soon, don’t send the Homeguard or Blackwatch after us. They couldn’t find their way out of a wet paper bag.”

Allanon’s laughter followed us down the stairs.

~~~

I shifted Liam a little steadier against my shoulder as I climbed the stairs.

We had run and shouted and carried on like a couple of wild children until he’d almost yawned his head off. So I lifted him up and was grateful we were almost back to the wing.

“There you two are.” Allanon said quietly, opening the door for us. “I was getting a little worried.”

“We are both officially worn out.” I said. Liam snuggled against my shoulder and I smiled, brushing away a spot of mud before I kissed his forehead.

“Should we wake him up for a bath first?” Allanon asked.

“I think that’d be a good idea. Leave the wrap on until afterwards.” I said and yawned myself. Allanon smiled, took Liam and kissed me gently.

“Go take a bath yourself and I’ll bring you some dinner.” he said softly.

“Love you.” I said, too tired to protest.

“Love you too. Go on.” he said, disappearing into Liam’s room.

I padded into our bedroom, grabbed an oversized t-shirt and towel and walked into the bathing room. Peeling off wet jeans is an experience no one should have to go through, but the hot water was waiting for me.

I let out a quiet sigh as the warm water engulfed sore muscles and warmed me up. As it did it’s work, the earlier question of what had caused me so many problems this morning came back to mind.

Allanon and I had thoroughly warded the wing so nothing could get at us. Between our different traditions, I was pretty confident we’d covered everything, but something still nagged at me.

What could possibly have had that kind of effect on me? I had been chilled down to my bones, as though it were trying to freeze me from the inside out.

And it wasn’t until Allanon had begun to love on me that it had started to thaw.

“Don’t fall asleep now.” Allanon’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

“No worries.” I said, watching him walk around until he was sitting on the floor next to me in the bath. “I was just thinking about this morning. Trying to figure out what might have caused it.”

“We’ll be safe from it tonight.” Allanon said, reaching out to run his fingers through my wet hair.

“I know. But it’s still nagging at me. You know, it almost seemed familiar?” I said, looking up at him.

“Been consorting with ancient evil again, have we?” he teased.

“Ha ha.” I said, almost purring as he scratched at my scalp. “Is Liam asleep?” I asked, changing the subject.

“Out like a light. He should be easier to live with now.” Allanon said. “Come on out, before you fall asleep.” he got his feet and picked up my towel. I climbed out of the bath and he wrapped me in the towel, kissing me.

“You know,” I said between kisses. “I’m not _that_ tired.” I grinned. “Matter of fact, I’m think I’m going to need some help falling asleep tonight.”

“Should I get you a glass of warm milk?” he asked. I laughed.

“I’ll take some warm something, but it’s not milk.” I pulled him down for a kiss.

He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

As he carried me back to our bedroom, I realized I’d forgotten my shirt in the bathing room.

Then Allanon kicked the door closed and I forgot all about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon meets his match, Liam gains a friend and the sturdiness of a bed is tested.

“And now he really is sick.” Diana said in exasperation. “I’m surprised people aren’t questioning his ability to rule.” she gestured at Ander as he sneezed.

“Allergies.” I said, wincing as he blew his nose noisily. “Tell them there’s pollen in the air that setting him off.”

“How long do you think they’ll believe that?” she demanded.

“Once his fever breaks, he can return to the throne.” Allanon said, pulling his hand back from Ander’s forehead. “In the meantime, he is not the first Elven King to be sick and they will simply have to deal with it.”

“How are you not sick?” Ander demanded miserably, glaring at me.

“I sweat it out last night.” I said, glancing at Allanon and smiling widely.

“ _Eww_.” Ander groaned. Allanon huffed a laugh.

“Your objections are duly noted.” he said dryly.

“If you think you can handle both Ander and Arion by yourself, we’d like to move to Paranor by the end of the week.” I said, looking at Diana.

Panic flickered over Ander’s face.

“But-“ he started, then flushed. “What if there’s a problem?” he asked, changing subject from whatever it was he was going to say.

“We’ll only be a shift away. Send word and we will come with all haste.” Allanon said reassuringly.

“Will you be needing another wagon with supplies?” Ander asked, rallying.

“No, I don’t think so. We pretty much loaded Bandon and Catania’s wagon down before they left. And if we need anything, I can always shift back to get it.” I said, looking at Allanon.

“We will need another horse. Artaq cannot carry all three of us, even if Ciara runs on occasion.” Allanon said, glancing at me.

“I rode a bay gelding with a white blaze the other day. I was hoping you could part with him.” I said.

“Anything you need.” he said, smiling at us. “You have both been there for us when we needed you and I’d like to return the favor. I should be feeling better by tomorrow. Come to court and I’ll formally pledge the support of Arborlon and the Elves to Paranor and her rebuilding.” he said.

“We would be grateful.” Allanon said. Ander got up, swaying a bit unsteadily.

Part of it was him being sick and part, I knew, was hangover. But Ander, from what Diana had told us, hadn’t so much as _looked_ at a pitcher, bottle or glass of wine.

It was gratifying to know that we had helped him. He would likely need more help further down the road with his drinking problem, but at least he was getting a start on it.

“If you will excuse me, I’m going to go rest and hope this fever breaks.” he shuffled off to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“I’m going to go check in. I haven’t in a while and things tend to fall apart if I’m not there to keep an eye on them.” Diana said.

“We need to head back as well. We need to start packing.” I said. We walked out together and went separate ways after reaching the throne room.

“Ander was considering ordering us not to leave.” Allanon said, amusement clear in his voice.

“I should like to see him _try_.” I said. Allanon laughed, sliding his arm around my waist.

“Apparently Ander gave Arion charge of the stables.” he said as we walked.

“Really? Arion never struck me as the horse type.” I said as we stepped aside to let a Homeguard patrol past.

“Perhaps he finds them soothing. Animals have that effect.” Allanon said.

“Speaking of which, Liam hinted he wanted a puppy this morning.” I said.

“I don’t believe our son is subtle enough to be capable of hinting.” he grinned.

“Well,” I shrugged. “There is something to be said for the direct approach.”

“What kind of puppy?” Allanon asked, opening the door for me.

Since the rain had finally moved on last night, Dad and Granda had offered to take Liam out for a walk with the hounds and spend some quality Grandpa/Granda time with him before we left for Paranor and they left for Ireland, now that Thorin was old enough to travel safely.

“He didn’t say, but I saw him watching Oberon and Orlaith play last night. Honestly, I think he’d be happy if had four legs, a tail and barked.” I said and flopped down on the couch. Allanon lifted my legs and sat down, pulling my feet into his lap. He kneaded them for a while, falling into one of his thinking silences. I was drifting off towards sleep, relaxed and comfortable, damn near purring, when he spoke again.

“Perhaps when Oberon and Orlaith have their next litter, we could take Liam to pick one out.” he said finally.

“Keep it in the family?” I asked, waking up a little.

“Something like that. We already know the parents and I think Liam would be ecstatic to have one of their puppies.” he said, smiling as I yawned.

“I think they’d like that. Should we keep it as a surprise or test his patience?” I asked.

“You mean our patience?” Allanon smiled. “No, I believe we should leave it as a surprise, if only to spare our nerves. And ears.”

“Leave what a surprise?” Mom asked, walking into the living room with Thorin.

“Liam asked about getting a puppy this morning and we were just talking about it.” I said.

“I suggested we let him pick one out of Oberon and Orlaith’s next litter.” Allanon said, tickling the bottom of my foot.

“Hey!” I laughed, pulling my foot away. He grinned and rubbed the sole soothingly. “He said we should leave it as a surprise to save our ears and nerves.”

“Good idea. The incessant questioning gets old after a while.” she said as Thorin gurgled at her. She smiled and gave him her finger to play with.

“We’ll ask once they get back.” I said, feeling sleepiness creeping up on me again.

“Good idea.” Mom agreed.

“I’m a little concerned with you falling asleep so much.” Allanon said affectionately.

“I’m relaxed, I’m comfortable, the world isn’t ending and I have my family with me. I’m happy as a clam.” I said, eyes falling shut. “All that makes me sleepy.”

“Then go to sleep.” he said and I drifted off to the sounds of Allanon and Mom talking quietly.

~~

I woke later in our bed, slowly coming to consciousness. I stretched, groaning softly as my body followed me into wakefulness.

Rolling over, I smiled when I found Allanon curled up beside me, one arm thrown over my waist while the other was folded under his head. I shifted closer and snuggled against his chest, sighing as his arm around me tightened.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I closed my eyes, letting sleep pull me back under.

~~~

It was right around dinner time when we pulled ourselves out of bed.

Except for when we left our wing, Allanon had been leaving his armor and coat in our bedroom, opting instead for loose tunics and the occasional t-shirt. It was a pleasant change after all the time we spent heavily armed and armored before.

I had been leaving Moralltach and Crucible in our room and, truth be told, I wasn’t thrilled with the idea of putting them back on. But the road was dangerous thing. You’d never know where you could be swept off to, if you didn’t keep your feet under you.

A wise hobbit once said that and I knew from personal experience that he was right.

“What are you thinking?” Allanon asked quietly as we sat around the table that had been appropriated for our use.

“That I’m looking forward to moving to Paranor and having it be our last move.” I said, leaning over and kissing him.

“Mama, why’s it called Paranor?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know.” I said and looked at Allanon. “Why is it called Paranor?”

“I don’t know either. I suppose Galaphile thought it was a good name.” he shrugged a little.

“Galaphile?” I asked.

“He created the Druid Order and built Paranor to benefit all the Races.” he said.

“Add three more letters and you’ve got Paranormal.” I said. “Maybe that’s why?” I asked.

“It’s a possibility.” he said. “Why’d you ask, son?”

“I was just curious. Everything has a name. Isn’t it good for something to be named, Grandpa?” he asked, looking at Dad.

“Not always. But for important things, yes, it’s always good to know their name.” Dad said.

“Like a puppy?” Liam asked and I grinned into my glass.

“Yes, it’s always good for a puppy to know it’s name.” Dad said. “Makes it easier to call it if it knows it’s being called.”

“Or scolded.” I added. Liam grinned shamelessly.

“Can I have a puppy, Da?” he asked, going straight for the soft touch.

“When you’re older.” Allanon said and Liam’s face fell a little. “In the meantime,” Allanon continued and Liam’s face lit back up. “I think we could perhaps find a pony for you. It’s going to be a long trip to Paranor.”

 _Oh, you sneak._ I said as Liam let out a happy yell. _I think there’s a Shetland pony in the stables._

 _My thoughts exactly._ Allanon looked at Liam, who was practically vibrating. “Finish your dinner and then we’ll go down to the stables.” Allanon said. “Slowly. Don’t choke.” Allanon laughed.

 _Hey, Oberon, Orlaith, we have a question we want to ask._ I said as conversation turned to other topics.

<What is it, Little Druid?> Orlaith asked.

 _Since Liam keeps asking for a puppy, the next time you two have a litter, would you be willing to let Liam pick out a puppy?_ I asked.

There was a brief moment before the Hounds responded.

<We’d love for Liam to have one of our pups!> Oberon said. <But it won’t be for a while.>

 _Thank you!_ I said. _And we know. That’s why we’re not going to tell him until it happens. That and we’d rather keep our sanity._

<I know how you feel.> Orlaith grinned at me.

“Mama?” Liam asked. “Why are we moving to Paranor?”

“Because that’s going to be our home from now on. We’re going to train apprentices to make new Druids.” I said. “We want our family there, so that why we’re going to join Bandon and Catania and Amberle.”

“Oh.” Liam looked down at his food for a minute. “Will I like it there?” he asked.

“There’s lots of space to run and to explore.” I said. “There hasn’t been anyone in Paranor in years and years, so we don’t know what all’s in there.”

“But only the upper levels. The lower levels are off-limits until we can check them out.” Allanon said. Liam’s eyes brightened.

“Will I be able to ride my pony there?” he asked.

“As much as you want.” Allanon said. “But only when there’s someone else around.” _I don’t know what kind of temperament the pony has yet._

 _If it’s anything like the other Shetlands that I’ve met, it’s going to be stubborn and almost impossible to get to move if we’re not leading it._ I said.

“Yay!” Liam said and looked up at Allanon. “Are you done? Can we go now?” he asked. Allanon laughed and pushed his plate away.

“All right, let’s go.” he said and got up, helping Liam down. He took his hand. “We’ll be back in a bit.”

“Have fun!” I called, smiling as Liam practically dragged him out the door.

“I’m going to miss you.” Mom said quietly, smiling at me. “And Allanon and Liam.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll visit as soon as we can. I want to make sure we all get settled in and that Liam gets acclimated before we leave for a visit.” I said and sighed. “I worry about taking him from Arborlon. I know he hasn’t had much contact with kids his age and I’m a little worried that it’ll affect him.”

“I think it’ll be good for all of you.” Dad said quietly. “I imagine once word gets around at the Druid’s are open for business, you’ll have apprentices of all ages showing up. And until then, you can focus on bonding. Don’t forget, even if his memories were altered, there’s still only the beginnings of a bond there.”

“I know.” I said and pushed my plate away. “There’s so much to consider and worry about that I can’t figure out where to start.” I said. Mom smiled and reached across the table to put her hand on mine.

“You’ll be just fine. He loves you both and knows that you both love him. There’s no question about it. Give it time and let it develop on it’s own.” she said and I nodded, tearing up suddenly.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna do it. How am I gonna help this bright little boy become a good, strong man who’ll do the right thing?” I asked.

“With grace and humor and love.” Mom said. “You and Allanon are a great team already. You talk and plan and work together to make a bright future for him.” Mom grinned. “And you can talk privately at any time you want, even in front of him. That’s really gonna come in handy once you reach his teenage years.”

“Oh, I don’t even wanna think about those.” I said. “I want him to stay little for a while longer. We already missed so much and we don’t even know if we’ll get a chance for biological kids.” I shook my head.

“You _will_.” Mom said. “I have faith in you. If there was ever any group that can figure out a way to do the impossible, it’s this family. Don’t you ever forget that.” she squeezed my hand.

“I won’t.” I nodded. “You guys have to promise to visit too. It’s not a way one tree.” I said. Dad laughed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll visit you as soon as we can.” he said.

“Gotta see how the grandbabies are doing.” Granda said, his eyes suspiciously wet.

I laughed, feeling warm and loved.

~~~

“A more cantankerous animal I have yet to see.” Allanon said, throwing his coat onto the chair. “And yet, somehow, it behaved perfectly for Liam.”

“I take we’re not talking about Arion?” I asked, setting my book aside. Allanon gave me a Look.

“No, we’re not.” he said and shook his head. “That… _Beast_ is not fit to be dog food, much less a mount for our son. But no,” he kicked his boots off with a vengeance. “One look at the motley creature and Liam fell head over heels in love.” Allanon groaned and fell on the bed face first.

“I think, my love,” I barely kept the laughter out of my voice. “That we are in for a summer of stray animals, slimy toads and the occasional venomous snake.”

“And a small. dripping wet. male child.” he said, turning his head to face me. “Or have you forgotten the creek?” he asked.

“Oh, no, I have not forgotten.” I said, reaching out to run my fingers through his hair. “No, I’m considering how to fence it off in the winter, so he doesn’t become an icicle.”

“I think that even your superb fencing skills would not be enough to keep him out of the creek if he puts his mind to it.” Allanon sighed. “I suppose we should be grateful for his high spirits. It will make this move an adventure for him, instead of something worse.”

“I’d say we’re doing a marvelous job.” I said. “Is the little hellion in question asleep?”

“Out like a light.” Allanon said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “Arion’s giving us the Bay and the pony. He even saddled the contrary beast up for Liam and let him ride him around the arena for a while.”

“So we’ll be able to leave by the end of the week?” I asked. Allanon nodded.

“I was thinking we’d start packing tomorrow. Then we’ll get foodstuffs for the road. We should reach Paranor in three days, if the weather holds.” he said. I nodded, sighing a little. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m going to miss this bed.” I said, running my hand over the covers. “It’s where we first made love and talked about children. Where we decided to teach Bandon together and I said I wanted Catania for my apprentice.”

“We’ll have a lot more firsts in our bed at Paranor.” he said, reaching out and taking my hands. “And we’ll return to this bed whenever we need to come here.” he said and pulled me to him. “Although,” he grinned. “We could always make use of the time we have left with it.”

I grinned back and kissed him, reaching for the buttons on his pants and yanking them open. He laughed against my lips and ran his hands up my sides, pulling my t-shirt off and throwing it aside. I gasped when he pulled away to drop his mouth to my nipples. I moaned, head falling back as he suckled while pulling my shorts down off my hips.

“Lay back.” he murmured and I fell back in the bed, spreading my legs and lifting my hips so he could pull my shorts off and throw them to the side. Trailing kisses down my stomach, I gasped when he nuzzled the inside of my thigh before dropping his mouth to me.

“Oh, Allanon.” I moaned breathlessly, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned softly and picked up the pace. I cried out, whimpering as he stroked me. “Oh, oh, _yess_ ,” I hissed, hips rocking up. “Yes, there. Please, oh, please..” I whined. He chuckled and stroked his fingers over me without sliding them further in and I moaned, hips jerking.

He pulled away and kissed me, helping me work his pants off while he traced kisses along the line of my throat and sucked the spot behind my ear.

Once he was free of them, I hooked my leg around his waist and rolled us so I was on top.

“My turn.” I said and kissed him, running my hands up his sides and chest, touching and stroking and feeling him shudder under me. He groaned when I moved to nibble on his jaw, one hand sliding up to trace the tattoos on the side of his head. His hips bucked up at the sensation. I grinned and bit a trail up to where I could make use of those tattoos with my lips, teeth and tongue.

He whined when I nipped gently, the hands on my thighs tightening.

“Shh.” I murmured and trailed kisses down his throat, smiling when he leaned his head back to give me better access. “Not the only one who likes their neck kissed, hm?” I asked and laughed softly when he groaned. I wrapped my lips around his nipples, imitating him and he gasped, fingers digging into my hips now. I’d have bruises tomorrow, but it’d be worth it.

“C-Ciara, please.” he moaned, hips bucking again. I traced kisses down his stomach, feeling his erection brush against my stomach. He groaned when I wrapped my hand around him and stroked slowly. I kissed the crease of his legs, taking a moment to tease the tender skin.

I wanted him to feel me tomorrow.

Then I wrapped my lips around him and he let out a ragged cry, hips shuddering as he fought the urge to buck up. I teased him unmercifully, stroking and sucking and he clenched the sheets with both hands, panting and moaning.

I pulled away before he could finish, pausing to let him catch his breath and cool down a little.

“ _Damn_.” he muttered after several minutes of hard breathing. I laughed and crawled up to kiss him when he reached for me. I wrapped my hand around him and guided him in, crying out as he filled me. Allanon groaned, gripping my hips as I rocked on him, back arching.

It didn’t take long for either of us to come.

I called his name as I came, toes curling as I tightened around him and brought him with me. He let out a sharp cry as he followed me into blissful oblivion.

I collapsed against his chest and we did nothing but pant for breath and revel in the post-orgasm bliss.

“I think,” Allanon said after a while. “That we might have to take this bed with us.”

“Why?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Because I don’t think the one at Paranor is sturdy enough.”

~~

I woke with Allanon wrapped around me, face buried in my neck.

We had made love all night long and I was feeling deliciously sore this morning.

Wait. Shit.

“Wake up.” I said, reaching back and patting his hip. He grumbled. “ _Wake up_.” I insisted and slapped him on the ass.

“Not the most romantic way to wake up, but I’m game if you are.” he muttered, clearly half awake.

“No, not that.” I said, turning to look at him. “It’s Liam’s birthday.”

His eyes flew open.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes!” I said and sat up. “ _That’s_ why he’s been pushing for a puppy. Fuck.” I muttered and pushed my hands through my hair. “How could I forget? I’m his mother!”

“Easy, love.” Allanon slipped his arms around me. “You’re hardly the first parent to forget a birthday.” he said, kissing my shoulder. “Besides, we got him presents already, remember?”

“I know. I was going to wrap them yesterday, but I got distracted because of Ander and then the nap and the puppy and pony.” I threw my hands up. “And a cake!” I shook my head.

Allanon laughed and I glared at him.

“I suggest you explain why you’re laughing at me _tout de suite_ if you ever want sex again.” I said frostily. Allanon took a moment to stop laughing and kissed both of my flushed cheeks.

“I’m laughing, my dearest love,” he grinned. “Because six months ago you worried that we wouldn’t have the chance to celebrate his birthdays and now you’re all flustered because you forgot one.” he said. “The first, might I remind you, that he has had since he came to us.”

“Oh, dear gods. When did _you_ become the sensible one in this?” I asked, leaning against him. He kissed my forehead and laid us back into the bed.

“When reason fled before your terrible wrath.” he said and laughed when I slapped his side.

~~~

After I calmed down, we got dressed and slipped into Liam’s room.

We were there when he opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily and I leaned over to kiss his forehead.

“Good morning, birthday boy.” I murmured and his eyes widened as he sat straight up.

“It’s my birthday!” he exclaimed.

“That’s right.” I laughed and hugged him tight. “And we’re gonna spend the whole day together.”

“Can we go riding? I wanna show you my pony!” he said, climbing into Allanon’s lap.

“Of course we can. Why don’t you let Mama check your wrist?” he said, wrapping his arms around him loosely. Letting out a put upon sigh, Liam dutifully held his arm out.

After untying the knots, I checked the wrist over and found it had healed nicely.

“Let me know if it hurts all.” I said, smiling at him. I gently rotated the wrist 360 ° and Liam winced a little when I encountered light resistance, meaning it was sore, but not hurting. “He’s officially cleared to ride.” I declared as he scratched vigorously at his wrist.

“Can we go riding now?” he asked, eyes bright.

“Not before breakfast!” I said and tickled him gently. When he was breathless from laughing, I recalled that we had to go to court. “Actually, sunshine, Da and I need to attend court for a little bit. But we’ll have breakfast and while you’re taking a bath,” he made a face. “Da and I will do that, so we can still spend all day together, okay?” I asked.

“Okay!” he said and wiggled out of Allanon’s lap, going over to his dresser.

We left him to get dressed as Mom and Dad were getting up.

“Is the birthday boy up yet?” Mom asked, smiling.

“And getting dressed.” I said and glanced back towards his closed door. “I completely forgot yesterday, with everything that’s been going on. We’re going to take him riding and have lunch while we’re out. Could you guys possibly-“ I stopped when Dad raised a hand.

“We’ll take care of it.” he glanced at Liam’s door. “When are you leaving?”

“After breakfast, while Liam is taking a bath, we’re going to go to court so Ander can publicly declare both Arborlon’s and the Elves support of Paranor as we rebuild.” Allanon said. “Then we’ll collect Liam, some lunch and go riding.”

“I’m ready for breakfast!” Liam declared, coming out of his room.

In bright blue pants and a purple tunic, his hair carefully styled into a massive spike on his head.

Allanon started to laugh, but covered it with a cough. I bit back a laugh, not wanting him to feel bad about his choices.

“Liam, sweetie, why did you spike your hair?” I asked, my voice surprisingly steady.

“I think it looks cool!” he said proudly.

Any other day, I would fix it, but today was his birthday.

And if my little boy wanted to spike his hair on his birthday, then by the Gods, he’d spike his hair.

“It looks marvelous.” I said. “Shall we?” I asked, straightening up and offering my hand.

“Yeah!” Liam said, taking my hand and grinning brightly. I looked at Allanon, who was fighting to keep a straight face.

“Come on, Da.” I said and held my other hand out to him.

 _He looks someone put the Spire on his head_. Allanon said, taking my hand. “Let’s go.” he said.

 _I’m punching the first person who laughs._ I said as Allanon opened the door.

_I’m sure Ander will understand._

~~~

The spike had begun to tip over by the time we reached the kitchens and had reverted back to it’s normal messy state by the time we finished eating.

We took Liam back upstairs and while he went to bathe, we went down to the throne room

Court was already under way when we arrived and we waited just outside the door until Ander was done addressing the person before us.

“Allanon, Ciara. Come in.” Ander said, gesturing for us to enter.

“Your grace.” Allanon and I said at the same time.

“You two have performed above and beyond for Arborlon and the Elves. I understand it was your duty,” Ander raised his hand to stem Allanon’s answer. “But it is still appreciated beyond words. In recognition of this, I would like to pledge the support of Arborlon, the royal family and the Elves to you in your rebuilding of Paranor and her druids.”

“Thank you, your grace.” Allanon said quietly.

“Your support is greatly appreciated.” I said. Ander smiled and nodded. We left and raided the kitchen for lunch before getting Liam and I put riding boots on.

“Thank you again.” I said quietly before we walked out the door.

“You’re welcome. Now go and have fun.” Dad said, gently pushing me through the door.

~~~

“He’s down here on the end, Mama!” Liam said as we walked down the aisle. I grinned when a black and white head with the fuzziest ears I’d ever seen popped over the top of the stall.

“My goodness! He’s gorgeous.” I said, following Liam down. The pony nickered when he saw Liam and stared balefully at Allanon as he approached at a slower pace. “Wow,” I laughed a little. “He does not like you.” I looked back at Allanon who frowned as the pony nudged at Liam’s face.

“Clearly.” Allanon said dryly. I introduced myself to the pony, letting him sniff my hand. His lips twitched and I caught his muzzle between my hands before he could think to grab at my hands.

“None of that, my lad.” I said cheerfully. I let go and the pony watched me warily, but didn’t try to bite me again. He turned his attention back to Liam and became the sweetest animal in existence.

“Why am I not surprised?” Allanon asked as I got the halter down for Liam.

“Long experience with ponies.” I said and showed Liam how to slide the halter on and latch it securely. “After you’re done with Artaq, can you saddle the Bay?” I asked.

“Of course.” he said and kissed me briefly before glaring at the pony and stalking away.

“Mama, does Da not like my pony?” Liam asked worriedly.

“More like they don’t like each other.” I said and kissed his hair. “But I’m sure they’ll come around.”

The look on the pony’s face said only if hell were to freeze over.

I helped Liam put the saddle on and showed him how to cinch it. I also showed him where to poke the pony in the belly so he released any air he might be holding. The pony rolled his eyes and tried to reach around to bite me.

A discrete elbow took care of that.

“And this next part,” I pulled the bridle down. “Is easy.” I said. “Come here.” I said and directed Liam over to stand beside and to the left of the pony’s head.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Take the bit by the left shank.” I said, gently moving his hand over. “And put your hand over his nose, just like that.” I said, helping him slide his right arm over his muzzle. “And slide the bit between his lips.” I added my grip to Liam’s, in case the pony decided to protest the bit.

The pony took the bit easily.

“Now hold that there.” I said and reached over to pull the headstall up over his ears. “When you’re bigger, you can do that yourself while you hold the bit, but for right now, I’ll do it, okay?” I said. He nodded.

“Now what?” he asked.

“Now we buckle the throatlatch.” I said and he stepped back a little. “See that buckle dangling? Grab hold of it.” he nodded and grabbed it. “Slide the strip on this side through the top of the buckle and line the little tab up to a hole, but not too tight.” I said.

“How do you tell if it’s all right?” he asked, looking up at me.

“Put your hand up against his throat, right here.” I said and showed him where to press his hand. “Hold it there,” I pulled the buckle up so it tight against his hand and the pony’s throat. “See? You can’t move your fingers. And the pony can’t breathe very well.”

“I see!” he said, grinning brightly. “So if it’s looser, he can breathe better?” he asked.

“Exactly!” I said and he pulled his hand back and I helped him line the tongue of the buckle up with a hole. “All right! He’s now saddled!”

“Why’d we leave the halter on?” Liam asked as I lifted him up into the saddle.

“So we can tie him to up when we stop for lunch.” I said, watching him put his feet into the stirrups. I untied a lead rope and curled it around my elbow. “Why don’t you ride around the yard for a few minutes while I go help Da saddle up our horses, okay?” I said. He nodded and spent a few minutes kicking until the pony started walking. I laughed to myself and wandered deeper into the stables to see Allanon sliding the bit into the Bay’s mouth.

“You oughta consider naming him.” Allanon said, pulling the headstall up over his ears. “Arion told me he’s four, which means we’ll have him for a while.”

“I’ll think of something.” I said as Allanon put the mounting block next to the Bay for me.

“Just make pronounceable for the rest of us.” he teased as I swung up.

“Aw, I was thinking of naming him Cuchulain.” I said as he moved the block away.

“I said pronounceable.” he grinned and moved aside as I urged the Bay out of the stables and into the yard where Liam was trotting in a circle.

“How do I look, Mama?” he asked.

“You look great, sweetheart!” I said, glancing back as Allanon came out on Artaq.

“He’s bouncing around like a sack of flour.” Allanon said, shifting a little in his saddle.

“Yeah, but he’s having fun. And besides,” I raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t have much room to talk.” I said.

Allanon stuck his tongue out.

“Maybe later.” I grinned. “Come on, Liam, lets go.”

~~~

Liam’s new pony, officially christened Leaf because of a pretty leaf he saw, was as well behaved as anyone could ever ask.

The Bay was a little skittish, but settled down once we got going.

We stopped for lunch in a little a meadow and Liam helped me unpack lunch as Allanon picketed the horses and Leaf.

“Mama, why do only birthdays come once a year?” he asked when Allanon sank down beside us.

“Because you only get born once a year.” I said, bopping him on the nose. “Are you enjoying your birthday so far?” I asked.

“Yeah!” he said, grinning brightly. “What are we gonna do when we get back?” he asked.

“You are going to take a nap and Mama and I are going to rest for while.” Allanon said, wrapping an arm around him and kissing his forehead. “Now eat your lunch.” he said, ruffling his hair.

Liam smiled brightly and started eating.

 _We’ll have his cake and presents after dinner tonight? Or should we give him his presents and wait for the cake after dinner?_ I asked, glancing at Allanon.

_Presents, dinner and then his cake._

~~

The ride home was uneventful and we let the horses out into the pasture after we’d untacked and rubbed them down. Liam was yawning heavily by the time we got done, so Allanon picked him and carried him up stairs.

“He’s fallen asleep.” I murmured, smiling at he slept against Allanon’s shoulder.

“All that fresh air.” he said as I opened the door for him. I poked my head in, then motioned for him to carry him inside.

Once again, my parents had covered my ass. There was a banner hanging up that read _Happy 6 th Birthday, Liam!_ There were presents piled up on one of the higher tables and a cake with the words _Happy Birthday_ iced onto it.

“It’s a good thing he’s not awake yet. We’d have a hard time keeping him out of that.” Allanon grinned as I opened the door to Liam’s bedroom.

“It’s going to be hard enough when he wakes up.” I said and pulled the covers back. Allanon laid him down. I pulled his boots off and set them down gently while Allanon pulled the covers over him.

Easing out the door, I closed the door gently and we collapsed on the couch just as Dad, Mom and Granda entered with the hounds.

“I’m surprised the lad isn’t drooling over the cake.” Granda said.

“He’s tired out from the ride.” Allanon said. “He fell asleep after we let the horses and the pony out into the pasture.”

“The pony, by the by, is now named _Leaf_.” I said. “After a very pretty Oak leaf he saw.”

“I take there’s an ‘A’ in there, instead of an ‘I’?” Dad asked.

“Thank God for small favors.” I said, shaking my head. “And we want to wait on his cake until after dinner. A little patience won’t hurt him.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Mom said. “Arion, Ander and Diana sent up presents, but can’t make it. I think I got all the presents for him.”

“There’s one more and it’s in my bag.” I said and got up, kissing Allanon’s cheek.

I pulled my bag out of the closet and dug around until I pulled out a slightly battered stuffed tiger. I stared at it for a minute, trying to smooth some of the fake fur, then went back out to the living room.

“Oh.” Mom said quietly.

“This was Katie’s.” I told Allanon, coming to a stop beside him. “Or it was going to be when she got old enough.” he slipped his arm around me.

“Why a tiger?” he asked.

“There was a-a cartoon series I loved growing up, called _Calvin and Hobbes_. It was about a little boy named Calvin who had all kinds of adventures with his stuffed tiger called Hobbes. In the cartoon, you could never tell whether Hobbes was actually real or not, even though several frames showed him as a stuffed tiger. I hoped that, when she was old enough, I could show Katie _Calvin and Hobbes_ and she could learn to use her imagination like that.” I stroked the tiger for a moment. “I looked high and low for a stuffed tiger. I ended up sewing one for her and was going to give this to her for her birthday. But I never got the chance.” I smiled down at the thing.

“I’m sure Liam will love it.” Allanon said, squeezing my hip.

“I think he will.” I said and kissed his cheek.

Then I slipped into Liam’s room and laid the tiger next to him. I kissed his forehead and eased back out, closing the door behind me.

~~~

It was an hour later when Liam woke up, coming out of his room while carrying the stuffed tiger I had made.

“Mama? Where’d he come from?” Liam asked, holding his tiger up a little.

“He came looking for a friend. I told him you might be feeling a little lonesome.” I said, kneeling down to his height.

“Really? What’s his name?” Liam asked, eyes wide.

“His name is Hobbes.” I said, reaching out and booping both their noses.

“Da! Look at my new friend!” Liam exclaimed, climbing up onto the couch beside Allanon.

“I see that!” he said, kissing his head as Liam held the tiger up for inspection. “I hope he doesn’t eat me alive.”

“Don’t worry, Da. I won’t let him.” Liam said. I grinned and ruffled his hair.

“We all appreciate that.” I said.

<Atticus wants to know if you want him to bring over the rest of the presents?> Oberon asked.

 _Yes, please._ I said as Liam examined every inch of the tiger.

“I think,” Dad said. “That these are also for our birthday boy.” he picked up the pile and set them down in front of Liam.

The next twenty minutes were filled Oohs and Aahs and flying paper.

Liam ended up with several new toys, a couple of outfits and a pair of new riding boots, courtesy of Arion.

And the toy he took with him to bed after dinner and cake was Hobbes.

“I think we’ll have to pry that away from him.” Allanon said, straightening up from tucking Liam in.

“I’m glad he loves it so much.” I said as he joined me in the door way.

“You did a beautiful job on it.” he said and kissed my cheek. “Let’s go to bed. We have a lot to do before we can leave at the end of the week.”

“Go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.” I said, cupping his cheek for a minute. He nodded in understanding and kissed me gently, before padding into our bedroom.

I watched Liam sleep and marveled at the fact that I was given another chance to be a mom.

I had honestly thought that it wouldn’t happen again, even after I’d met Allanon.

Between us not knowing if we’d survive the crisis of the Ellcrys, his magic sterilizing him and the fact that I didn’t think I would ever be ready again, I didn’t think children were even an option anymore.

But there was no way I could have turned him away when Leif wanted us to take him. I had offered Allanon the choice of giving him to my parents to adopt, before we realized how Leif had altered his memories.

Before Allanon and I had fallen in love with him.

“I’m so glad we have you, my sunshine boy.” I murmured, smiling as he cuddled the tiger in his sleep.

With one last look, I eased the door closed and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Mama!” Liam called as I folded and stuffed the last of Allanon’s shirts into his bag.

“So help me…” I muttered. “Yes, sweetheart?” I called back, tugging the saddle bag closed and buckling it shut.

“I can’t find my boots!” he hollered.

“You mean the ones Prince Arion just gave you?” I did a last sweep of Allanon’s dresser before I tossed the last of my jewelry into my jewelry box and closed it, locking it shut.

“Yes!” Liam called after a moment.

“Did you check under your bed?” I asked, stuffing the box into my bag between my sweatshirt and jeans.

There was long pause and I grinned to myself.

“Found them!” he called.

“Under your bed, I imagine.” I muttered. “Good job, sweetheart!” I called back as I heard the door to the wing open and Allanon’s footsteps coming down the hall.

“The horses are ready.” he said as I buckled Moralltach on, then strapped Crucible to my thigh. “Why do you still wear that?” he asked sourly, glaring at the dagger.

“Because it never hurts to be heavily armed.” I said, grinning.

It was Allanon’s considered opinion that I should either drop the thing in the river or give it to Dad to take to Ireland with him. He wanted me as far from that blade as possible, after what had happened in the Sanctuary.

“I’d rather you be a little less heavily armed.” he muttered.

“Yeah, but it gets you to stare at my legs.” I teased and kissed him. He returned the kiss for a moment, then pulled back.

“I love you.” he muttered and kissed the tip of my nose. “And I hate that dagger.”

“I love you too.” I said. “And I know you hate Crucible. My parents know you hate Crucible. I think the only person you haven’t told is the Dagda Mor and that’s because he’s dead.” I patted his cheek. “Now grab the bags while I grab our son and we can skedaddle.”

“You’ve never told me what skedaddle means.” Allanon said, picking up my duffel and his saddle bags.

“It means move out. Leave. Shake a leg.” I shook my head. “Liam! It’s time to go, bud!” I said and poked my head in his room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, little legs kicking and picking absently at his tiger. “C’mon, sweetie. It’s time to leave.”

“I don’t wanna go.” Liam said, looking at me with red eyes and quivering bottom lip.

“I’ll handle this.” Allanon said quietly and set the bags down. I moved aside so he could kneel in front of Liam. “What’s wrong, munchkin? You’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“I don’t wanna.” he said, shaking his head. Allanon pulled him into a hug and let him cry against his shoulder for a while.

“I know change is scary.” Allanon picked Liam up and sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling him close. “And I know that going somewhere you’ve never been before is even scarier. It’s okay to be scared. Even I get scared.”

“You do?” Liam asked, sniffling and hugging Hobbes tightly.

“I do.” Allanon kissed his head. “I get scared that you or Mama might get hurt. I get scared over lots of things.” he rubbed his back soothingly. “But being scared can be good. It can keep you safe.” Allanon said.

“I think it’s trying to keep me safe by telling me to stay here.” Liam said firmly. I laughed softly.

“You know Mama and I would do anything to keep you safe, right?” Allanon asked. Liam nodded. “And that we’d never do anything to hurt you?” Liam nodded again. “I know you’re nervous and that’s okay, but you need to be brave now, okay?”

“How long will it take to get there?” Liam asked.

“Three days.” I said. “We can camp out and watch the stars come out.”

He considered this for a while.

“I can do that.” Liam said. Allanon wrapped an arm around me and hugged us both tightly.

“I love you.” he declared and kissed Liam’s head, then kissed me. “And I love you.” he said.

“I love you too, Da!” Liam said, grinning. “And I love you, Mama!” he said brightly.

“And I love you, Liam.” I kissed his forehead. “As much as I love you.” I kissed Allanon.

“So, are we ready?” Allanon asked, looking down at Liam.

“Yeah.” he said finally.

~~~

Half an hour later, we were finally underway.

To make it easier on Liam, Mom, Dad, Granda and the Hounds had left yesterday afternoon. Now Allanon lead the way with Liam on his little pony in the middle and me bringing up the rear on the Bay, who still hadn’t been named and I was seriously considering just calling him ‘Bay’ to make it easier.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Allanon asked, glancing back at me.

“I like ‘Bay’. Short, sweet and to the point.” I said.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Allanon laughed.

“’Stubborn’ springs to mind.” I said, tightening the reins as the Bay skittered to the side. Leaf glanced back at the gelding, but didn’t do anything more.

“’Stupid’ as well.” Allanon said, glancing back as I brought gelding back under control.

“Just plain ‘Dumb’.” I muttered as the gelding settled down.

“Da, why are ponies shorter than horses?” Liam asked, looking up at Allanon.

“Because they were bred that way.” Allanon said, smiling back at Liam. “So short people and kids can ride them.”

“As a short person, I object to that.” I said. Liam giggled.

“People shorter than your mother.” Allanon amended, grinning.

“You know what.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Silence settled over us as the birds sang in the trees and the wind moved the trees gently.

The Bay started to get antsy and I shifted my attention to keeping him under control.

“Allanon, we need to find a place to stop for a bit.” I said, feeling him tensing under me.

“Why?” he asked, looking back and seeing me fighting with the gelding. “Never mind.” he said and I felt his mind roam. “There’s a clearing up ahead where we can stop for lunch.”

“You guys go ahead and do that.” I said, bringing the Bay to a quivering halt. “This one and I need to have a discussion.” I said as the Bay tried to drop his head to buck.

Allanon lead Liam to the clearing and the moment they were clear of the trail, I urged the Bay forward, though I held him to a walk. He fought me every step of the way, trying to take the bit and run with it.

“Oh, no, you don’t.” I said, holding on with an iron grip. He stopped several times and only continued when I insisted. Eventually settling back down, I turned him up the trail and he started fighting me again.

“That’s what is it.” I muttered. “You’re barn sour.” we came to a stop and I reached down to pat his neck, feeling him quiver underneath me. “I get it now.” I murmured.

He let out a lonesome whicker and I smiled.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go back more than once I imagine. But for now, home is this way.” I turned him back up the trail and he fought me until he realized that he had to do as I asked.

Then he settled down as we made our way to the clearing.

Allanon had already set Artaq up and was helping Liam picket Leaf, who was more interested in grass than eating Druids. I stopped and smiled as Allanon helped Liam drive the picket into the ground.

It warmed every inch of me to see my husband and son together.

What made it even better was that I could say that. My husband and son.

“Everything all right?” Allanon asked, glancing over at me.

“Yeah. He’s just barn sour.” I said, urging the Bay forward. Artaq looked up as we approached, then returned to the grass.

“Good job, Liam.” Allanon said. “Why don’t you go get something to drink while I help Mama?” he said. Liam nodded and walked over the packs to pull out a water skin.

“I think I also found a name for him.” I said as I swung down. Allanon took him by the reins as I loosened the cinch.

“What’s that?” he asked, pulling the bridle off and taking hold of the halter.

“Kama.” I said and Allanon raised an eyebrow at me. “It’s a Maori word that translates to ‘willing or eager’, which he certainly is.” I said, taking the picket line from Allanon as he pulled the stake out of the saddlebag.

“Just like his rider.” he grinned and kissed my cheek before I could protest.

“You’re just lucky you’re cute.” I said, attaching the line to Kama’s halter.

“It’s a burden.” he shrugged, making sure the stake was set and attaching the line to it. I laughed and kissed him when he stood up. He pulled me against him, pulling my hips against his.

“I’m hungry!” Liam called and we broke apart, laughing together.

“I think he times it.” I said, hanging Kama’s bridle over my arm.

“I think so.” he said and kept an arm wrapped around me. “I think he gets jealous of the attention we show each other.”

“If so, we need to put a stop to it.” I said.

“Is it just me, or has he been demanding more attention lately?” Allanon asked after a few moments as we walked over to the blanket that Liam had spread out.

“No, it’s not just you.” I considered it while we set out lunch. _I wonder if it’s an effect of losing his mother and then the… creature he’d considered his father before us?_

 _Leif altered his memories, didn’t he?_ Allanon asked, looking concerned. I also caught the faintest inkling of jealousy and hid a smile.

 _He did, but he couldn’t change his emotions. Liam could be feeling like he’s been abandoned, though he might not know why or how to explain it_. I said.

 _So what do we do? How do we help him?_ Allanon asked.

 _I’m not sure. Let him know we love him and will always be there for him, for a start. Beyond that, we’ll have to address it as it comes up._ I said.

“Why do you guys kiss so much?” Liam asked suddenly.

“Because we love each other and that’s how we show affection.” Allanon said. _And because I have a hard time getting through the day if I can’t kiss you as much as possible._ he added, grinning at me.

“It’s kind of yucky.” Liam said, making a face.

“We kiss you all the time. Is that yucky?” I asked, kissing his forehead for example.

“No, it’s because you love me. Right?” he asked and there was the underlying cause of the question.

Liam wasn’t sure if we loved him or not. For a moment, I wondered what I’d done to make him think we didn’t, but then I remembered that I’d been unsure at that age too.

“We will love you forever.” I pulled him into my lap. “No matter what you do or say, we will always love you.” I said, snuggling him close.

“Even when I’m bad?” he asked quietly.

“Even then.” Allanon said, wrapping his arms around both of us. “We won’t stop loving you just because you do something wrong, Liam. You’re our son. You belong with us and we will never stop loving you.”

For a moment, I thought that maybe what Allanon had said had gone over his head.

Then his bottom lip started to quiver and he began to cry.

I held and rocked him, whispering quietly to soothe him. Liam wrapped his arms around me, face pressed against my stomach.

 _I wonder what brought this on._ Allanon said sadly, rubbing his back soothingly.

 _I don’t know. Could be what we were just talking about._ I said.

 _Have I ever expressed my interest in ripping the vampire limb from limb?_ Allanon asked, holding us a little tighter.

 _Yes, but I think it’s appropriate here as well_. I said, kissing Liam’s head.

He calmed down a few minutes later and wiped at his eyes.

“Do you think you can tell me what’s upsetting you?” I asked gently.

Liam shook his head.

“Okay. We’ll sit here for a while and enjoy the shade.” I said.

Liam leaned against me, closing his eyes. His breathing evened out and he fell asleep in my arms.

~~

Liam was still asleep when we moved on, so Allanon took Liam with him, one arm curled around him protectively, while I lead Leaf  on Kama.

It surprised me, given how headstrong Artaq tended to be, that he was the easiest going of the three equines we had with us.

But then Artaq was Allanon’s horse and there was nothing ordinary about Allanon.

“I think we should wait until it’s closer to sunset before we stop for the night.” Allanon said as the trail widened so we were riding side by side.

“Agreed. Especially with the late start and Kama being a knothead.” I said, patting the gelding’s neck.

“I hope we don’t have any trouble.” Allanon murmured, glancing around.

“If we do, I’m sure we’ll be the first to know.” I teased and Allanon rolled his eyes at me.

“You’re hilarious.” he deadpanned.

“And I’m cute too.”

~~~

It ended up being around midnight before we found somewhere to stop.

Liam had woken up from his nap and ridden along on Leaf, chattering up a storm until he’d started to nod off. Then we had stopped and Allanon had given him to me while he lead the pony, who was getting crankier as time went on.

Artaq, it seemed, shared Allanon’s temperament toward Leaf and pinned his ears back at the pony, baring his teeth when Leaf tried to stop one time too many.

Leaf decided that this forced march was just fine with him.

“There’s a clearing with a clean stream up ahead.” Allanon said quietly, his voice betraying how tired he was.

“Oh, thank god.” I muttered as we left the trail.

The minute we entered the clearing, both horses stopped dead, ears up and nostrils flaring.

Even Leaf was listening.

 _I think we’re about encounter trouble_. I said, tightening my arm around Liam as Allanon drew his sword.

 _I think you’re right_. he replied. Then large, four legged forms appeared out of the woods and my throat tightened.

“Werewolves.” I muttered, noting the size. That’s when it occurred to me that it had been a full moon last night and tonight. “Let me deal with this.” I said, not looking at Allanon.

“Ciara-“ he said warningly.

“They haven’t attacked yet, so if we’re lucky, they won’t.” I said softly, then raised my voice. “Hello. My name is Ciara O’Sullivan, Iron Druid. Are we interrupting your hunt?” I asked.

The lead wolf cocked it’s head, then nodded.

“We apologize for our intrusion. We would like to stay until morning, if that would be amenable. Our son needs to sleep on something other than a saddle and we ourselves are tired, as are our horses.” I said and paused. “If this is not, we will continue until we reach the town.”

 _Ciara-_ Allanon said as the lead wolf approached us.

 _If there’s a problem, I’ve got enough juice in my tree to slow them down enough for us to get away_. I said, tightening my hold on Kama as he quivered beneath us.

There was something familiar in the eyes of the werewolf as he stared up at me and for a moment my mind went blank before I placed the eyes.

“ _Hal?_ ” I demanded, eyes widening. The wolf chuffed in amusement and nodded. “What are you doing here? I thought you were all in Arizona! Wait, no, I know, you can’t answer like this. Can we say the night? I’ll cook breakfast in the morning.”

He looked back at the Pack for a long moment, then looked up at me and nodded.

“Thank you.” I said, addressing him and the Pack. He pulled back and they moved to the edge of clearing. “Put your sword away, dear.” I looked at Allanon, who let it collapse.

“You have the strangest friends.” Allanon said, dismounting and coming over to take Liam from me. The little boy mumbled in his sleep as he laid his head on Allanon’s shoulder.

“You meet a lot of people as an Iron Druid.” I said and swung down.

I laid a bedroll out and took the horses while Allanon laid Liam down and tucked him in, pulling Hobbes from the saddle bag on Leaf’s saddle and letting Liam cuddle him.

Once the horses were picketed, Allanon and I untacked them and I rubbed them down while Allanon spread our bedrolls out on either side of Liam.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, glancing at the packs.

“I’m ready to drop.” I said and yawned. I noticed that the Pack had all laid down in a group while a few had stayed up to stand guard.

 _I’d rather one of us keep watch while they’re around_. Allanon’s eyes flickered towards the Pack.

 _Hal’s a good friend and he won’t let them do anything to us._ I said, noting one of the wolves keeping watch was Hal himself. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.” _And in case you hadn’t noticed, they’re keeping watch. Believe me, being on the side of the Pack is the safest place to be._

 _If you say so_. Allanon said doubtfully and I wondered why he’d suddenly started questioning everything I told him.

We stretched out and I noticed that the horses didn’t seem perturbed by the wolves presence now that they’d settled down for the night. Allanon took the side towards the road, so he could keep an eye on the werewolves while I stretched out with my back to them, feeling secure in the knowledge they were standing watch.

He fell asleep before I did and I smiled, laying my arm over Liam and twining my fingers with his.

Allanon half-woke at the sound of a minor scuffle, but a quick growl from Hal settled it.

“Sh,” I murmured soothingly. “It’s all right. Hal’s got them under control. Sleep, my love.”

~~~

We woke in the morning and found that the Pack was already up and milling around. Allanon relaxed a little when he saw they had kids with them.

“Good morning.” Hal said cheerfully, grinning as I sat up and yawned. “I’m glad you recognized me last night. I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“It was kind of late last night.” I said quietly, looking at Liam who was still asleep. “And I thought you were all still in Arizona.”

“We had to move on.” he said grimly, then shook his head. “I know you said you’d cook us breakfast, but seeing the way you dropped last night, we thought we’d do it this morning.”

“Thank you.” Allanon said.

“No trouble.” Hal said and held his hand out. “Hal Hauk. Former Attorney, current Alpha male of the Tempe Arizona Pack.”

“Allanon. Druid of Paranor and Ciara’s husband.” he replied.

“Well, congratulations.” he said. “And who is this?” he asked as Liam sat up and yawned.

“This is our son Liam.” I said. _There’s a story there, but we’ll have to explain later._ I broadcast and Hal nodded.

“Hello, Liam.” he smiled. “Once you’ve woken up, you can join us for breakfast.” he said.

~~

After we’d all taken care of morning business, we joined the Pack at their fire and I giggled when I saw Allanon’s eyes widen at the sheer amount of people present.

“Seems like you guys have doubled in numbers.” I said. Hal made a disgruntled noise as he passed me a cup of coffee.

“We absorbed several smaller packs as we moved north. After everything went to shit, it became easy for normal humans to tell when there were werewolves around. They started hunting us again and, well…” he trailed off.

“I’m so sorry.” I said. He shrugged.

“That’s the way life goes.” he said. “But once the Druids started to establish order, things calmed down.” he grinned at Allanon. “You come from a long line of reasonable and unreasonable men and women. I’m glad you’re one of the reasonable ones.”

“Me too.” I said and kissed his cheek.

“Ew.” Liam said around a mouthful of eggs.

“Hush and eat your breakfast.” I said, kissing the top of his head.

“Do you have an apprentice, Ciara?” Hal asked suddenly.

“I do. A young elven woman named Catania. She and her, erm,” I glanced at Allanon.

“Lover.” he said after a moment of thought.

“Lover, Bandon and their baby will have passed this way last week, right before it rained so much.” I said and my heart clenched a little. “Why?”

“They had trouble with a group of trolls. We helped them. The boy, Bandon, nearly cut my head off before I could change back and introduce myself.” Hal said.

“I’ll congratulate them and you can skin them.” Allanon rumbled, looking at me.

“Agreed.” I said and looked at Hal. “Thank you for that. How’d you know she was mine?”

“I could smell you on her. It took several minutes for me to convince them that I knew you, so that was just confirmation. You Iron Druids are a suspicious lot.” he snorted.

“Can you blame us?” I asked.

Liam had been watching some of the kids play and some of the kids had been watching him.

“Mama, can I go say hi to the other kids?” he asked, glancing up at me.

“If it’s okay with Da.” I said. Liam looked up at him and Allanon nodded.

“It’s all right with me. Want me to hold onto Hobbes?” he offered. Liam regarded the tiger for a long moment, then shook his head.

“I’ll hold onto him. Thank you!” he said and was off like a shot.

“Don’t worry. We don’t tolerate bullying in our kids.” Hal said, catching Allanon’s worried look.

“If you say so.” Allanon muttered, keeping half an eye on Liam.

“It’s his first time as a parent.” I said affectionately, shifting closer to him.

“Ah.” Hal grinned. “So what’s the story with Liam?” he asked.

“Do you remember Leif Helgarson?” I asked and Allanon growled.

“Yeah, I remember the bastard.” Hal said.

“I like you.” Allanon said, grinning at Hal for the first time.

“He apparently fell in love with an elven woman when she had Liam. He and the woman raised him until the demons attacked last year.” I said, watching Liam play tag with the other kids, Hobbes held against his side. “Leif first brought him to Arborlon where I was helping to treat refugees before healers from Storlock could arrive. Then, before the final attack on the palace, Leif appeared and wanted us to take him, so he wouldn’t feed off of him.”

“Which he did anyway.” Allanon rumbled, hands flexing.

“Turns out he altered Liam’s memory and replaced himself and Liam’s birth mother with us. So he thinks he’s ours, when he’s adopted. We’re trying to let the bond form before we tell him. He’s having abandonment issues right now.” I said as Liam fell down. Allanon tensed, but I put my hand on his knee, restraining him as an older kid came over and helped Liam up, clearly checking him to make sure he was okay before pulling him back into the game.

“That had to have been a surprise.” Hal said when we turned back to him.

“It was. But we’d already fallen in love with him, so it was easy to take him in.” I said.

“Is your father still kicking around?” Hal asked after a while.

“Yeah. He, Mom, Granda, the hounds and my little brother moved to Ireland to start another grove.” I said. Hal’s eyebrows rose.

“Little brother? Good grief.” he said.

“Thorin Riordan O’Sullivan.” I said, grinning as Hal got the reference, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s Atticus.” he muttered. “I’m surprised Granuaile went along with it.”

“Mom’s secretly a huge geek.” I grinned.

“Mama! Did you see that!” Liam came running over. “I tackled one of the big kids!” he said, sitting down between us.

“I saw that! And you got all muddy too!” I grinned and brushed some of the mud off his nose.

“Yeah! It was great!” he said. I laughed and hugged him.

“Dad, I think there’s a problem.” the same older kid who had helped Liam to his feet said, walking up to Hal.

“What’s up, kiddo?” Hal asked.

“Torbin and Alex are eyeing the horses.” he said, looking over at Artaq, Kama and Leaf.

“I’ll go deal with them.” Hal said, getting up. “Oh, by the way, this is Ciara O’Sullivan and her husband Allanon. You already met their son Liam.” he said.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Gunnar Hauk.” he said and extended his hand. We both shook it as two young men broke away and eased towards our horses.

“Mama.” Liam said warningly.

“I see ‘em, sweetie.” I glanced at Hal and he nodded. “We’ll be right back.” I said, putting my hand on Hal’s shoulder and I heard Liam gasp as we went invisible.

By mutual, unspoken agreement, we followed the two trouble makers until they were close to the horses. Then, before they could do anything, Hal clamped his hands on the back of their necks and let out a terrible growl as I dropped the visibility binding.

Kama’s head snapped up to stare at us, but when Artaq and Leaf didn’t react, neither did he and went back to eating.

Hal escorted the two boys off to have a word with them and walked back to Allanon and Liam.

“I think we’ll head off soon.” I said. “See if we can make better time today.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Allanon said.

“Will I get to say goodbye to my new friends?” Liam asked.

“Of course. They can even come visit us at Paranor.” I said as Hal came back over.

“Sorry about that.” he said, shaking his head. “They won’t be any more trouble to you.”

“We’re going to head out in a little bit.” I said as Liam got up and hurried off to go talk to his new friends. “Thank you for everything. Hal. You and your Pack are more than welcome to visit us.”

“We may have to take you up on that. We’ve got some youngsters that are starting to show certain talents.” he said.

“When you’re certain, come find us.” Allanon said. “I’m sure Liam would like to have some friends.”

We let Liam talk to his friends while we saddled the horses and I giggled a little when Leaf nipped Allanon on the butt.

“If it wasn’t for Liam,” Allanon said, glaring at the pony. “You’d be dog food.” the pony raised his ears innocently.

“He’s so intimidated.” I giggled and Allanon glared at me.

“You’re no help.” he pointed at me.

“I try.” I said and cinched Kama’s saddle up. He snorted when I poked him in the belly.

We finished saddling the horses and I called Liam over.

“They said they’d come visit, Da!” Liam said as Allanon lifted him into the saddle.

“That’s great, munchkin.” he said and kissed his forehead before he came over the give me a boost. As I settled into the saddle, Hal came over.

“We’re settled in the town up the road and we’ll send word when it’s time for the kids to start training.” Hal said, glancing at Allanon as he swung up.

“Sounds good.” I said. He stepped back.

“Safe travels.” Hal called as we left the clearing.

~~~

We spent the next night outdoors and arrived at Paranor the following afternoon.

“They’re here!” Bandon called as Catania played with Amberle under one of the shade trees.

“Yay!” Catania said, smiling as she lifted Amberle up and came over to greet us.

“Thank the gods.” I said, swinging down. “My ass hurts.” I groaned as Bandon helped Liam down.

“Hey, squirt.” Bandon said as Liam wrapped his arms around him.

“Bandon!” he exclaimed happily.

“As soon as we’ve gotten the horses put away and I’ve had a nap, I’m going to skin the both of you.” I said, pointing at Catania as she approached with Amberle.

“Why?” Bandon asked, setting Liam down.

“Trolls and werewolves.” Allanon said ominously and Bandon flushed.

“Oh. So you ran into them.” he said.

“Yeah. And we’re going to have a long talk.” I said. Liam yawned and leaned against Bandon’s leg.

“Come on, Liam, why don’t we go lay down for a bit.” Catania said. “And when you wake up, you can pick out your very own room.” she took his free hand and lead him inside.

Allanon, Bandon and I took the horses to the stables where the two that had brought the wagon were already stabled.

“We didn’t want to worry you.” Bandon said, untacking Leaf.

“Careful, he bites.” I warned. “I understand you wanting not to worry us, Bandon, but that doesn’t change the fact that we asked you to tell if you had any trouble.”

“We didn’t.” Bandon said, pushing Leaf’s muzzle away as he pulled the saddle off. “Catania and I were holding them off when the werewolves arrived to help us.” he set the saddle on the rack and pulled the bridle off. he let the pony into the stall before he pulled the halter off. He gave him a ration of oats and filled the water bucket. “And it was only five trolls. Two of them were already dead when the werewolves showed up.”

“You’re completely missing the point.” Allanon said, giving Artaq grain and dishing up a serving for me to give Kama. “We wanted to make sure you were safe. We weren’t going to make you come back if you’d had trouble.”

“Well,” I said, pulling Kama’s halter off and giving him the oats. “ _He_ wouldn’t. I might have had tried.”

“We’re all right.” Bandon protested. “We got here after that just fine. Well, except for the creek I mentioned.”

“Bandon, that is _not_ the point.” I said. “We love you and we worry about you and Catania both. Why didn’t you tell us?” I asked, motioning for him to sit down on a hay bale.

“I wanted to prove I could take care of my family on my own.” he said quietly. “That I’m not going to let them down.”

“Oh, kiddo.” I said and pushed his hair back like I did Liam’s. “No one’s doubting you can take care of your family. No one’s doubting _you_.” I lifted his chin to look up at me. “But I’m your mother and it’s my job to worry about you. Just like I worry about Catania and Amberle and Liam.”

“So I’m not in trouble?” he asked, grinning.

“Oh, you-“ I laughed and pulled him into a hug. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

“I’m glad you’re here.” he said, his voice muffled against my shoulder.

“Me too. Now come on,” I pulled back and smiled at me. “Let’s go let Catania know she’s not in trouble.”

~~

I groaned when I flopped down onto the bed in the suite we’d taken for ourselves. Bandon and Catania had taken the one across the hall from us and that was where she’d put Liam down for his nap.

“I’m done with riding for a while. Even for fun.” I said, smiling when Allanon laid down beside me.

“Agreed.” he groaned and smiled, curling his arm around me. “On the bright side, we made it here safely and Liam is out like a light.” he leaned over to press kisses to my neck, trailing his fingers up my side.

“I like that bright side.” I said, turning my head to kiss him.

We pulled our clothes off and made love slowly, too tired to do anything other than the basics. We reveled in being able to do so at leisure in our own home.

I moaned his name when I came, arching up as he shuddered against me, whispering my name in my ear.

We collapsed into the sheets and Allanon rolled aside, pulling me against his chest as we drifted towards sleep in the cool dark of our bedroom.

“Love you.” he murmured.

“Love you too." 

~~~

The smell of food woke us and we pulled clothes on, though I ended up with one of Allanon’s tunics because I wasn’t paying attention.

“Ready for dinner?” Catania asked, pulling down bowls.

“Starving.” I said, retrieving spoons. “Soup?”

“Stew and bread and butter.” she said.

“Low on supplies?” I asked, not relishing the idea of another three day trip back from Arborlon.

“No, but it’s the only thing I could think of to make in a hurry. And there’s plenty for everyone.” she said as Bandon appeared.

“I’ll get that, Catania.” he said, picking up two thick hand towels and carrying the pot to the table.

“Wow. You’ve got him trained and everything.” I said, smiling at her. She grinned.

“I should probably be able to carry that myself, but he’s got a longer reach than I do.” she shrugged.

“It’s all right.” I said, reaching my arm around her shoulders. “I’d have asked Allanon to do that too.”

“Look at Liam’s new friend.” Bandon said as Liam put Hobbes on the table.

“Wow!” Catania said, admiring the tiger. “What’s his name?” she asked.

“Hobbes! Mama said he was looking for a friend and she suggested me!” he said.

“I thought you guys would be just perfect for each other.” I said.

“I think so.” Liam said brightly.

“Hand me your bowl, Liam.” Allanon said. Liam passed it over and watched Allanon fill it with bright eyes.

“Blow on it to cool it, sweetheart.” I said.

We ate at the table in the kitchen. There was a dining room, but the table was frankly massive and while there would likely be enough people to fill it down the line, the six of us fit comfortably at the kitchen table.

“Have you had a chance to explore the lower levels, Bandon?” Allanon asked, half of his second bowl already gone.

I’d had a sneaking suspicion that both Allanon and Bandon would be bottomless holes once things settled down and they could have more than quick meals.

Turns out I was right.

“I did a little when we first got here but, uh,” he flushed and glanced almost shyly at Catania who smiled. “We’ve been otherwise occupied.”

“I see.” Allanon grinned, glancing at me. “This is an excellent place for that it seems.” he reached out to kiss the back of my hand.

“For what?” Liam asked around a mouthful of bread and butter.

“Never you mind.” Allanon said. “And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“S’rry.” Liam said and I laughed until it hurt, feeling good and content that my family was safe and together.

“Did you manage to help Ander?” Catania asked after I’d calmed down.

“Sort of. Once we’d gotten him sober, he was doing fine and then he started drinking more than before. I went down to the Sanctuary to try and find out what was wrong when Amberle manifested.” I said and watched Catania’s eyes widen.

“She can do that?” Bandon asked.

“The thunderstorms that rolled through last week charged the atmosphere enough to give power to practically anything that wanted to manifest.” Allanon said, setting his glass of water down. “I believe that’s how Amberle managed to manifest in her human form.”

“And she did it just long enough to tell Ander to get his head out of his ass.” I said. “Whether or not it sticks is up to him. Diana told us that since it happened, he hadn’t even looked at wine, so that’s hopeful.”

“I hope he finds peace.” Catania murmured.

“So do I.” I reached over to squeeze her hand. “So, have you been training at all now that Amberle’s here and you’ve had a chance to recover some?”

Catania turned bright red.

“Well.” she said, looking at Bandon, who grinned and ducked his head.

“That does count.” I said, grinning at them. “But I was asking about learning languages and poetry and such.”

“Oh, yes, definitely!” she said, the flush on her cheeks fading. “I’ve been practicing Old Irish, but it’s kind of hard when I’m guessing at pronunciations.”

“We’ll be able to work on it while we work around here.” I said. “And I’d like to work more with you on using your sais.”

“I’m pretty good with them already.” Catania said, a little defensively.

“I know, I’ve seen you in action.” I said. “But I want you better than pretty good. The difference between ‘pretty good’ and ‘like extensions of your body’ is not one you want to lose your life over.”

“I’ll be with her.” Bandon said, bristling at the implication that she’d be fighting alone.

“I know. Which is why _we’re_ going to be training as well.” Allanon said, pushing his bowl away. “Battle doesn’t always allow you stay together, Bandon. We want you both to be able to defend yourselves to the best of your abilities.”

“Then,” I added, because we had talked about this on the way to Paranor. “Once you’re both trained, you’ll learn to fight together. You’ll be dangerous separated, but we want you two damn near unstoppable when you’re fighting together.”

“The same applies for your magic.” Allanon said. “Have you at least been practicing that?” he asked, lips quirking a little.

“Yes. I’ve seen several interesting families of birds, one wolf fight and a pair of Gnomes arguing.” Bandon replied.

“How entertaining.” I grinned and finished scraping out the last of the stew from my bowl. Once that was gone, I leaned back in my chair. “But all that can wait until tomorrow. I’d like to sit somewhere comfortable on something that isn’t moving.”

“You’ve gotten to be spoiled.” Allanon said, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

“Damn right.” I said and yawned. “If everyone’s finished eating, I’ll do the dishes, Catania. And you too, Liam.” I said. His eyes widened.

“Me? But that’s what girls do!” he protested and clamped his mouth shut, realizing he’d probably said something he shouldn’t have.

“You’re old enough to begin helping out, my lad.” I said and got up, stacking bowls. “And you can start by taking these bowls over and setting them on the counter.”

“But-“ he started and stopped when I smiled.

“When you’re done with those, you can collect the spoons and knives.” I said, watching him climb down off his chair. He opened his mouth to protest again, looked at the expression on my face and then sighed.

Allanon waited until he was across the kitchen before laughing quietly.

“What are you laughing about? While we’re doing dishes you get to unpack.” I said, leaning over to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

“But-"

“I packed back at Arborlon. You can unpack here at Paranor.” I kissed him and picked up the glasses.

Catania giggled, covering her grin as Allanon glowered at her.

“Come on, hop to.” I said and he mumbled something under his breath as he rose. “What was that, dear?”

He kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

“That’s good, but the ‘C’ has a harder sound, almost like a ‘K’.” I said, grunting a little as I wound the wire through the staple Catania had hammered into the post. “Eoghan Ó _Kin_ néide.” I said, putting more stress on the first syllable. “It’s spelled with a ‘C’, but sounds like a ‘K’.” I twisted the wire around on itself, finishing the final strand on the fence.

“So if your name was in Old Irish, it’d be _K_ iara Ó Suileabháin?” Catania asked, winding the torn strip of sheet onto the fence.

“Yeah. Like the first part of Dad’s given name is pronounced ‘Shea’, instead of ‘Si-ob’.” I wiped the sweat off my forehead. “It’s a little confusing, I know. Took me forever to figure out all the little rules to it and I had two native speakers teaching me.”

“Think this will work?” Allanon asked, coming over with Bandon trailing after him.

“Oh, definitely.” I said, admiring both him and the work he and Bandon had put in on making the wooden half of the fence, so it was easier for us to get in and out of the pasture. “I’ll let the horses off the picket lines and make doors on their stalls so we can let them out straight from their stalls.”

“Or stable them when the weather is bad.” Allanon said. I nodded.

“Exactly.” I said and looked over to where Liam was flipping through one of the picture books we’d brought with. He was starting to learn to read and was already quite good.

We’d decided to introduce him to basic math once he’d gotten the hang of writing.

“I’m going to go check on the kids.” Bandon said and Catania wandered after him.

“We’ve just lost half our workforce.” I grinned as Allanon lead me over to show me the gate.

It was a simple square gate that started at my shins and went up to my shoulders, with two bars spaced in between to keep Leaf from strolling through it at leisure.

They’d taken strips of thick leather and nailed to gate and post. The latch was a board with a handle that ran through a hole in the post that had been ‘cut’ out of the middle. To lock it, and keep curious horse mouths from figuring out how to open it, they had drilled a hole through the board just as it came out of the hole in the post and put what looked like a dowel rod in it.

“The lock and leather straps are temporary until we can get the forge going. Then I can make hinges and something more permanent for a lock.” he said, opening the gate for me.

“It looks great, love.” I said, smiling as he flushed a little.

“I forgot how much I like working with my hands.” he said and grinned. “Well, other than working _you_ with my hands.”

I turned bright red and he laughed quietly as we approached the horses. I let Kama and Leaf off of their lines while Allanon unhooked Artaq. Then we freed the work horses and the herd spread out as we pulled the picket stakes, occasionally raising their heads to see where the others were.

“Not a bad collection of horses.” I said, leaning at against his side while we watched the horses graze.

“Not at all.” he kissed my hair. “We have enough room for a barn for cows and pigs.” he said.

“I don’t want pigs.” I said as we left the pasture. “They’re too much of a handful.”

“If you say no pigs, then no pigs.” he said.

“We can buy a pig from a local farmer and have them butcher it. Then we’ll process the meat here.” I said as we went through the large doors into the cool stable.

“We’ll need a smoke house.” Allanon said.

“That’s easy enough to do. Take one of the work horses out into the forest and see if we can find a dead tree. Fell it, trim it up and hollow it out. Make a door, kind of like you did on the gate, put in a fire pit and a rack to hang the meat from. Then we salt the meat and hang it up to smoke.” I said, reaching out to make doors on the back of the stalls that were occupied.

“You make it sound easy, but you forget that I worked for a butcher. I know what goes into doing all that.” he said, leaning against the door frame.

“Then you know how to make the brine.” I said, grinning over my shoulder as part of the stone wall fell to gravel. I repeated procedure for the rest of the stalls.

“You have all these grand plans,” Allanon said as the ground opened up and the gravel disappeared. “But the question is will we have time to do it all?”

“We’ll have plenty of time.” I said, walking back over to him. “We have all the time in the world.”

He kissed me and pulled me close. Eventually we separated for air and he grinned at me.

“You know,” he kissed my jaw. “We never did investigate the hay loft.” he murmured, nibbling behind my ear. I grinned as he slid his hand down to press my hips against his.

“I think there’s an old horse blanket in the tack room.” I said, tracing a scar and feeling him shudder.

“I think there is.” he murmured. “And the ladder retracts up into the hayloft.”

“And how did you find that out?” I asked, smiling as he pulled back to kiss me.

“I… may have spent some time in the hayloft when I was about Bandon’s age. A little older, maybe.” he admitted, ears turning pink.

“Ah-ha.” I grinned. “Taking me up where you used to bring your girlfriends, huh?” I teased.

“You’re the only girl I wanna bring up there now.” he kissed me before I could tease him about it anymore. I moaned softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

“Meet you there with the blanket?” I said, scratching lightly at his neck and he groaned, fingers tightening.

“Hurry.” he muttered and kissed me again, before pulling away and heading for the ladder.

I paused, letting the lightheaded feeling pass before I went into the tack room and dug out the blanket.

It was remarkably dust free and I felt anticipation curl in my belly as I climbed the ladder. Allanon grinned at me and took the blanket before helping me up into the hayloft.

I watched as he lifted the ladder up and it moved back on rollers into the rafters.

“Clever.” I said as he stood up.

“I found it quite useful.” he said and took my hand, leading me towards the back part of the hay loft. “I put this up one summer. Took forever, but it came in handy.” he said as we approached a little corner that was lit by a single window that overlooked the forest.

“What was the view before?” I asked as he spread the blanket out.

“You could see all the way to the Rabb plains on very clear days.” he said, coming to stand behind me and wrap his arms around me. “Otherwise all you could see was Dragon’s Teeth.” I shot him a confused look and he grinned. “Mountain range.”

“And to think we used to call those the Rockies.” I said, turning to kiss him. “I like yours much better.”

“The name or _my_ mountain range?” Allanon asked, grinning cheekily. I laughed and pushed him down onto the blanket and hay.

“You’re ridiculous.” I said as he pulled me down to him. “And I love you.”

“I love you too.” he murmured and kissed me, carding his fingers through my hair. I giggled as he rolled us so he was on top and trailed kisses down my neck, pushing my shirt up until it came off. He kissed his way over my collar bone and down the line between my breasts and traced the edge of my bra, nibbling the tender skin as he went.

“Oh…” I moaned as he ran his hands up my back and undid my bra. Instead of pulling it off, he switched sides and traced that edge as well, before following the cup and pulling my nipple into his mouth. I gasped, arching against him as he pulled the bra away and tossed it aside.

He pulled my jeans off next, gently biting his way down my stomach. He looked up at me and smiled when he reached the line of my panties.

“You should wear lace more often.” he murmured and dropped his mouth to me.

I cried out, back arching as he teased me.

“Oh. Oh!” I gasped, toes curling as he traced what the black silk covered with his mouth. He laughed softly, hands stilling my rocking hips.

“Easy, love.” he murmured, kissing the inside of my thigh soothingly. Allanon ran his hands up my thighs and drew my knees over his shoulders, moving the black silk aside.

I was grateful for the stone walls of the stables as I moaned sharply, feeling him lick and stroke. Sliding a finger, then two into me, my back arched and I came for him after a few thrusts of his fingers.

“Oh, _yes_.” I sighed, the muscles of my thighs clenching as sharp relief and sweet pleasure flooded me.

“That was quick.” Allanon teased, coaxing me through it. He pulled back before I could become over sensitive and pulled my now moderately ruined panties off and tossed them over with my bra.

“What can I say? It never takes much from you to get me off.” I said, smiling as he kissed me. He groaned softly when I tugged on his bottom lip.

“Tease.” he accused, grinning and kissed me fiercely.

Running my hands down his sides, I trailed my finger along the waistline of his pants, scraping my nails lightly on the sensitive skin. He shuddered against me, moving to kiss and bite at my neck.

Popping open the buttons on his pants, I pushed them off his hips, dragging my nails back up his hips and he groaned, bucking _hard_ at the sensation. He nipped at my neck, forgoing kicking his pants off for pulling my legs around his waist and thrusting into me.

I cried out, back arching as he drove into me.

“Oh, oh, _yes, fu_ -“ I moaned, melting against him. Allanon groaned and reached between us to stroke my clit, mouthing at my neck.

“That’s it,” he growled as I mewled and rocked my hips against his. “That’s my girl. Come for me, Ciara.” he groaned, hips rocking harder.

I came soundlessly, tightening around him. It was so intense that I actually forgot to _breathe_ for a few moments.

Allanon let out a strangled moan, following me over the edge.

We collapsed into the blanket and panted, neither of us able to move or speak.

“ _Damn_.” I muttered, tilting my head to look at him. The corners of his mouth turned up in a grin without opening his eyes.

“Fresh air.” he said, his voice sleepy. “And sunshine.” he added after a moment.

“Clearly.” I said and curled my arms loosely around his shoulders. He didn’t say anything, just tightened his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. He was asleep a few minutes later, breath steady against my neck.

 _Ciara? Are you guys all right? You guys disappeared into the stables…_ Bandon trailed off.

 _We’re all right. You’ll need to watch Liam for a little while._ I said, not bothering to hide how sleepy I was feeling.

 _Ah. Right. Okay._ Bandon said hurriedly. _Um. Yeah._

I laughed softly when I felt his mind recede.

~~~

We climbed out of the hayloft an hour later, my ruined panties tucked discretely in my pocket. Before we left the stables, Allanon pulled me against him and kissed me.

“I love you.” he said.

“I love you too.” I said and kissed him briefly.

We walked back to the castle, an arm around each other’s waist.

“Now that the horses have their pasture, I want to start exploring the lower levels. Just to make sure there are no surprises waiting for us down there.” Allanon said, opening the smaller door set into the massive double doors.

“Sounds good. Think we can let a section of the meadow grow so we can start growing hay? We’re going to need it for the winter.” I said, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the sudden shade of the front hall.

“I think so.” he said, closing the door behind us.

“There you are.” Catania grinned at us. “I was just going to start looking for you. Bandon made lunch.” she said.

“We got distracted.” I said, grinning shamelessly. Catania flushed a little, but her grin widened.

“I can imagine.” she said as we headed for the kitchen. “Liam’s been asking for you. Thankfully Bandon’s good at distracting him.”

“I’m glad.” Allanon said. “He’s been insecure lately. Having something else to focus on will help him.”

“Mama! Da!” Liam exclaimed as we entered the kitchen.

“Or just exacerbate it.” I said quietly before he reached us. “Hey, sweetheart.” I said, smiling and hugging back as he wrapped his arms around me.

“I helped make lunch!” he said proudly.

“Good job, Liam.” Allanon said, smiling as Liam took both our hands and lead us towards the table.

“I figured something cool would taste good, given how hot it is.” Bandon said, setting the platter of grilled strips of chicken on the table. A wheel of cheese, and sliced herb bread with a package of butter also sat on the table, waiting for us to dig in.

“You are a genius.” I said as we sat down to eat. Bandon blushed.

“I just used what we had.” he said, ducking his head.

“And I made the drink!” Liam said as Catania filled our glasses. I took a sip and my eyes widened.

“Ginger water! My goodness! You two thought of everything!” I said, smiling at him. Liam grinned brightly.

“I was thinking about investigating the lower levels, Bandon. Want to come along?” Allanon asked after lunch.

“Yeah!” he said.

“Can I come?” Liam asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, munchkin.” Allanon said. “We don’t know what all is down there and I don’t want to put you in danger.”

“You can stay up here with Catania and I. We can work on your reading.” I said, reaching out to push his hair out of his eyes. Liam shook my hand off and slumped down in his seat, pouting.

“That was very rude, Liam.” Allanon scolded. “You need to apologize to your mother.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam said sourly, clearly not meaning it.

“I think perhaps someone needs a time out.” I said, eyeing Liam.

“I apologized.” Liam protested.

“There’s a difference between saying the words and actually meaning them, son.” Allanon said gently.

“Do you want me to go to my room?” Liam asked sullenly.

“No, I don’t think so.” I said, regarding him. _Keep him with Catania and I in the library?_ I asked, not looking at Allanon.

 _Sounds fair._ he agreed.

“No, you’re going to stay with me.” I said, glancing at Catania, who nodded a little. “You can practice writing while Catania and I work on her languages.”

Liam didn’t say anything, though I could see his face turn red as he got angry.

We moved on to different topics of conversation and while he calmed down a little, Liam was still angry at Allanon and I.

“Let’s go, kiddo.” I said as we got up. Allanon and Bandon headed off to get their swords before heading into the lower levels.

The general consensus was to leave the dishes for right now, since we’d put the cheese, bread and butter away.

Liam slid off his seat and walked with us to the library.

“Can you pull Amberle’s playpen over please?” Catania asked. Liam pulled the small playpen over next to Catania’s chair. “Thank you.” she said.

“You’re welcome.” Liam said quietly as I pulled out a tablet of paper and a pencil from a cabinet.

“Sit down, Liam.” I said and pulled a chair out for him. “Do you need help getting up there?” I asked.

He shook his head as he climbed into the chair.

“All right. Here you go.” I set the tablet and pencil in front of him.

“What should I write?” he asked, not looking at me.

“Whatever you want, kiddo.” I said, smiling at him. He smiled briefly and began to write.

“So, what are we working on today?” Amberle asked, smiling down at Amberle as she cooed up at her mama.

“You’re doing well in Old Irish, so I thought maybe we’d pick out another language for you to use in your bindings.” I said.

~~

We spent the rest of the afternoon going over languages. Liam wrote quietly for a while, until I noticed he was growing tired. He smiled tiredly at me as I pulled the blanket over him on the couch.

He slept for a while, then got back up.

Since he was tired of writing, I gave him a book and had him sit next to me.

He did a good job reading and seemed calmer after his nap.

“I’ve had enough for now, I think.” Catania said as Amberle began to whimper.

“It’s getting kind of late.” I said as she lifted her out of the playpen. “The boys should be back by now.”

“We were summoned?” Bandon grinned as he and Allanon appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, my.” I said, eyes widening as I stared at them. They were covered in dust and Bandon had cobwebs in his hair. “Are you sure you aren’t dust bunnies?” I asked, grinning.

“It’s a little dirty down there.” Allanon said, leaning over to kiss my cheek. “Feeling better, kiddo?” he asked, ruffling Liam’s hair.

“Yeah.” he looked at me. “I’m sorry, Mama.” he said.

“I accept your apology, Liam.” I said gravely and smiled at him. “It’s okay that you were upset. But that was very rude. Do you know why?”

“Because you were showing me affection.” he said quietly.

“That’s right.” I said and chewed on my bottom lip, trying to figure out how to deal with this. “It’s okay if you don’t want people to touch you sometimes, but just shaking them off without explaining why is rude.”

“How do I let them know?” he asked.

“You say ‘No’ or ‘Stop’. ‘I don’t like that’ or ‘Not now’ is also good.” I said. “I want you to know that just because we’re you’re parents doesn’t mean we can touch you when you don’t want to be.”

“Okay, Mama.” he said and looked up at Allanon. “I’m sorry, Da.”

“For what, munchkin?” he asked, leaning against the table.

“That I was mad at you before.” he said.

“It’s all right, Liam.” Allanon said, smiling. “It’s okay to be upset. And sometimes we do things when we’re upset that we don’t mean to do. But I appreciate your apology.”

“Now that it’s all done,” I winked at Liam. “I think Da and Bandon should take baths. They’re kinda dusty.” I said, wrinkling my nose at them.

“Yeah.” Liam agreed, wrinkling his nose too.

“Please.” Catania said, sneezing. Bandon and Allanon exchanged looks.

“I think we’ve been outvoted.” Allanon said, then scooped Liam up, who let out a shriek, dissolving into giggles as Allanon gently tickled him. “If we have to take a bath, so do you, kiddo.” he said.

“Nooo!” Liam wailed, grinning as Allanon carried him off.

“Make sure he changes his clothes!” I called after them.

~~~

“I owe my mother an apology.” I said as we climbed into bed that night.

“What for?” Allanon asked, yawning as I snuggled up against his side.

“For all those fights that ended in the silent treatment or not quite silent fuming.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist. “I know how she must have felt.”

“And just think,” he said sleepily. “She gets to go through it all over again with Thorin.”

“Pft, after me, Thorin will be a cake walk.” I said, yawning as Allanon kicked a blanket up over us.

“Just go to sleep.” he muttered, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting sleep wash over me.

~~

Moonlight streamed through the windows and fell on my face. I groaned and rolled over to put my back to it, pressing back against Allanon’s side.

As I began to drift back towards sleep, I had the unnerving feeling of something staring intently at me.

I focused on my breathing and tried to shake off the feeling.

When that didn’t work, I opened my eyes and scanned the room. I felt better when I didn’t find anything.

I had just laid back down with my back to Allanon’s side when something grabbed my right foot.

I followed two instincts at once.

I kicked out and screamed, high and shrill.

Hey, even Iron Druid’s aren’t immune to screaming like little girls when something in the darkness grabs our feet.

Allanon sat bolt up right, scars glowing bright orange.

A shadowed figure stood frozen at the end of the bed, staring at us.

“What are you?” I demanded, staring at the figure. They shook their head and motioned at the floor.

“The floor? What about it?” Allanon said, relaxing as the glow from his scars began to fade.

The figure pointed at me, then the floor.

“Me?” I asked.

A distinct feeling of frustration washed over us both.

“You grabbed my right foot.” I said. The figure nodded vigorously. I swung my legs out of the bed.

“Ciara-“ Allanon said warningly.

“It’s all right.” I said. “I draw with that foot, remember?” I said and put my foot on the ground.

A rush of images came flooding through me.

A dark skinned elf directing Gnome, Troll, Human and Elven builders as they constructed the now-familiar castle of Paranor. Then a rush of thousands of faces culminating in the familiar mug of the Dagda Mor, though well before he became corrupted. Another rush of faces that came to a stop at Bremen and a young boy with dark hair and startlingly familiar brown eyes entering Paranor.

//home/protect/ _druid_. came the emotion and feelings.

I yanked my foot up and stared at the figure.

“Are you a Druid?” I asked. The figure shook their head and gestured at the room.

“You’re…” Allanon stared at him, comprehension dawning a little. “Paranor? You’re Paranor?” he asked, eyes widening.

The figure nodded, then gestured at me.

I put my foot back on the floor.

This time the images were of us. Of Liam and Bandon and Catania playing tag. Of me playing with Liam while Allanon played gently with Amberle.

Of Allanon and I. Laughing, smiling, kissing.

//home/affection/protect/ _happy_.

“You’re happy that we’re all here? And why protect?” I asked. They cocked their head at me. “Right, sorry.”

“How did you come to be?” Allanon asked. I took his hand and put my foot on the floor again.

The image of a group of druids casting a spell appeared, followed by many of the same image. It conclude with Bremen showing Allanon as a young man, around Bandon’s age, how to cast a spell.

//residue/born/ _old_

“I should say.” I said and looked at Allanon. “You were adorable as a kid.”

He flushed, practically glowing in the darkness.

“Thank you. I aim for adorable in everything I do.” he said dryly. “Why come to us now?” he turned to the Spirit of Paranor.

//lonely/rescued/family

“Oh.” I said, the feelings of sadness and loneliness sweeping over me.

“Well,” Allanon said, his voice a little thick. “That explains it.” he said.

//humor/affection/goodbye

“Thank you.” I said. The figure nodded and faded from view.

“That was…” Allanon trailed off and shook his head. “That was incredible.” he said, looking over at me as I pulled my legs back into bed.

“It was.” I said and yawned. “I’m a little concerned that they said ‘protect’ twice.”

“They are a spirit of a castle.” Allanon said, laying back down and pulling me into his arms.

“True.” I said and grinned. “You know, being scared like that caused a surge of adrenaline.”

Allanon quirked an eyebrow at me.

“And?” he asked.

His disinterested face might have worked if I wasn’t tuned into his emotions.

“And I might need help falling asleep again.” I said, playing gently the light dusting of hair on his chest.

“How much help?” he asked, one hand sliding up my thigh.

“Oh, a lot.” I said, leaning down to kiss him. He squeezed my thigh gently.

“Wait,” he said when I started trailing kisses along his jaw. “If the Spirit came in here to introduce themselves…” he trailed off and I felt his face flush under my lips.

“I don’t think they watch us have sex.” I said, pulling back to look at him.

“It just feels a little weird to have sex here when we know the place is _alive_.” he said and I saw his eyes widen in the moonlight.

“What?” I asked feeling a little alarmed at the look on his face.

“All the things we did over the winter. In the different places.” he paled a little.

“Oh, for-“ I dropped my head onto his chest. “Allanon, sweetheart, I don’t think the Spirit of Paranor watches us have sex. Or watched us have sex over the winter.” I said, looking up at him.

“But-“ he stopped when I kissed him. He relaxed under me and while I sensed his interest in sex had faded for the night, apparently his interest in making out was still there.

“Besides,” I pulled away to catch my breath. “If anything, I’m the one who should be freaked out.”

“Why?” he asked, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

“You remember our tryst in Ireland last year? When Bremen appeared and we kicked you back into gear for fighting the Dagda Mor?” I asked.

“Oh, yes.” he grinned, arms tightening around me. “What about it?”

“I asked how he knew my name. He said he knew because you did.” I smiled at his confused expression. “The implication being that everything you know about me, he does as well.”

It took several minutes for Allanon to piece that past event to the current situation.

He turned bright red.

“Oh.” he said weakly.

“Yes, ‘oh’.” I said, kissing him again. “Suffice it to say, I’m doing my best to ignore the fact that the spirit of your mentor knows the most intimate details of our marriage.”

“Sorry.” he said, then smiled warmly. “I do, however, like the phrase ‘our marriage’.”

“You pick the weirdest times to be romantic.”

~~~

“So there’s a _spirit_ of this place?” Bandon asked, glancing around.

“Yes.” Allanon said, setting a cup of coffee down in front of me. “They’re made from the residuals of the magic cast over the centuries by the druids that lived here.”

“And they’re quite happy we’re here. They got lonesome, so to speak, when Paranor was lost after the Fall.” I said, pausing to sip the coffee with a happy sigh.

“Why’d they reveal themselves to you?” Catania asked, adjusting the blanket over her shoulder as she fed Amberle.

“I think because they wanted us to know that they’re there. To kind of greet us. I suppose they thought that revealing themselves to us was the best way, since we weren’t likely to panic.” I said, setting the cup down.

“It’s a little creepy to think about.” Bandon said. “I mean, how do we when they’re with us or not?”

“Technically, they’re always with us.” Allanon said, throwing his arm over the back of my chair. “But I think last night was a way of saying ‘hello, I’m here and I want you to know that I’m not a threat’.”

“They were very specific on saying that they wanted to protect us.” I said. “Could be that they still feel guilty over the Keep falling.” I looked at Allanon, who nodded slowly.

“And why are we having this conversation first thing in the morning?” Bandon asked, yawning.

“Because we don’t want to scare Liam with it.” Allanon said. “I’d rather he not have nightmares, thank you.”

“We all would.” Bandon said. “How long does it take for babies to start sleeping through the night, by the way?” he asked, running his hand through his hair.

“Six to twelve months.” I said, grinning as his eyes widened. “But it varies according to the baby. And you and Liam are getting haircuts soon. You’re both getting shaggy.”

“Please.” Catania said, raising her eyebrow at Bandon. “A handhold is nice, but there’s such a thing as too much.”

“Catania!” Bandon’s voice was strangled. “Not in front of the baby!”

“Oh, please.” Catania said. “She’s barely even seven months old. She can’t understand a word I’m saying.”

“She’s right.” I said and Bandon groaned, dropping his head on the table.

“Can you please stop scarring the boy for life?” Allanon teased, grinning.

“Thank you.” Bandon said, looking up at him.

“Besides, it’s not until they’re two or three that they start parroting words.” Allanon added. “That’s really when you need to watch what you say. Especially swear words.”

“Oh, yes. Heaven help you if you swear around a two year old. They’ll pop off randomly in public and you’ll never hear the end of it.” I said, rolling my eyes. “Never.”

“Mama?” Liam padded into the room, Hobbes dragging behind him. “Why are you guys awake?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“Why are you awake, munchkin?” Allanon asked gently, picking him up and settling him in his lap.

“I heard voices.” Liam said sleepily.

“It’s all right, sweetie.” I smiled as he leaned against Allanon. “We were all up early. I guess we got a little loud.”

“S’okay.” Liam mumbled, ready to drop back off.

“Go back to sleep.” Allanon murmured quietly against Liam’s hair. His breathing evened out and he was out like a light.

Through the eastern windows, we could see that the sky was beginning to lighten, signaling that dawn wasn’t far behind.

“I’ll put him back to bed.” Allanon said softly.

“I think we’ll go back to bed too.” Bandon said quietly as Catania yawned, settling Amberle against her shoulder so she could burp. “We’ve been a little low on sleep lately.”

“Sounds good.” I said and looked at Allanon, who nodded. “So we’ll all be back up in a couple hours.” I grinned.

“Even a couple hours is nice.” Catania said as Amberle let out an almighty belch.

“Good grief.” I grinned. Liam stirred a little, but a soft word from Allanon settled him.

“She’s certain healthy.” Catania said, smiling.

We dispersed from there and as I crawled back into bed to wait for Allanon, I smiled to myself.

It was nice to be home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that if this feels disjointed it was because I started it when there was a tornado outbreak in my state (which is not known for it's tornadoes) so I was a little jarred when I wrote the first half of this.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Dusty is not a strong enough term for the lower levels of Paranor.

Dirty isn’t close either.

A veritable desert of dust and dirt and spiders as big as my hand comes close.

A big can of ‘No’ is closer.

The urge to scream like a little girl and clean the place out with a flamethrower is _just_ right.

Allanon, however, believes that my revulsion for large spiders and huge amounts of dust is hilarious.

“I have nothing against spiders,” I said, lifting the torch to cast more light down the corridor. “It’s just that I prefer they not be big enough to be easily mistaken for small birds.”

“Are you sure you’re a druid of the earth?” he teased, grinning widely.

“Oh, hush.” I said irritably. Allanon laughed to himself as we continued down the corridor.

“I shouldn’t laugh.” he said, still grinning. “They scare you and that’s not funny.”

“Damn straight.” I said. “I really _don’t_ have anything against spiders. I just don’t like the big ones.” Allanon slipped his hand into mine and raised it to kiss my knuckles.

“I’m sorry for laughing and making fun of you.” he said. “It was mean and unkind.”

“Apology accepted.” I said. “And to be fair, me screaming my head off when I saw the first one was kind of funny.” I laughed quietly.

“A little.” he agreed and we continued on.

“How far down do these go?” I asked when we came to T.

“Another two levels I think.” he said, letting my hand go to pull out the map we’d found over the winter in the library. I moved the torch closer so he could see better. “Yes, another two levels down. The bottom level will have the furnace. There’s a side entrance there too, but it’s too far underground to be of any use to anyone.”

“How on earth was the furnace big enough to heat this place to begin with?” I asked curiously as he peered at the map.

“It went down to the Mantle, I think.” Allanon said distractedly. “We’ll have to get it started again, since we’re going to be living here year round.”

“Especially with the kids.” I said, feeling a little antsy at the darkness that surrounded us.

“Right.” he said. “Let’s see…” he trailed off, tracing our pathway down with his finger. “We turned left here, went down a level, then right here…” he fell silent, glancing back down the way we came absently. “We go left.” he said finally, turning the map so I could see it.

“Left looks like a dead end.” I said, looking at the map a tad dubiously.

“It is, but there’s a room on either side of the corridor.” he said, folding the map up and putting it away. “I thought we might clear one, then move on to the other.”

“Sounds good.” I said. We walked to the end of the hall and paused at the two doors. “Left or right?” I asked after a minute.

“Right.” he said and took the lead. Since his tradition had built Paranor, we had decided it would better if he were to go into the rooms first, so he could clear any traps.

He eased the door open and looked inside. When nothing jumped out at us, he murmured quietly and the torches in the room sprang to life.

“Neat.” I said, grinning at him as I followed him inside. He grinned back.

“One of the first spells I learned.” he said, letting his sword collapse back on itself. I sheathed Moralltach as we looked around the room.

“Looks like an apothecary.” I said, wiping off one of the jars.

“That could be very useful.” Allanon said, brushing a layer of dust off the spines of a row of books.

“Yeah.” I said, looking around. “Can I see the map?” I asked. He pulled it out and passed it over. I found our location and scribbled ‘apothecary’ on it

“Don’t write on the map.” he said, exasperation clear in his voice.

“Why not? It’s not like it’s the last map of Paranor in existence.” I said. “And it’s helpful to know where things are.” I pointed out as I refolded it and handed it back.

“I know it’s helpful to know where things are, but can’t you just remember that this is the apothecary?” he asked.

“You’re snippy today.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry.” he said, smiling a little. “This is just bringing back a lot of memories.” he looked around the room.

“I can see that.” I said and moved over to hug him. “If it gets to be too much, we can always go back up.” I said, reaching up to pull a cobweb off of his cheek.

“It’s all right.” he leaned down to kiss me gently. “I think the other room is a stillroom.” he said.

“Makes sense. Put them right next to each other so it’s a quick trip.” I pulled away and followed him across the hall. Sure enough, that’s what it was.

“If you want to mark it on the map, you can.” he said, closing the door again. The room hadn’t been as dusty as the others, likely because it hadn’t been opened much in the first place.

“Nah. I’ll just leave the apothecary marked.” I said and he reached out to squeeze my hand.

“Thank you for being patient with me.” he said. I squeezed it back.

“Always. And really, I should be thanking you. I’m much harder to deal with.” I said. Allanon grinned.

“ _Much_ harder.” he teased.

“Hey!”

~~~

We turned back halfway through the next level and got upstairs just in time for lunch. We washed up and sat down at the table.

“How far’d you get this time?” Bandon asked, setting a bowl of soup down in front of us both.

“Halfway through the second to last level.” Allanon replied, tearing a piece of bread in half.

“We came back because it was getting close to lunchtime.” I said, smiling as Liam blew on his spoon before eating.

“And the spiders.” Allanon grinned.

“Spiders? Ugh.” Catania shuddered.

“Big as your hand.” Bandon said, grinning as Catania glared at him

“Now you’re just pulling my leg.” she said, taking the bowl from him.

“So will they if you get close enough.” Bandon replied, grinning. She shuddered again.

“Mama, are they gonna come up here?” Liam asked, looking worried.

“Good job.” I said dryly. Bandon looked contrite.

“Sorry.” he said and looked at Liam. “No, they won’t come up here, squirt. They’re more scared of us than we are of them.”

“Oh.” Liam said. “But I wanted to see them!”

“Oh, my god.” I muttered as Allanon laughed.

“We can take you down there to look at them if you want.” he said, grinning.

“ _You_ can take him down if you want.” I said, raising my hands in mock surrender. “I’ve had enough huge spiders for the day.”

“I’d like to go down too, if you’ll watch Amberle for a while, Bandon.” Catania said, looking at him.

“Of course.” he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Yay!” Liam exclaimed and started to scoot off his chair.

“Freeze.” Allanon said. Liam stopped mid-scoot and looked at him. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“To get ready.” Liam said.

“Lunch first. _Then_ we go exploring.” Allanon said.

Liam considered this for a moment.

“Okay!” he said and started eating with more gusto.

“Slow down.” I laughed. Liam grinned. _He’s going to need to be hosed off by the time you three come back._

 _We’ll rinse him off in the creek._ Allanon said as I took a drink. Water spurted out of my nose as I laughed at the mental image of Allanon dunking a dusty Liam in the creek.

It took several minutes for Liam to quit laughing at me.

It took Allanon nearly ten.

~~~

“I wonder what’s taking them so long.” I said, carefully slicing bacon off a slab of pork that the kids had bought already brined and smoked for bacon on their way here. All we had to do was slice it.

“They might have gone all the way down.” Bandon said, lifting the strip of meat and fat off the belly meat.

“With Liam? I don’t think Allanon would take that chance.” I said, moving my hand to move the knife through the last of the cut.

We were slicing bacon off for dinner that night. Bacon, Lettuce and Tomato sandwiches seemed like the perfect thing for a warm evening.

We had been lucky and the weather had settled down to a series of warm days that never seemed to get too warm with the occasional scorchers. Part of why it hadn’t been bothering us too much was the fact that Paranor seemed perpetually cool inside, likely due to the thick stones retaining some of winter’s chill and the cooler evenings.

“You never know. Liam can be pretty persuasive.” Bandon said, watching as I laid the strip down on the wax paper with the other slices.

“And what did he con you into?” I asked, glancing at him as I started slicing again.

“Extra candy when he’d been sneaking some all afternoon.” Bandon said guiltily. I paused and stared hard at him.

“Are _you_ the reason he had that stomachache last night?” I asked. Bandon eyed the knife in my hand for a minute, then nodded.

“He lies like a champ. He said you’d told him it was okay to have a handful of candy.” he said.

“Oh, for-“ I shook my head. “I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do with that boy.”

“Hide the candy better?” Bandon asked, grinning.

“It was hidden in the cabinet above the sink.” I said. “The little bugger must have pulled a chair over to get at it.” I cut further along the strip and paused. “I’m going to put a lock on that cabinet and see if our little burglar can get into there.”

“Don’t tempt him, he might just do it.” Bandon laughed. I grinned.

“I’m slightly concerned that he’d do just about anything for candy. Up to and including selling us all out.” I joked. Bandon grinned.

“Nah, you and Allanon would come out all right. It’s the rest of us he’d sell for half a peppermint stick.” he said and I paused, laughing.

“Not when I’m trying to use a knife.” I said, smiling up at him.

 _Bandon? Ciara? Come down to the lowest level. I want to show you two something_. Allanon’s voice came up. He sounded strangely excited.

 _Do you want us to bring our weapons?_ I asked, pulling a large clean cloth over the bacon slab and strips.

 _No, just yourselves._ he said. _And don’t worry, love, Liam’s all right._ he added before I could ask.

We washed our hands and I pulled my apron off as Bandon scooped Amberle up, laying her against his shoulder and putting a blanket over her to protect her from the dirt.

Following the lit trail of torches on the left, Bandon and I walked the long, dusty maze of dirt and spiders down to the lowest level of Paranor. Several rooms looked as though they’d been opened and gone through, with Allanon’s large boot prints, Catania’s smaller slippers and a pair of tiny shod feet that undoubtedly belonged to Liam.

“Wow.” Bandon breathed as we entered a large circular room with a huge hole in the middle. There were, I noticed with a great deal of concern, no rails.

OSHA would have had a field day with it.

“Allanon?” I called, lifting the torch higher.

“Here.” he called as a torch lit up the darkness from the other side of cavern.

“Hi, Mama!” I heard Liam’s voice call across the cavern as we made our way around the massive hole.

“Watch that first step,” Catania’s voice was full of amusement. “It’s a doozy.” she joked.

“That joke’s older than I am.” I laughed as we reached them. “You guys sure came down a long way.” I said as Allanon smiled upon seeing me.

“We decided to finish going all the way down.” he said. “Liam wanted to see what was at the bottom.”

“And I was going to pick him up and carry him to safety in case something happened.” Catania said, leaning down to hug Liam a little more.

“I’m glad you had a plan in place.” I said, tamping down on my annoyance with Allanon.

“We should have checked with you, I know.” Allanon said, kissing me briefly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. You’re his parent too. If you think it’s safe enough for him, then it’s safe for him.” I kissed him again. “So what did you want to show us?” I asked.

“This.” he said and closed his eyes, murmuring softly.

His scars glowed bright orange and for a moment I thought maybe whatever he was trying to do wouldn’t work.

Then torches on either side of the massive cavern lit in twos until the middle torch on either side of us lit up at the same time. There was a great mechanical groaning from under our feet and Amberle began to cry. Bandon pressed one side of her head against his shoulder while he covered her other ear with his hand.

Still Allanon’s scars glowed.

The groaning built to a crescendo, Amberle screamed her displeasure while Liam covered his ears. Just as I was about to herd them out of the room to protect Amberle and Liam’s ears, the groaning came to an abrupt halt.

Dead silence filled the room and our ears rang with it.

“Allanon?” I asked, looking at him.

He raised a finger, signaling for us to wait.

There was a massive _WHOOM_ as a huge rush of almost unbearably hot air filled the room. Then it cooled down to more comfortable levels and Allanon dropped to his knees.

“Are you all right?” I asked. “What happened?” I knelt beside him and let him lean against my chest.

“I lit the furnace. Now when Fall rolls around and we need it, it’ll be ready.” he said.

“Da? Are you okay?” Liam asked, approaching a little cautiously.

It occurred to me then that he had never seen Allanon use his magic before.

“I’m all right, Liam. Just a little tired.” he smiled and straightened up. “That’s what happens when I use my magic. It takes a price to use it. That’s why I don’t use it very much.”

“Does it hurt?” he asked, coming over now that Allanon was sitting up straight.

“A little. But it’s all right now.” Allanon said, holding his hand out for Liam to take it. Once he did, Allanon stood, leaning on me as he did so. “I didn’t realize it would be so loud or I would have suggested you leave her upstairs.” Allanon said as Bandon and Catania finally calmed Amberle.

“It’s all right.” Catania said. “It was loud, but not very high pitched, so I don’t think it hurt her hearing too badly.”

“It shouldn’t have. It takes prolonged exposure to loud events like that to really hurt a child’s ears.” I said as Allanon and I approached them.

“Good.” Bandon said, kissing her little head.

“Let’s go back up.” Allanon said, straightening up, though he kept his arm around me. “I feel a nap coming on.”

Liam yawned widely.

“Me too.” he said sleepily. I laughed and picked him up, shifting to walk on Allanon’s other side.

“Impressed?” Allanon asked quietly as Liam began to drop off in my arms.

“Very.” I said and kissed him gently.

“Eww.” Liam mumbled sleepily.

“Shush."

~~

Allanon groaned as he sank into the bed, stretching out spread eagle.

“You know,” I said, pausing in kicking my pants off. “It’s a good thing we have a big bed.”

“Why’s that?” he asked, lifting his head up to look at me.

“Because you take up half of it doing that.” I gestured at him. He grinned and patted the bed beside him.

“Don’t worry, I like sharing with you.” he said. I laughed and wiggled until I got my bra off and tossed it aside. “It amazes me that you can do that.”

“Everyone who wears a bra is secretly a contortionist.” I said, throwing my underwear with it.

“If I wasn’t so tired…” he trailed off watching me.

“Then I think we should rectify that.” I grinned and laid down to press my back against his side.

Allanon rolled onto his side and curled around me, burying his face in my neck.

“Love you.” he murmured.

“Love you too."

~~~

I woke before Allanon, who was still wrapped around me. He mumbled in his sleep when I slipped out of his arms to use the water closet.

I came back a few minutes later to see him looking around for me blearily, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“Hi.” I murmured, crawling back into bed with him.

“Hi.” he replied, curling his arm around me and pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “I had the strangest dream.”

“Yeah? What about?” I asked, looking up at him.

“I dreamt I was younger than Bandon and someone was chasing me through the halls of Paranor.” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. “I kept looking for you and trying to use my magic, but I couldn’t find you or call the magic. I think I was too panicked for it to work properly.”

“Poor sweetheart.” I said, wiggling up to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ll always be here to defend you from a mysterious someone.”

“I think you’re making fun of me.” he said, turning to look at me.

“A little.” I said and laughed when he rolled so I was under him.

“I think I have to make you pay for that.” he growled, kissing me breathless while he slid his hands under my shirt.

“Oh, please do.” I moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck. He laughed against my shoulder and sat up to pull my shirt off and throw it aside.

Laying a line of kisses between my breasts, I moaned softly as he made his way down between my legs, nipping at my thighs. I rolled my hips lazily, asking him to hurry up.

Allanon laughed softly and stilled my hips, dropping his mouth to me.

“Oh, _yes_.” I sighed happily, curling my fingers in his hair as he loved on me. He took his time, working me slowly towards orgasm. My hips rolled against his mouth and he let them, teasing me.

Before I could come, he pulled away and traced another line of kisses up to claim my mouth, helping me to pull his pants off.

I rolled to straddle his hips, grinning down at him. I rocked my hips, sliding onto him and moaning quietly.

“Oh, oh, yes…” I whined, back arching. Allanon groaned under me, steadying me as he bucked up.

We moved together, whining and moaning.

I was so close to coming that I could feel myself tightening more and more-

Then the door banged open.

“Hey, are you guys ever gonna-Shit! Sorry!” Bandon yelped and backed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Knock next time!” Allanon hollered while I laughed.

“That poor kid.” I said, pausing to catch my breath.

“’Poor kid’ my ass.” Allanon muttered and kissed me. He rolled us, driving into me until I screamed his name.

~~

“Do I have to hang a sock or something next time?” I teased Bandon as we walked into the kitchen. He turned bright red.

“It’s not my fault you guys were being quiet.” he retorted. “For once.” he added under his breath.

I decided to let that pass.

“It’s generally considered polite to knock before entering someone’s bedroom when they have the door closed.” Allanon said, smiling a little.

“Believe me, I will _definitely_ be knocking from now on.” he said, his ears turning pink.

“Good.” I said, patting him on the back.

“Do you feel better after your nap, Da?” Liam asked, carrying plates and silverware to the table.

“I certainly do.” Allanon smiled. “Here, let me help you with that, son.” he said, helping him to lift the plates on the table.

“Thank you for making dinner, Catania.” I said, retrieving glasses for the table.

“You’re welcome. I made a change to menu.” she said. “Bacon and pancakes.”

“Pancakes!” Liam cried happily, stretching to put the silverware on the table.

“Do we have syrup?” I asked curiously, glancing at her.

“We bought some off of a local farmer on our way here.” Bandon explained. “That’s where we got the pork too.”

“Good job, guys.” I said, hugging Bandon with one arm.

“Thanks.” he said, flushing for a different reason.

“It was all my idea.” Catania said and grinned at Bandon.

“Most everything we do is.” he grinned back.

“Is it ready yet?” Liam asked, bouncing up and down a little.

“Almost.” Catania said, laughing.

“Come on, Munchkin,” Allanon lifted Liam up. “Let’s wash our hands.” he said, carrying him over to the second sink.

Dinner was quiet, mostly because everyone was busy demolishing the stack of pancakes that Catania had made. Liam made a mess of his face and hands with the syrup, gleefully figuring out that if he got his hand sticky enough, he could make his fork dangle from his palm.

“You are an absolute mess.” I laughed as he tried to set his fork down and couldn’t.

“Mama, help.” he plaintively. I used my fork to peel his off of his hand.

“I think we need to dunk you in the river and then wash you off.” I said, running my fingers through his hair. “Liam, how on _earth_ did you manage to get it in your _hair_?”

“My hair gets in my face.” he said, shaking it out of his face for example.

“I just cut your hair!” I said, then smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll cut it again tomorrow.”

“I’ll give him a bath tonight.” Allanon offered.

“No, no baths!” Liam said, shaking his head.

“Yes, bath.” I said. “Otherwise you’re gonna make your sheets sticky-“ I broke off as Bandon choked on the milk he was drinking, face bright red. “Are you okay?” I asked mildly.

He nodded, coughing.

“And you won’t be comfortable with your sheets stuck all over you.” I said. Liam looked doubtful. “It’ll be just like your fork. Worse, even.” I added.

“Okay.” Liam said after a moment. “I’ll take a bath.” he agreed.

“Good decision, sweetie.”

~~~

“Liam’s out like a light.” Allanon said, walking into the kitchen were I was washing dishes.

“Bandon and Catania decided to sack out too. Amberle went down early, so I think they’re trying to take advantage of that.” I rinsed the plate I was washing and set it aside to dry.

“I’ve been thinking.” Allanon said, picking up a towel to begin drying the dishes. “We should start putting out feelers for apprentices.”

“It’s a little early for that, isn’t it?” I said. “We’re just beginning to rebuild.”

“I was talking with Bandon yesterday about what happened to him.” Allanon explained quietly. “Why he was muzzled and chained when we found him.”

“He was what?” I demanded, turning to look at Allanon.

“I thought you knew.” he said, brow furrowing.

“No. I just knew that you had rescued him, that he was touch sensitive and having trouble adjusting. I thought it was from a demon attack, not,” my hands clenched. “From that.” I said. There was a distinctly porcelain crack and the plate shattered in my hands.

“Explains why we didn’t tell you.” he teased gently, taking my hands in his as I careful unwrapped my fingers from around the plate shards in my hands. I hissed when he pulled the larger shards out of my hand. “Come and sit.” he pulled a chair out so I could sit down. Allanon laid the towel under my hands so I could set them down carefully.

“There’s a pair of small tweezers in my bag.” I said, glancing at the doctor’s bag on the small table next to the doorway.

“’Tweezers’?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“They’re metal and wishbone shaped.” I said. He nodded and dug for a moment.

“These?” he asked, holding up a pair of silver tweezers.

“Yup.” I said. He kissed my forehead as he came around to sit at the head of the table so he could clean out my hands. “Tell me more about how you found Bandon.”

“I don’t think I should with your hands like this. You could clench and move the shards in deeper.” he said, glancing up at me.

“You know,” I grinned. “If we were talking about anything else, I’d tell you how dirty that sounds.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.” he said and started on my left hand. “After I rescued Wil and Amberle from the Rover camp, we started back for Arborlon. We came upon a small sheep farm. The sheep had been killed, their heads and stomachs ripped out. We approached the house to see if there was anyone who needed our help.” he paused when I sucked in a breath as he dug a particularly stubborn shard out of my finger.

“Keep going.” I said.

“We found Bandon’s parents hanging from spreader bars. They’d been slaughtered.” he looked up at me to see how I was taking this.

“A far better fate than what I’d have done to them.” I said, keeping my hand flat.

“Agreed.” he smiled at me. “It was too much for Wil and he ran for the barn before throwing up. Amberle and I went to check on him when we heard banging coming from the cellar of the barn.” he paused and sighed, before moving on to my right hand. “She broke the lock with a hatchet and they went inside. That’s when they found Bandon.”

“Son of a bitch.” I muttered, shaking my head.

“He had a muzzle, a collar around his neck chaining him to the back of the cellar and his hands were bound. He was barefoot and shirtless.” Allanon said quietly. “Amberle calmed him down while Wil freed him.” Allanon set the tweezers down, pausing to let his hands stop shaking with anger.

“If he was touch sensitive at the time, how’d you get him back to Arborlon?” I asked.

“Since I was able to shield myself from his gift, we put him up behind me on Artaq.” Allanon smiled a little. “He fell asleep on the ride back.”

“Poor kiddo.” I murmured, flinching when Allanon dug the final sliver out.

“There,” he gently twisted my hand to inspect it in the light. “That’s all of it.” he raised my hand to his lips and kissed my palm, murmuring a spell to heal that hand, then the other.

“Thank you, love.” I said and kissed him for a moment.

“You’re welcome.” he murmured. “Sit, I’ll clean up and finish the dishes.” he took the towel out from under my hands to dispose of the shards from my hands with the rest of the plate.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” I asked, carefully flexing my fingers to remove some of the stiffness.

“You exist.” he said, smiling back at me.

I turned bright red, smiling like an idiot.

Allanon laughed softly and finished the dishes while I looked on. I was feeling sleepy by the time he was done.

“Would you like me to carry you?” he asked, smiling as I got up, groaning softly.

“Nah, I can make it.” I said, though I leaned against his side as we walked. “If you want to start putting word out that we’re open to apprentices, I’m okay with it.”

“I think that you’re right. We should wait until Bandon and Catania are mostly trained.” he said, opening the door to our suite.

“Yeah, I’d rather not get overrun, thank you.” I grinned as we entered.

“Oh, come on.” he teased gently as we peered in on Liam, who was sprawled spread eagle, little chest rising and falling softly.

“Definitely your son.” I whispered as we backed out of the door, leaving it open a little.

“There are times I worry that we’re doing this wrong.” Allanon said quietly. “That we should tell him he’s adopted now instead of later.”

“I know. But it’s awfully complicated for a six year old to try and grasp. I’d rather wait a year or two when he’s a little more capable of understanding the basics of what we’re telling him. And this way we can strengthen our bond as a family before we tell him.” I said.

“I worry that we’re going to undermine his self-confidence if we tell him so late.” Allanon said, pulling his shirt off before crawling into bed.

“I think late seven, early eight’s a good age.” I said, tugging my jeans off. “Old enough to understand what we’re telling him and to let us help him work through his emotions.”

“I hope so.” Allanon smiled as I curled up against his side.

“It will be all right. As long as he knows we love him and that we’ll always be there for him, no matter what, he’ll come out all right.”

~~~

_Blood._

_Screams._

_Begging for mercy._

_Terror._

_The overwhelming urge to RUN and don’t look back because that means death and she told you to run, and you always do what your master tells you because she’s your MASTER and you’re her APPRENTICE._

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

_Your first full day as a druid wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be freedom and fun and getting ready to leave HOME_.

_Not terror. Not blood. Not your friends and teachers and family begging for mercy from a being that doesn’t understand the concept of such a thing._

_Not screams as they’re ripped to shreds._

_Run._

_RUN!_

I screamed as I woke, heart pounding and threatening to burst from my chest. My breathing was labored as though I’d run two miles and I was shaking from terror.

“What is it?” Allanon asked, sitting up as I stared blankly into the darkness.

I screamed again, more from surprise and being startled than fear, and fell out of bed.

“Ciara!” Allanon said, rolling out of bed and rushing to my side. “What is it, love?” he knelt beside me as I stared at him, trying to find the words for whatever it was that had woke me.

“I,” I panted for breath as I tried to speak. “Think there’s something or someone,” I paused as my heart slowed down a little. “In the lower levels.”

Allanon’s eyebrows raised.

“What? There was no one down there when we went through it.”

“They’re hidden.” I said. “They-they ran when the Keep fell.”

“Wh- But that’s not possible.” he said.

“It is if they’re a druid.”


	8. Chapter 8

“You mean to tell me,” Allanon said slowly. “That there’s another druid down there?” he helped me up, lighting up one of the crystal lamps we’d brought with us from Arborlon.

“That’s what it seems like.” I said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Allanon sighed and got back into bed. I climbed into his lap and  leaned against his chest. He pressed a kiss to my temple, wrapping his arms around me to hold me against him.

“Are you okay?” he asked when I rested my head on his shoulder.

“I’m feeling a little better.” I said. “My heart isn’t trying to beat itself out of my chest anymore.”

“Good.” he said softly, kissing my forehead. “What makes you think there’s another druid down there?”

“That’s the impression I got. It was a young person and apparently the day the keep fell was supposed to be their first full day as  druid.” I said and he flinched a little.

“What a day to be a druid.” he murmured, resting his head against mine.

“Yeah. Their master told them to run and they did.” I shook my head. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just getting echoes of all the pain and trauma that happened here.”

“We should check, in either case.” Allanon said quietly, rubbing my hip absently. “I would like to make sure there isn’t someone trapped down there. And if it is an echo, then we’ll know for sure.”

“All right.” I said, feeling sleepy.

“Another druid.” he murmured to himself, kissing my forehead again.

~~~

“I don’t know where they could be.” I said, looking over the map with him the next morning. “We’ve checked all the rooms down there.”

“This map could be inaccurate.” he said, tracing the pathway with his finger.

“Druids aren’t known for being inaccurate, love.” I teased and he grinned at me.

“I’ll remember that next time you tell me I’m wrong about something.” he teased back, kissing me briefly.

“You would.” I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. “So maybe it’s a hidden room?”

“That’s possible.” he said. Silence fell over us as we stared at the map. “Wait…” he muttered, leaning down to look at the map.

“What is it?” I asked, leaning over with him.

“This shows part of the tunnel from that exit that leads into the furnace.” he said and looked at me, eyes wide.

“Oh, no.” I said, raising a hand over my mouth. “We could have left someone trapped back- Oh, gods.” I felt my stomach begin to revolt at the idea.

“We don’t know that.” Allanon said, rubbing my back. “It’s possible that they got brought along with us.”

“Oh, I hope so.” I said, taking a deep breath to calm my stomach.

“Morning.” Bandon said sleepily.

“Morning, kiddo.” I said. “You look like you got to sleep last night.”

“Amberle’s finally sleeping through the night.” he said and glanced at the map on the table in front of us. “What are you guys doing with that?” he asked.

“Ciara had a-“ Allanon glanced at me, uncertain.

“Vision, dream, thingy.” I said, waving my hand a little.

“Right,” Allanon laughed. “Last night. We think there might be another druid from before the Keep fell down there. We’re trying to figure out of there they might be.”

“Wouldn’t they be a skeleton by now?” Catania asked, walking in with Liam and Amberle.

“Cool!” Liam said, scrambling up into a chair. “Is there a skeleton down there, Mama?”

“I don’t know, sugar.” I said, kissing his hair. “We hope there isn’t.”

“Aw.” Liam said, disappointment clear in his voice.

“When did you want to go looking?” Allanon asked.

“After lunch.” I said. “There are something’s I want to do first.”

“All right.” he said and pulled a chair out for me. “What do we do if we don’t find anyone?” he asked as I sat down.

“We figure out what caused the echo and try to resolve it. Personally, I’d be doing just fine if I never had another experience like that one ever again.” I said as he opened the icebox and began pulling out the makings of breakfast.

“I’ll help you with that.” Bandon said, getting up.

“If there really is a druid from before the Keep fell, it’s going to be hard for them to adjust.” Catania said, laying Amberle on the table and smiling down at her as the infant waved her hands up at her.

“It will likely be hard at first.” Allanon said, cracking an egg into a bowl. “But I hope that we will be able to help them acclimate to this current world.”

“What does acclimate mean?” Liam asked, leaning over the table to let Amberle grab one of his fingers.

“Get used to something. Like you getting used to living here.” I explained and he nodded.

“Oh!” he said and smiled when Amber laughed.

“My goodness!” Catania cooed quietly. “You laughed for the first time! That’s my girl!” she said.

“You sure she didn’t just fart?” Bandon asked, smiling back at her.

“Of course, I’m sure.” Catania said. “You’d be able to smell it.”

“Eww.” Liam said.

“It’s the truth.” she said, reaching over to push his hair out of his face.

“Can we not discuss bodily functions before breakfast?”

~~~

Allanon and I walked down the lower levels to the furnace.

Neither of us said anything, but our hands had found each other and Allanon had twined our fingers together.

The darkness seemed more oppressive than usual and even the torches did nothing to alleviate the feeling.

“Is it me, or is this creepier than usual?” I asked as we walked down the stairs to the furnace.

“No, it’s not you.” Allanon said grimly, squeezing my hand.

“Technically we’re still in Paranor, right?” I asked, reaching out and feeling the earth under me.

“Yes. Unless their reach only extends to the castle proper.” he said, lifting his torch a little higher.

“That’s not a comforting thought.” I said, topping my tree off. Just in case.

Allanon hummed in agreement.

The darkness stayed oppressive as we made our way downstairs. Allanon pulled his hand away once to hand me the torch so he could shove the heavy door to the furnace open. Then he took the torch back and his hand found mine again.

It would have been sweet if both of us hadn’t been worried-no, not worried. Concerned. Concerned about the oppressive darkness that surrounded us.

It was better in the furnace room, where the circle of torches were still lit from the last time we’d been down there. Setting the torches in empty brackets, we walked around to the lower entrance.

“I wonder how hard it would be to put in rails.” I said, looking at the massive dark hole as we walked.

“Not difficult, I would imagine.” Allanon said as we paused to consider the hole. “Though the children wouldn’t be able to enter here, so long as the door remains closed.”

“True. I still worry about them, though.” I replied.

“If you want to put in rails, we can do that.” he smiled, squeezing my hand.

Having stalled as long as we could, we approached the door. Allanon pulled a torch off the wall and held it close to the door when I pulled it open.

Bare rock greeted us.

I laid my hand on it and reached out. It was solid ground for miles around Paranor.

“Nothing.” I said, looking back at Allanon.

He looked disappointed as I closed the door.

“It was a long shot.” he said quietly.

“I think we should check the other rooms anyway.” I watched him put the torch back. “We might have missed something.”

“Or it was just an echo.” he countered.

“Even so.” I said and walked forward to wrap my arms around him. “If there’s even the remotest chance that another druid of your order exists, I want to check it out, because it means so much to you.”

He blinked at me, then his face softened into a smile and he kissed me.

“Thank you.” he murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

“You’re welcome.” I said.

“The problem is that we have checked all the rooms.” he said as we walked towards the exit. “There were no closets in any of them.”

We left the furnace room, Allanon pulling the heavy door closed and making certain it was locked. As we made our way slowly back up the levels, I went over the map in my head.

“You know,” I said as we reached another level. “We only glanced in the Stillroom. We didn’t really investigate it.”

“Do you think there could be something in there?” he asked.

“It’s possible.” I said, stopping to face him. “It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?”

“It is.” he said and kissed me. “Thank you.”

“Always.” I replied, touching his face lightly.

We headed for the stillroom and I smiled to myself when I saw the spring in his step. We walked in and made sure to close the door swiftly behind us. Allanon took the left side of the room while I went to the far right. I moved the torch to cast light on the lower shelves and floor, thinking that if I was young and terrified, where would I want to hide?

I reached the end of the room and was about to start moving towards Allanon when something glittered and caught my eye.

“Hey, Allanon?” I called, looking over at him. He lifted his head from where he was inspecting a couple plants to look at me. “I think I found something.” I said. He started over while I turned and began shoving boxes out of the way.

“Some of these plants are still viable.” he said, taking the torch from me so I could throw my body weight against the boxes to move them.

“How did they get water?” I asked.

“I’m not sure.” he said, brow furrowing.

At that moment, there was a crack of muted thunder and it began raining. I looked up, blinking at the rain falling out of the ceiling.

“Well,” I said finally. “That answers that question.”

Allanon snickered.

“Oh, shut up.” I retorted good naturedly and finished pushing the boxes out of the way. They slid easily along the now slick floor and I stretched my back out.

“I didn’t know there was a trap door down here.” he said, moving closer. The rain stopped as I took the torches from him.

“Shoulda brought more girlfriends down here.” I teased. He rolled his eyes.

“You’re hilarious.” he muttered, pulling his gloves off and feeling along the wood. A moment later, he pressed his palms flat against the wall. His tattoos lit up and he _pushed_. The wall gave way and moved aside with an absurdly loud grinding noise.

We both flinched.

“Well, now.” he murmured, holding out his hand for a torch. Crouching next to him, I handed it over. He sat on the lip that the wall had made and stuck the torch in first, judging the size of the hole beyond.

“Is it another room?” I asked, peering around him.

“Seems like.” he said, scooting inside until he could stand. “There’s plenty of room. Watch your head.”

I crawled in after him, handing him the torch. I stood and peered around as I took my torch back.

It was an 8x8 room with a corner closed off. A short inspection showed that it was a water closet.

“It almost looks like a cell.” I said, raising the torch to cast a little more light.

“Too comfortable.” Allanon said. “Look.” he pointed to the far wall. There was a cot pushed up against the far wall.

“Think there’s someone on it?” I asked as we approached.

“Either that or a skeleton.” he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

“I vote person.” I said, seeing something light colored on the pillow.

“A female person.” Allanon said as we got closer.

“How astute.” I teased and he rolled his eyes at me.

She looked to be eighteen, short blonde hair spread on the pillow under her head. She clutched a silver stick in her hand and her robes were dusty, but intact.

“Is that how I looked?” I asked as Allanon stared at her, looking for signs that she was still alive.

“You were much prettier.” he said distractedly. “Though a great deal less clothed.”

“Thank god for small favors.” I said. He snorted and leaned over to put his hand on her forehead, murmuring softly.

The girl came awake with a great gasp of air, back arching as bright blue eyes snapped open.

“Easy, easy.” Allanon said gently, pulling his hand back. He backed away so as not to crowd the girl as she became aware of her surroundings.

“Wh- Allanon!” she cried and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him.

My eyebrows rose as did his.

“You got here in time! You saved us!” she said, staring up at him.

A sick feeling twisted in my gut at the hero worship on her face.

The feeling of something bad on the horizon rose, but I pushed it back down, attributing it to momentary possessiveness.

“Who are you?” he asked, prying her arms off of him. Hurt and confusion swept over her features and she looked at me for the first time.

“Who is she?” she looked at him. “What are you doing, bringing an outsider here? She could be working for him!” she said, backing away. The silver stick in her hand elongated into a halberd that was at least her height and she brandished it at me. Allanon quickly stepped between us.

“It’s all right. She’s my wife.” Allanon said.

I couldn’t help it. I grinned a little.

“W-wife? But-but that’s-“ she broke off. I heard the same _thunk-thunk_ as Allanon’s sword and he stepped aside, though he kept close in case he had to intervene again.

“My name is Ciara.” I said gently. “I understand that this might be a little hard to take in all at once.” she stared at me and I saw a flicker of something in her eyes that I did not like.

“Agatha.” she said softly, holding the stick loosely in her hand.

“You’ve been asleep for a very long time, Agatha. Much has happened over the last 300 years.” Allanon said gently.

“Three hundred-?” Agatha sat down hard.

“I think we should go back upstairs.” I murmured, looking at Allanon.

“Good idea.” Allanon said. “Let me have your weapon, Agatha.”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“Because we have apprentices and our son upstairs.” I said and smiled a little. “I’d rather you not brandish your halberd at them.”

“S-son?” she asked, eyes widening.

“Yes.” Allanon confirmed. “Your weapon, Agatha.” he said firmly. She passed it over.

“Let’s go.”

~~~

“Aw, it’s not a skeleton.” Liam said when we entered the kitchen.

“Liam!” I scolded and he flushed a little.

“Sorry, Mama.” he said.

“It’s all right, but you need to work on a filter between your brain and your mouth, kiddo.” I said, rubbing his hair affectionately.

“Sit down.” Allanon said, pulling a chair out for Agatha.

The smile she gave him was grateful and little too warm for my tastes.

“I’m Catania.” the elven girl said, introducing herself as she brought over a glass of water.

“I’m Agatha. Thank you.” the druid replied. “Are you a servant?” she asked. Catania blinked.

“No,” Catania smiled. “I’m Ciara’s apprentice.”

“And I’m Allanon’s.” Bandon said, walking in with an arm load of wood. “It looks like there’s a storm brewing.” he set the wood down in the box next to the stove.

“We’ll need to bring the horses in.” I said.

“I’ll help him with that. Can you make dinner?” Catania asked, looking at me.

“Yeah, sure. Be careful, we don’t know how Kama’s going to react to the weather.” I said. Bandon nodded.

“Will do. Amberle’s down for a nap.” he said as they walked towards the side entrance.

“I’ll keep an ear out for her.” I said.

“How many apprentices do you have?” Agatha asked, eyes wide.

“Just Bandon and Catania. Amberle is their daughter, named after the new Ellcrys.” Allanon said quietly.

“I’m lost.” Agatha confessed.

“Go ahead and fill her in, love.” I said, kissing Allanon’s cheek. “I’ll start dinner.” I said and scooped Liam up. “You too, little man.” I said, tickling him. He shrieked with laughter and squirmed in my arms. I set him down before he fell and pulled out a side of pork.

“Three hundred years ago, when the Warlock Lord was at the height of his power, he attacked the Keep. You know this.” Allanon said from behind me. “What you do not know is that afterwards, Bremen sealed Paranor away so no others could use it against the Four Lands. He entrusted no one with it’s location and so over this last winter, Ciara and I went searching for it. But that is a story for another day.”

I snorted to myself as I diced up rib meat.

“Thirty years ago I was alerted by various signs of the Warlock Lord’s return. I went searching for the heirs of Jerle Shannara, for Bremen had a sword forged that was powerful enough to defeat him, but that could only be used by those of the Shannara bloodline. With the blue Elfstones, and some outside help,” I could hear his sad smile. “I was able to track down his descendant, Shea Ohmsford. He was living in Shady Vale with his adopted brother Flick. We searched for the Sword and by using that in conjunction with the Elfstones, Shea was able to finally defeat the Warlock Lord, where his ancestor was unable to.”

“Liam O’Sullivan, if you get into those cookies I’m going to make you skip your dinner.” I said, catching him inch towards the cookies that Catania had made.

“Sorry.” he said, not even bothering to sound like it.

“Go practice your reading until I call you for supper.” I said.

“Okay, Mama.” he said.

“Shea’s mind was affected by the Elfstones and he was driven mad from their use.” Allanon said, ruffling Liam’s hair affectionately as he went by. “His son, Wil, a half elf, was given the Elfstones by his mother before she died. At that time, I was awoken by a distress call from the Ellcrys. She was dying and her chosen replacement had fled from her, not understanding what she needed to do.”

“That’s preposterous! Being Chosen by the Ellcrys is a sacred duty! To turn your back on that would be like cutting your own arm off!” Agatha said.

“Druids have been gone for a long time, Agatha.” Allanon explained gently. “People have forgotten that magic exists and so they came to believe that the Ellcrys and her purpose was just a legend.”

“How absurd.” she said, shaking her head.

“I spoke with the Ellcrys and she told me what must be done. I sought out Wil and the Elfstones.” Allanon snorted. “Which he had been relieved of, along with his pants. On my way to the Druid’s Keep with Wil, I was,” he paused, glancing at me. I nodded. “Directed to where Ciara was sleeping. I woke her, much like I woke you, and she joined our quest.”

“When did you marry?” she asked and I caught the slightest undertone of bitterness.

“I’m getting to that.” Allanon said, smiling at me. “We retrieved Amberle while Ciara enlisted the help of her family. Wil, Amberle and the Rover Girl-“

“Her name is Eretria.” I interrupted, grinning at him.

“Eretria.” Allanon grinned back. “Left to find Safehold and the Bloodfire, where they immersed the Seed of the Ellcrys and Amberle found the true nature of why the Ellcrys Chose her.”

“While they were gone,” I emptied the cutting board into a pan. “Allanon and I grew closer and fell in love.” I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and I melted a little.

“Bandon had been rescued by Wil, Amberle and myself. We discovered, through Wil, that he is a seer. A very powerful one at that. We began to train him.” Allanon said. “Ciara took Catania as her apprentice and while we faced challenges, there was nothing we could not overcome together.”

“You said ‘then King Eventine’.” Agatha said quietly.

“He was killed by a Changeling I had thought had been killed. It tricked Prince Arion into believing that we were working with the Dagda Mor, who had been released when the Ellcrys began to weaken.” Allanon said. I saw his hands clench at the memory.

“I should think you would have shared that information first.” Agatha said. Allanon raised an eyebrow at her.

“There are a great deal of parts to this story, Agatha.” he said and she flushed a little, dropping her head.

“I apologize.” she said softly.

“It’s all right.” he said. “The Changeling tricked Arion into stabbing me with the Warlock Sword.” Agatha gasped. A tad dramatically I thought, but I kept my mouth shut. “If it had not been for Ciara, I might not be here.” he said.

“You’ll find that’s a reoccurring theme in our story.” I grinned over at him. He grinned back.

“Only she believes that.” Allanon teased.

“Fine, see if I save your life again.” I laughed softly, stirring the pork around.

“We returned in time to save both Prince Arion and his younger brother, Prince Ander from the Dagda Mor’s trap. Arion came to understand that he was not fit for the throne, since he was so easily led. He renounced his claim and Ander became King.” Allanon said.

“And what a merry chase _that_ was.” I muttered, seasoning the water to add to the pork.

“Indeed.” Allanon agreed. “After Ander was crowned, we faced the challenge of training Bandon and stopping a coup.” he paused and laughed a little. “In the middle of that, Liam came to us.” he said.

“He doesn’t know he’s adopted yet, so we’d appreciate you not mentioning it to him.” I said. Agatha nodded.

“I won’t say anything.” she said.

“Thank you.” Allanon and I chorused. We grinned at each other.

“What happened once the Chosen returned?” Agatha asked.

“She, Wil and Eretria went to the Sanctuary while Ciara and I fought the Dagda Mor. We-“ he broke off and looked at me. “There was a time when we thought the other was dead. The Dagda Mor succeeded in separating us and ran the Warlock Sword through my heart. Ciara healed me, though she didn’t know it at the time.” he said as I walked over, leaving the pork to boil.

“In my tradition, we draw power from the earth through our tattoos,” I raised my right hand to show her the triskelion. “I threw so much undirected healing energy into him, that his body had no choice but to heal. But I didn’t know that. I was so blinded by grief and anger, that I used this,” I patted Crucible’s hilt. “To kill the Dagda Mor. This blade is imbued with cold fire, which consumes demons from the inside out. The side effect is that it drains the druid using it of all energy, down the bare minimum. And unless we have contact with the earth to help sustain us, we die shortly after using it.”

“I woke and knew immediately what she’d done, because she didn’t respond to me when I called to her.” Allanon drew a deep breath. “I entered the Sanctuary with her family and found her laying on the floor, all but dead. I tried to heal her, but nothing happened.”

“Bremen brought me back.” I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and leaning my head on him. “He told me that Allanon was alive and afraid of loosing me. He gave me the strength to come back. Once I was conscious, I was able to draw strength and recover from my use of Crucible.”

“Because Ciara stopped the Dagda Mor when she did, Princess Amberle was able to enter the Ellcrys and renew her, giving her life to the tree and becoming the new spirit of the Ellcrys.” Allanon said, squeezing my hand gently.

“Wil and Eretria were fit to be tied, but they came around.” I said and kissed his temple. “We married not long after that and, like Allanon said, spent the winter and our honeymoon searching for this place and creating a livable space.”

“That’s quite the story.” Agatha said quietly as I returned to the stove and stirred the pork.

“We like it.” I said. “Well, except the thinking the other is dead part.” I grinned.

“Yes, I can see how that might be hard.” she said. “How long were you alone?” she turned big, soulful eyes on Allanon and I resisted the urge to ask if she was having trouble seeing.

“Too long.” Allanon said quietly. “I didn’t keep track. It was a great relief when I found Ciara. Though it took a bit for me to realize that I didn’t have to shoulder the burden of defending the entire Four Lands alone.” he smiled at me.

“I’m glad you’re not trying to do it by yourself anymore.” I said and removed the pan from the stove, setting it on the stone counter. “They should be done bringing the horses in by now.” I glanced at the windows, seeing rain begin to dot it.

“Your horse is a pain in the ass.” Bandon announced as he and Catania hurried in, just before a loud crack of thunder sounded overhead.

“Who’s horse?” I asked as Liam came running in, climbing straight into Allanon’s lap.

“Hey, munchkin.” Allanon said, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s all right. It’s just thunder.”

“Your horse.” Catania said, nodding at me. A thin wail went up. “Excuse me.” she said and hurried out, heading for Amberle’s nursery.

“Kama refused to let me catch him.” Bandon said, sitting across from Liam and Allanon. “I had to let Artaq out so between the three of us we could catch him.”

“He’s getting an extra ration in the morning.” Allanon said, smiling as lightning flashed. Liam yelped as another sharp crack of thunder broke overhead. “It’s all right, son.” he kissed the top of Liam’s head.

“Don’t do that, he’ll get fat.” Bandon said. “He got an extra ration tonight.” he glanced at Agatha and waved a little. “Bandon.”

“Agatha.” she said. “Are you the seer?” she asked. Bandon raised his eyebrows and glanced at Allanon.

“We got her up to speed.” Allanon said.

“More or less.” I said. “Liam, do you think you could help me set the table?” I asked. He shook his head, pressing against Allanon.

“I’ll help you, Mom.” Bandon said, getting up.

“’Mom’?” Agatha asked, raising her eyebrows.

“I’m adopted.” Bandon grinned cheekily.

“What’s adopted mean?” Liam asked.

“It means that I’m although I’m not related to Mom by blood, she’s still my mother. She loves me and takes care of me, just like you, squirt.” Bandon said, bopping Liam on the nose as he put a plate down in front of Allanon, then one for Liam and one for Agatha, while I set spots for myself, Bandon and Catania.

“Sorry about that.” Catania said, walking in with Amberle against her shoulder and pushing the stroller in one hand. “She needed to be changed, but it was the thunder woke her up.”

“That’s okay, my sweeties.” Bandon said, kissing Catania and then Amberle’s head affectionately while he took the stroller and parked it between his chair and Catania’s.

“One big family.” Agatha said, squirming a little uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be arguing soon enough.” I said, smiling at her as I brought the pork over.

“Bread and butter?” Bandon asked.

“Yeah. Grab that potato salad I made too.” I said. Bandon balanced the butter on the bread board and curled his arm around bowl of potato salad. “You could have made two trips.” I laughed, taking the potato salad from him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he grinned.

Dinner was livelier than usual and after a while Agatha joined in too, offering the occasional comment.

Her eyes, I noticed, kept going to Allanon.

A surge of possessiveness rose and I stamped it down. Allanon loved me and I loved him. We trusted each other and no one was going to come between us.

No one.

~~~

“Agatha has a crush on you.” I said, pulling my pants off as rain poured down the glass.

“I noticed.” Allanon said dryly, pulling his shirt off. “You’re not jealous, are you?” he asked, grinning a little.

“No.” I said. “Feeling a little possessive, but not jealous.” I climbed into bed, smiling at him. “I love and trust you.”

“Good.” he said, sitting on the bed and holding out his hand for me. “I’d never do anything to hurt you or jeopardize our marriage. You know that, right?” he pulled me over his hips, running his hands down my sides to rest them on my thighs.

“I know.” I kissed him, running my fingers through his hair, listening to him groan softly. “And you know I’d never do the same, right?” I said, resting my forehead against his.

“I know.” he said and kissed me, surging up to press me into the bed, nipping kisses along my chin and down my neck. I moaned, arching against him. “I love you.” he murmured, pulling my shirt off.

“I love you too.” I said, turning my head to kiss him while I reached down to undo his pants and push them off. He groaned when I wrapped my hand around his erection, stroking him hard and fast.

“Ciara…” he groaned my name.

“I’d love to get you off, just like this.” I murmured as he thrust into my hand. “Watch you fall apart and call my name.” I smiled when he whimpered.

He kissed me desperately and pulled my hand away, pinning my hands above my head while he lifted my legs around his hips. I broke the kiss to cry out as he thrust into me.

Allanon buried his face in my neck, bouncing the bed under us as he thrust into me. I whined, hips rocking with his.

“Oh, _oh, yes_ ,” I moaned breathlessly, toes curling in pleasure. “Oh, yes, just like that. Allanon, sweetheart, _yes_.” I hissed, back arching as I tightened around him.

“That’s it. That’s my girl,” he moaned, hips snapping now as his own orgasm approached. “Come for me, Ciara. Let me feel it.”

“Allanon!” I gasped. “ _My Allanon_.” I moaned, letting out a wordless cry of pleasure before I came around him.

He shuddered, gasping my name into my neck as he followed me into orgasm. I whined, hips rolling up to meet his as he came inside me.

We collapsed into the sheets and panted. He released my hands and rolled so I was laying against his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked sleepily after a few minutes.

“Wrists are a little sore.” I murmured, rolling them experimentally.

“I’m sorry. Got carried away.” he said. “I’ll heal them in the morning.”

“Leave it.” I said and kissed the skin above his heart. “They’re sore, but they don’t hurt.”

Allanon chuckled.

“That possessiveness again?” he teased, one hand sliding down to rest on my butt.

“Mm, a little.” I admitted. He laughed.

“I love you.” he kissed my forehead.

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

I jerked awake as the door to our bedroom banged open and a small body jumped into bed with us.

Thankfully Allanon and I had roused ourselves after a short nap and got dressed. Pants for him and t-shirt and shorts combo for me. Thunderstorms and little kids require clothing.

“What’s the matter, Liam?” Allanon asked sleepily, curling his arm around him.

“There’s someone in my room.” he said, his voice shaking.

“S’just a shadow.” I said.

“No! There’s someone in there!” Liam insisted.

“All right, all right.” I said, getting up. I picked up a crystal lamp, lighting it up. I grabbed Moralltach, out of habit, and padded out of our room and into Liam’s.

The crystal lamp in his room was at full strength, but it was still unnaturally dark.

“Paranor? You in here?” I asked, adjusting my grip on Moralltach.

There was a light touch on my shoulder. I jumped forward and whirled, bringing Moralltach around defensively.

“I’m sorry.” Agatha said, raising her hands.

“What are you doing in here?” I asked, lowering the blade and waiting for my heart to stop pounding.

“I felt Liam’s distress and I came to check it out.” she said.

“Oh.” I said, feeling a little foolish. “Thank you. Did you see anything on your way in?” I asked.

“No. Who is Paranor? Do you have an animal?” she asked, looking around the room.

“I- No.” I said. “It’s a little complicated. There’s a spirit of the place that was created from the residual magic from over the years. I was just wondering if it was looking in on Liam and that’s what scared him.”

“Truly?” Agatha said, pulling her robe tighter around her.

“Yeah. I think he just saw a shadow, because he was already freaked out about the storm.” I said and shook my head. “Go ahead and go back to bed.” I said, shutting off Liam’s lamp.

“All right.” she said. I picked up Hobbes, tucking him under my arm and closed the door behind us.

“Good night.” I said.

“Tell Allanon I said good night.” she said and left the suite.

I stared after her and shook my head.

Walking back into the bedroom, I smiled to find both of my guys fast asleep. I put Moralltach back in it’s sheath and shut the lamps down. I slid back under the covers and gently laid Hobbes under one of Liam’s arms, smiling softly when he immediately cuddled him.

I curled towards them, closing my eyes to let sleep take me.

Before I dropped off, a thought occurred to me.

How did Agatha get to Liam’s room so fast, if her bedroom was outside our suite and down the hall?

~~~

“Did you find anything last night?” Allanon asked softly, carefully stretching so as not to wake Liam.

“No, but Agatha was there.” I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

“Did she say why?” he asked, brow furrowing a little.

“She said she felt his distress and came to check on him. But her bedroom is three doors down and I didn’t hear the door open and close while I was inspecting his room.” I said.

“Druids can go unseen if they wish.” he returned mildly.

“Then how’d she get there so fast?” I asked. “I hadn’t even been in the room for a minute before she was there and tapping me on the shoulder.”

“You were half-asleep when you got up to check.” Allanon pointed out.

“Even half-asleep I would have heard the door open and close.” I said, feeling a little frustrated without quite knowing why.

“Either way, it was sweet of her to come check on him.” he said.

“Yeah, sweet.” I muttered sourly and slid out of bed, walking into the dressing room to get dressed.

“You are jealous.” Allanon said, easing the door shut behind him.

“No, Allanon, I’m not jealous. I’m concerned that she had no issues waltzing not only into our suite, but also our son’s bedroom. All because she ‘felt his distress’.” I said and sighed. “I’d like you to talk to her about it today. I know she’s still adjusting, but I’m not comfortable with her entering here without permission.”

“All right,” he said soothingly, pulling me into his arms. “I’ll speak with her about it.” I wrapped my arms around him and let his warmth soothe me.

“Thank you.” I said, my voice muffled against his chest.

~~

“I sought only to comfort the boy!” Agatha protested, turning to glare at me.

“And we appreciate it, but it’s not your place.” Allanon said gently. “Liam is our son and we will take care of comforting him.”

“It is always to be this way? I show kindness and you treat me as though you do not trust me?” Agatha demanded, staring at me and ignoring Allanon.

“I am a parent, Agatha.” I said quietly. “It is a parent’s job to love and comfort and protect their child. You only woke up yesterday and until I know you better, I am uncomfortable with you walking into our suite and our son’s bedroom without permission or our knowledge.”

“I would not harm him!” she protested and looked at Allanon. “Surely you know this.”

“I stand with Ciara on this.” Allanon said firmly. “You are not to enter our suite without explicit permission and one of us present.”

“Am I truly so untrustworthy to you?” she asked softly, then broke into great sobs and ran from the kitchen.

“Well,” I said, leaning back against the counter. “That was certainly dramatic.”

“Perhaps we were being to harsh with her.” Allanon said. I blinked, staring at him.

“What was that about ‘I stand with Ciara on this’, if you’re going to give in because she started crying?” I asked, astonished.

“She just woke up.” Allanon said, looking at me. “A little kindness might do her some good.”

“I’m all for kindness, but setting boundaries is not a time to be soft.” I said. “Especially where Liam is concerned. If you want the truth, I think she’s the one he saw in his bedroom last night.”

“That’s impossible.” Allanon retorted immediately. “We would have felt her presence.”

“Yes, but we were asleep, remember?” I retorted, taking a certain amount of glee in throwing his words back at him.

“That was unfair.” Allanon said.

“Oh, it was quite fair.” I snapped. “There’s no other explanation, Allanon. How else did she get in there so fast? How else was she able to sneak up on me like that? Even being half-asleep.” I said, cutting off that particular argument before he could rally it.

“I-“ he broke off, deflating a little. “You’re right. There is no other way.”

“Once she’s calmed down a little, go ahead and be kind to her. But reinforce our decision. I will not have her in Liam’s room without our knowledge again.” I said firmly.

“As you wish.” he said and got up, walking out of the kitchen without so much as a smile in my direction.

A sick feeling welled in my chest and I threw the dish rag back into the sink with a little more violence than was necessary.

“Damn her.”

~~~

“Ciara?” Allanon called softly, sticking his head into the barn where I was brushing Kama.

“Yeah?” I asked, straightening up from brushing his front legs.

“I came to apologize.” he said, walking over to the stall.

Kama pinned his ears back at Allanon, perhaps sensing my displeasure with him.

“Knock it off.” I said, slapping his shoulder. Kama snorted, but lifted his ears and let Allanon move closer. “I understand that she’s a lost druid of your order and that naturally you’re feeling a little protective.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten frustrated with you.” Allanon said, leaning on the door.” You were right in insisting that we reinforce our boundaries with her.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” I said, fighting the urge to cry. I don’t know why I wanted to cry, but I think it was half relief that he wasn’t mad at me and half frustration because we’d gotten here in the first place.

“What, you’re not going to tell me I’m an ass?” he teased.

“I don’t like when we fight.” I said and cursed myself as my voice broke. “It hurts and it feels like you don’t trust me.” I managed to get out before my throat closed up altogether.

Before I could follow that up, he came into the stall and pulled me into his arms.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured. “I’m sorry I made you feel like that.”

I wrapped my arms around him and cried, letting the feeling of frustration and relief out.

“I trust you to do what’s best for us and for Liam. I trust that you’ll tell me when I’m being stupid and correct me on my behavior.” he said. “I don’t like it when we fight either.” he kissed the top of my head.

“I know we’re going to fight.” I said when it felt like I could talk without either choking or mangling the words. “Every married couple fights. But it hurts, you know?”

“I know. And it takes two to fight.” he said, rubbing my back. “I love you and I will always love you, not matter how much we fight.”

“I love you too.” I said, looking up. He kissed me gently.

“Do you want to make Agatha leave?” he asked, pushing a lock of stray hair behind my ear. “We can send her to Arborlon, let her act as our representative there.”

“No,” I leaned my head against his hand. “I guess maybe I was a little jealous. I didn’t think I was.”

“If she does it again, we’ll send her to Arborlon. You are more important to me than she is.” Allanon said.

“All right.”

~~~

I was dicing up potatoes to fry in the kitchen when a throat being cleared behind me caught my attention. Turning, I saw Agatha standing in the doorway. She’d changed from the robes she had been wearing to a pair of pants and a loose tunic I recognized as one of Catania’s.

“Can I help you with something?” I asked, deliberately putting the knife down and stepping away from it.

“I have been informed that my behavior this morning could be perceived as ‘disrespectful’.” she said. She didn’t use air quotes, but I could _feel_ them in the air. “I came to… apologize.” the last word was forced through gritted teeth.

“I accept your apology, but you are not forgiven. Not yet. We set boundaries for a reason, Agatha.” I said, keeping my tone calm. “That suite is our personal space and we do not appreciate it being entered without our knowledge or consent. We expect you to respect our right to privacy.”

“But to imply that I am not trustworthy-“ she broke off when I raised my hand.

“We only met you yesterday, Agatha. We have a responsibility to protect not only our son, but ourselves as well.” I looked at her for a long moment. “This is not about you being trustworthy or not,” _despite the fact that I don’t trust you_ , I thought to myself, but refrained from saying anything. “This is about you understanding that when we ask you not to do something, we expect you to not do it, regardless of your intention.”

“Does it go both ways?” she asked stiffly.

My eyes narrowed of their own accord, sensing a meaning behind her words that I didn’t care for.

“Within reason.” I answered cautiously.

“Then I ask that you not accuse me of things I did not do.” she said. I blinked, caught off guard.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“I did not enter your son’s bedroom just to watch him sleep.” she said.

“So,” I said, anger creeping into my tone. “You didn’t actually run away to sulk. You stayed around to eavesdrop.”

“I wanted to make certain you were not lying about me. It seems that it was good I stayed and heard the lies you were telling Allanon.” a smug little smile appeared on her lips and I resisted the urge to slap it off her face.

“Agatha,” I said, forcing my tone to be light. “I suggest you think long and hard about this line you intend on walking.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, brow furrowing.

“Because I would have no trouble making you disappear permanently.” I said and turned back to dicing potatoes.

 I could hear her draw in a breath to maybe threaten me, when the door opened and her breath came out in a heaving sob. I turned just in time to see the waterworks in full action before she shoved her way out past Allanon and run towards her bedroom.

“I did nothing to her, I swear on my life.” I said, setting the knife down and raising my hands.

“Then why was she crying?” Allanon asked, crossing his arms.

“I think she has a faucet behind her eyes that she can turn on and off at will.” I replied, turning back to the potatoes.

“Why don’t you like her?” he asked, reaching out to pick up a peeled potato and munching on it.

“I don’t trust her.” I said. “She admitted that she stayed around this morning to listen to us talk. She heard me tell you that I think she’s who Liam saw in his bedroom last night.”

“So you do still believe that.” he said and offered a bite of the potato. I took it, enjoying the taste and texture before I spoke again.

“I do.” I finished chewing and swallowed. “I called to Paranor, but didn’t sense their presence.”

“It makes no sense. We can sense each other’s magic and presence, why can’t we pick up on her?” he said, finishing off the spud. He started to reach for another one and I slapped his hand.

“No. One potato per customer.” I said and he grinned, instead leaning over to kiss my cheek. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s be-Hey!” I said as he snatched another potato as he pulled back.  
  
“Is for horses.” he teased. “Maybe what?” he asked.

“Maybe it’s because our magic is tied together like we are.” I said, brandishing the knife at him in a mock threat. “Move away from the potatoes. He raised his hands with a grin and backed away.

“That’s possible. I should be able to sense her presence though.” he said thoughtfully, munching on the potato.

“I don’t know. It feels like there’s something not quite right with her. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

~~~

Dinner was quiet that night, since the tension was almost palpable. Agatha kept throwing me dirty looks and sniffling pitifully. I only smiled back and offered her the bowl of fried potatoes and onions.

“Would you like a handkerchief?” Allanon finally asked mildly when her ‘sniffles’ became annoying.

“I- No, thank you.” Agatha said meekly, her sniffles magically disappearing.

Catania snorted, hiding her grin behind her glass of milk.

“Is something funny?” Agatha demanded.

“Just thinking of something.” Catania replied innocently.

“Can we go swimming tomorrow, Mama?” Liam asked quietly, as if sensing the tension in the room.

“That sounds like fun.” Bandon seconded.

“It’s going to be hot tomorrow.” Allanon said. “Might as well get out and enjoy it.”

“All right, we can go swimming tomorrow.” I said. “We can sew up a suit for you, if you’d like to join us, Agatha.” I said. She stared at me in surprise.

“I- Thank you for the offer, Ciara, but I don’t like to swim. I would rather stay in and read, if that’s all right.” she said, eyes flickering to Allanon.

“Of course.” I said, ignoring her looking at Allanon while addressing me. “Though I ask that you remember what we talked about and abide by it.”

Hatred and fury flashed in her eyes, but she kept her tongue.

“I will.”

~~

“Thank you,” Allanon said, kissing my cheek. “For being patient with Agatha tonight. And for forgiving my mistake this morning.”

“Always.” I said, turning to kiss him. “As for Agatha, it was a very near thing.” I admitted.

“You are doing a remarkable job of not throttling her.” he said, nuzzling my neck. “I admire your restraint.” I laughed, tilting my head to give him more access.

“You’re sucking up for something.” I said, moaning softly when he ran his hand up the inside of my thigh. “What is it?”

“Can’t I love and admire my wife?” he asked, pulling my book out of my hands and setting it aside. “Tell her how much I love her,” he kissed below my ear. “How beautiful she is,” he slipped his fingers under my shorts. “And how much I want her?” I gasped, back arching as he stroked me.

“All that and more.” I sighed, legs spreading.

“Oh, _good_.” he laughed softly and mouthed at my shoulder as he teased me. I gasped, hips rocking up against his hand.

“Oh, _yes_ …” I hissed, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. Allanon groaned when my hips rocked back against his.

He slipped two fingers into me, stroking as he ground the heel of his hand against my clit.

“Oh, _oh!_ ” I moaned, gasping for air. “Allanon!” I whimpered, rolling my hips against his hand.

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured against my ear. “Come for me. Let me feel you come.” he pressed a little harder and I cried out, back arching as I tightened around him. “Sweet girl,” he groaned, stroking me through it. “My sweet girl.”

“You’re gonna make me blush.” I panted, whining softly as he pulled his hand away.

“My ultimate goal in life.” he teased softly, kissing behind my ear.

“Mm,” I pulled away and turned to face him. “I can think of another ultimate goal.” I kissed him and pulled at his sleeping pants until I freed him.

Allanon groaned when I wrapped my hand around him, stroking firmly. He pushed my shorts off and steadied me while I kicked them off. Once they were lost in the sheets, he pulled my hand off and tugged me forward to straddle his hips.

“How about a mutual goal?” he said, nipping at my neck. I moaned and sank onto him, gasping and arching against him. He ran his hands down my back to steady my hips as I rocked.

“Oh, yes, _yes_.” I moaned, digging my fingers into his hair and kissing him.

It didn’t take long for us to come together, our cries of pleasure mixing and filling the room.

Leaning back against the headboard, Allanon wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep.

~~~

“Can we go swimming _now_?” Liam demanded as soon as he was done eating.

“No. Because the rest of us aren’t done eating.” I said, gesturing around the table. “And it would be rude to tell them to hurry up and finish eating.”  I added at his open mouth.

He closed it with a snap.

“Don’t worry,” Allanon said, laughing a little. “We’ll go soon enough.”

“I wanna-“

“Enough, Liam.” I said gently but firmly. “Waiting until we’re done won’t hurt you. In fact, let’s make it a game.” I said and his eyes brightened. “If you can stay quiet until we’re done eating, I’ll help you saddle Leaf and you can ride this afternoon. But,” I caught him with his mouth open. “If you can’t, you have to clean your room instead.”

 _He should clean his bedroom anyway. It’s a disaster area._ Allanon snorted.

 _Yeah, but it won’t make him quiet._ I said. “What do you think, sunshine? Can you do it?” I asked. He started to reply, but closed his mouth and nodded so vigorously that Allanon had to reach out and keep him from falling out of his chair.

“Easy, munchkin.” he laughed, ruffling his hair.

“All right!” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and I could only imagine the agony our little chatter box was going through, trying to stay quiet.

“I don’t see the point.” Agatha said, pushing her plate away. “If his only reward is to ride and his loss is to clean his room, why the game?” she asked.

“Because it’s a challenge.” I said, eyes flickering to Liam to gauge his reaction to her words. _And because it keeps him quiet while we finish eating._ I broadcast.

“But that-“ she broke off when Allanon gave a quick shake of his head.

 _Leave it be_. he said and she flushed a little.

“Excuse me.” she murmured and walked out of the kitchen.

Liam looked at me hopefully, but I shook my head. He huffed a breath and sat back in his chair, legs kicking.

 _She’s kind of stuck up._ Bandon said.

 _Kind of?_ I asked, smirking a little.

 _She’s a catty little bitch._ Catania said, her hand resting on Bandon’s arm. I raised my eyebrows.

 _And when did you two figure out you could do that?_ I asked. They grinned at me in unison. _Oh, that’s just creepy._

 _Sorry_. Bandon said, leaning over to kiss Catania’s cheek.

Liam had clearly been thinking on something and he patted Allanon’s arm.

“Yes?” he asked and Liam mimed writing something. It took a moment, but Allanon pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, handing them over to him. Liam grinned brightly in thanks and set to writing.

I restrained the urge to laugh at the look of concentration on his face.

“So,” I said. “After we go swimming, what did you two want to do?” I asked, looking at them.

“I’d like to work on building my muscles. I’m a little out of shape because of this little one.” she smiled down at Amberle.

“We could use more firewood for the stove.” I said. “Chopping wood is a great way of helping to build muscles.”

“Liam would like you to look at this.” Allanon said, smiling a little as he handed the piece of paper to me.

The words “Why did Agatha leave?” were written in careful hand writing on the paper and I grinned at Liam.

“Good thinking, kiddo.” I said, raising the paper. He grinned proudly. “As for why Agatha left, she’s having trouble adjusting and is  getting used to how our family works.”

He frowned and nodded.

“We’re done.” Catania said. I pushed my plate away and glanced at Allanon, who nodded.

“Okay, munchkin, you can talk now.” Allanon said, smiling at him.

“Why is she having trouble adjusting to our family? Doesn’t she feel welcome?” Liam asked.

“Agatha is used to a different variety of family.” Allanon said. “We are a lot closer than what she is used to. And she is welcome, of course,” Allanon glanced at me with a quirk of his lips. “But she’s having trouble finding a way to fit in. Give her some time, son, and she’ll be able to find her way.”

“Oh.” Liam said and looked down at his plate for a while.

“Come on, Bandon, let’s wash the dishes.” I said, smiling as Liam continued to think about what Allanon had said.

“Is there something I can do to help her?” Liam asked from behind us.

“You could put a mouse in her room and see if she eats it.” Bandon muttered. I snorted.

“Only if it’s an exploding mouse.” I muttered and he laughed quietly.

“I don’t think so, Liam.” Allanon said, affection clear in his tone. “Just let her be while she sorts herself out, okay?”

“Why would she need to sort herself out? Isn’t she all in one piece?” Liam asked and I leaned on the sink, shoulders shaking as I laughed silently.

“That’s not what I meant, munchkin.” Allanon laughed. “You know how you get really upset sometimes? And when we ask you what’s wrong, you can’t always tell us?” he asked.

“Yeah?” Liam said.

“It’s a little like that. See, Agatha is like Mama.” I turned to look at him, _really_ curious about how he was going to follow that statement up. “Mama slept for a long time and woke up here with me, but she didn’t grow up here, so this is still new to her.” he said. I blinked, having not thought of that. “Agatha grew up here, but she slept for a long time too, so what is normal for us, is all new to her.” Allanon said and paused for a moment. “Did you understand that?”

“…I think so?” Liam said hesitantly. “Mama has been her longer than Agatha, so she’s more used to,” he waved his hands around.

“The world?” Allanon prompted gently.

“Yeah!” Liam said, grinning widely. “But Agatha is still new to the world?” he asked.

“Very good!” Allanon said, reaching out to pull Liam into a hug. “Good job, Liam.” he praised and Liam beamed.

“So can we go swimming now?” he asked.

“You have a one track mind, don’t you?” Allanon asked affectionately.

Liam grinned.

~~~

Two hours later, I had just finished pulling the bottom of my bikini on when Allanon entered our bedroom.

“Wow.” he breathed when I turned to look at him.

“What?” I asked, adjusting the top.

“You look…” he shook his head. “Wow.”

“Good grief, it’s not like you haven’t seen me in underwear before. How is this different?” I asked, laughing.

“Because you don’t usually wear just underwear outside of our bedroom.” he stalked forward and kissed me, pulling me against him.

I moaned softly, arching against him.

“Liam’s going to wonder where we are.” I murmured when we separated for air.

“Bandon and Catania can take him to the swimming hole.” he growled and scooped me up, carrying me to the bed.

~~

“Took you guys long enough!” Bandon said, laughing as Liam surfaced.

“We were held up.” I grinned and yelped as Allanon squeezed my ass. “Hey!” I said, laughing.

“Just checking to see if it was ripe.” he teased and I pushed him into the shallow end of the swimming hole. He surfaced a moment later, laughing.

“Come on, Mama!” Liam encouraged, waving his hand. I grinned and wadded in, dropping into the water when it became deep enough. I did a quick turn under water and surfaced, moving back towards the shallow end. “You’re really good, Mama!” Liam said, splashing towards me.

“I swim like fish.” I said, hugging him as he reached me.

He grinned brightly at me.

~~~

Agatha watched them swim and splash and laugh.

Jealousy seeped through her body, piercing her heart every time Allanon snuck a kiss from Ciara or outright stole one, kissing her and swimming away to other end of the deep side before she could retaliate.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

She was supposed to have become a full druid and then he would have seen. How grown up she was, how beautiful she was.

How much he’d always wanted her.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> I decided to go back to school over the summer and since the fall semester started this month, I've been having trouble getting my schedule locked down.
> 
> I'll try to stay regular with the chapters, but there might still be a gap in them.
> 
> Anyway, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

The next two weeks proved to be a challenge to my patience. Agatha, for her part, seemed to be doing her best to irritate me to the point that my temper would snap and I would lash out.

But I wasn’t the only one she was testing.

Bandon, for all of our work with him and all of the confidence we’ve helped him build, still had touch issues.

With Allanon, Catania, Liam, Amberle and I, he was fine with touching and being touched.

Agatha, on the other hand, he was still adjusting to.

“Can you stop please?” Bandon snapped one afternoon in the library. Agatha pulled back from having her arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she offered a soft, simpering smile. “Was I bothering you?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes.” he said flatly and her face twitched.

“Well, I’ll leave you be then.” she said and moved to the other side of the table.

Exasperation flickered over Bandon’s face.

“You don’t have to move over there.” he said. “Just… Stop touching me. Please.”

“If you’re going to be over sensitive about it, it’s best if I stay over here.” she said.

“I’m not-“ Bandon sighed, rubbing his brow, blowing a frustrated breath. “I didn’t have that great of control over my gift at first and it made people touching me that I didn’t know very… Hard.” he looked up and offered a vague smile. “I’d just appreciate you asking first.”

“Why bother? Clearly I’m in the wrong with everything I do around you. You don’t like me touching you, you don’t like me talking to you. Should I walk on the other side of the corridor when we see each other?” she asked, her tone self-aggrandizing and working towards pitiful at the same time.

“That’s not what he meant, Agatha.” I said warningly, looking up from the medical text I’d found in one the back stacks.

“This doesn’t concern you.” she snapped.

“I suggest you watch your tone around me, young lady.” I said quietly.

“Are you threatening me?” she demanded shrilly.

“It’s a friendly suggestion.” I said calmly, watching her deflate a little.

“I think I’ll take my studying elsewhere.” Agatha said, closing her writing pad with a _smack_.

“You don’t have to do that.” Bandon said. “You’re helping me, honestly.”

“You just don’t want me to touch you.” she retorted.

“Does teaching have to require touching?” Bandon asked, clearly at the end of his patience.

“You don’t mind if _she_ ,” Agatha waved her hand at me and my eyes narrowed. “Touches you! Or Catania.”

Bandon bristled at her bringing Catania into this.

“That is two different things altogether.” he said frostily. “Catania is my lover, hopefully soon to be my wife. I consider Ciara my mother. You,” he waved his hand at her, clearly mocking her earlier gesture. “Are a relative stranger that I just met. Who, I’d like to add, has been acting like a complete _brat_ since she woke up.”

“How dare you! I am a full druid! You are just an apprentice!” she spat, eyes blazing.

“I don’t care if you’re the Queen of the Four Lands _and_ the Wilderun.” Bandon rumbled back. “Do not touch me without permission. And, in the spirit of Ciara’s earlier ‘friendly suggestion’, I advise you to not bring Catania up again. Ever.”

There was a long, tense moment in which I thought Agatha might attack Bandon.

While it would have been an entertaining fight, I had just started to open my mouth to break it up when the familiar sounds of Allanon’s footsteps approached the door and, right on cue, Agatha drew in a shuddering breath, sprouted tears and broke into a great  sob.

“You both hate me!” she wailed and ran from the room, barely making it out before Allanon appeared in the doorway.

“Why is it,” Allanon said as he entered the room. “That whenever Agatha’s left in a room with you, Ciara, she always runs out of it sobbing?”

“Maybe I scare her?” I asked mildly as he leaned down to kiss me.

“It’s my fault, Allanon.” Bandon said. “She had her arm draped over me. I kind of lost my temper and snapped at her to stop touching me. She didn’t take it very well and we exchanged words.”

Allanon frowned.

“Really?” he asked, sitting beside me to wrap his arm around my shoulders. “What did you say?”

“I said that she was bothering me. She moved to the other side and said that she’d leave me alone and I told her she didn’t have to move and then she called me over-sensitive and then…” Bandon flushed, shamefaced. “It kinda spiraled out of control from there.”

“She should know better.” Allanon’s frown deepened. “I take it you had a part in this?” he asked, looking down at me.

“Agatha was trying to play the victim and when I warned that wasn’t what he meant, she snapped that it didn’t concern me. I told her to watch her tone with me. She threatened to take her studying elsewhere and Bandon said that she was helping him, honestly. She got offended when he asked if she honestly thought that teaching required her to touch him.” I sighed. “That’s when it escalated.”

“It’s my fault.” Bandon said. I leaned forward and took his hand.

“It is not.” I said firmly. “It could have been handled better on _all_ sides. Especially Agatha’s. You were frustrated when you snapped at her yes, but how she reacted to it is on her, not you.” I squeezed his hand.

“Yeah, especially when she pulled that ‘I’m a full druid’ thing.” he shook his head, squeezing my hand back before pulling away.

“What thing?” Allanon asked sharply. Bandon flushed around the ears.

“I told her she’s been acting like a brat she since woke up. She said that I couldn’t talk to her like that since ‘I’m a full druid and you’re just an apprentice’.” he said. Then grinned. “I told her that I didn’t care if she was Queen of the Four Lands _and_ the Wilderun, that she was not to touch me without permission or bring Catania up. Ever.”

“You did the right thing, Bandon.” Allanon said, smiling at him. “What Agatha did was make you feel like the victim when you asserted your boundaries. That is a common tactic of abusers. You did very well.”

“Thank you.” Bandon said, shoulders slumping in obvious relief.

“You’re welcome.” he said and fell silent for a long moment. “I believe it’s time I sat down and had a talk with Agatha. Adjusting is one thing, but out right disrespect is something entirely different.”

“I don’t know that what she did was disrespectful, though. I mean, she is a full druid.” Bandon said, frowning a little.

“That was in the past, Bandon.” Allanon said firmly. “One of the things I’d hoped to leave behind was the distance between full druids and apprentices. There should be no distinction. We are _all_ druids, no matter our level of learning or teaching.”

“It’s a nice dream, but do you really think it can work?” Bandon asked. “You’ll always find people who are going to lord their knowledge over others.”

“Not if we create a culture where it’s not tolerated.” Allanon said, leaning forward now. “The only reason it was allowed before is because it was expected that full druids, regardless of age or whether or not they had been apprentices the day before, would be more knowledgeable than the apprentices. It lead to many foolish decisions and may have played a part in the fall of the previous order.”

“That’s just stupid.” Bandon said. “There’s no possible way that someone who had been an apprentice the day before could know more as a full druid. Not unless they get a mystical memory boost or something.” he waved his hand vaguely.

Allanon chuckled, sounding pleased at Bandon’s reaction.

“Exactly.” he said and Bandon flushed at the pride in Allanon’s voice. “That’s the culture I refuse to let grow again as we rebuild. And,” Allanon glanced at me. “That’s precisely the reason I’m going to have a long and involved talk with Agatha about her behavior.”

“Can I watch? I’ll bring popcorn.” I asked, grinning. Allanon rolled his eyes fondly.

“I think this might go better if you weren’t there antagonizing her.” he said, kissing my cheek.

“I never I get to have any fun.” I grinned and kissed him. Bandon made a gagging sound after a minute and we separated

“Hush you.” Allanon said and tossed a piece of wadded up paper at him.

“Haven’t I been scarred enough?” Bandon retorted, throwing the paper back.

“Nope.” Allanon said, catching it and throwing it back.

“Oh, I see.” Bandon said, mock-hurt. “Sure, feel free to scar me for life just because you can’t keep it in your pants.” he threw the ball back and Allanon flushed.

“If you’d knock you wouldn’t have seen that.” Allanon retorted, throwing it back and bouncing it off Bandon’s chest.

“Let’s not forget when you first started training me.” Bandon hit Allanon on the shoulder and I laughed as he scrambled to catch it.

“Oh, no. Don’t you dare bring that up.” Allanon said, throwing it at him.

“If you’d kept your shields up, I wouldn’t have gotten a mental eyeful.” Bandon grinned brightly and ducked as Allanon threw that ball and another at him.

“I’m going to talk to Agatha now.” Allanon said, grinning as Bandon cautiously surfaced.

“No hard feelings?” Bandon asked and Allanon’s smile softened.

“Of course not.” he said.

Then bounced balled up paper off of Bandon’s forehead.

~~~

When Allanon requested a private meeting with her, Agatha was thrilled.

She brushed and braided her hair, put on clean, if borrowed, clothes and bit at her lips until they were red and just bit swollen.

Then Bandon stiffly informed her that Allanon wanted to talk in the office used by Archdruid and she’d been confused. Why not the kitchen? Or the library?

Well, maybe not the library, not after earlier in the day.

“Allanon?” she asked, knocking a little on the door. He looked up and the corners of his mouth turned up briefly.

“Agatha, hello.” he said and her heart dropped. His voice was formal, official. “Close the door and have a seat.” he said, resting his elbows on the table.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked, taking a seat and readying herself to start crying.

Just in case.

“Yes and no.” he said, watching her for a moment. “It’s partially my fault, I’ll admit. I’ve been busy and so I haven’t had a chance to really speak with you.”

“No, no, it’s not your fault. It’s mine, really.” she said hurriedly.

He was such a sweet man and had been through so much. She couldn’t possibly add to his burden.

“No, Agatha.” he said firmly and she shivered involuntarily. “We both share blame here.”

“Why did you call me in here?” she asked, shrinking back into the chair. Allanon raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

“Ciara-“ he broke off when she snorted. “Ciara and Bandon told me what happened this morning.” he said and Agatha flushed.

“I may have over reacted.” she admitted hesitantly.

“I would say so.” Allanon said wryly. “But that’s not the only reason I asked you in here.”

“It isn’t?” Agatha asked hopefully, sitting up straighter.

“No.” Allanon smiled a little and Agatha’s heart unclenched.

 _Here it comes_ , she thought. _Here’s where he says his marriage was a mistake and that he’s going to get rid of that Iron Bitch._

“You said that Bandon couldn’t address you in the manner that he did because you are a full druid and he was an apprentice?” Allanon asked and Agatha’s mind shifted from her prepared condolences and sympathetic noises.

“I, uh, well, yes. I mean, I’m a druid and he’s-“ she stopped when Allanon raised his hand.

“That’s what I want to address.” Allanon said. “In our previous order, there was a gulf between the so-called full Druids and apprentices. This was a mistake.”

She stared at him.

“There had to be a gulf. The apprentices were just learners! They couldn’t possibly have understood-“ she broke off when Allanon shook his head sadly.

“This is just what I’m talking about, Agatha. There _shouldn’t_ be a gulf between ‘full druids’ and apprentices. We are _all_ druids, no matter our learning or teaching level.” he said. “That distance, that gulf is what I believe helped lead to the fall of our order.”

“But how could it could possibly have lead to that?” she asked, eyes widening.

“I’ve noticed that people tend to do anything to make sure that they are heard when they feel like no one is listening to them.” he raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed. “I want to do away with that gulf. I understand that it will not be an overnight change for you, but if you could try, I would greatly appreciate that.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” she said, slumping in her seat a little.

“Thank you. I have another issue I want to address.” Allanon said and Agatha sat up.

“Yes?” she asked, leaning forward a little.

The shirt she’d chosen was low cut, just, she’d half thought, the right height for her to feel his forehead pressed against her chest when she offered him comfort over his failed and broken marriage.

She expected his eyes to flicker down, but they stayed steady on hers.

“Your behavior as of late.” he said and his voice took on a harder tone and Agatha blinked. “I noticed that you seem to be pushing at Ciara quite heavily.”

“I don’t mean to.” she said softly.

“I’m sure you don’t.” he said. “But I suggest you lay off of her. There’s a limit to her patience.”

“I’m trying to be friendly! It’s not my fault that she can’t control herself!” she retorted and the way that Allanon’s eyes flashed told her that she’d just said something particularly stupid.

“Ciara has an incredible amount of patience,” there was quiet affection in his voice and Agatha’s heart dropped. “And I’m quite surprised that she hasn’t lost her temper with you yet. But perhaps you should avoid her for a while. Let tempers on both sides simmer down. Perhaps once you’ve _both_ ,” he put a strange emphasis on the word. “Cooled down, you can try starting over.”

“You like her better than you do me.” Agatha whispered, seeing her dreams and fantasies falling apart before her.

“My love for Ciara has nothing to do with this.” Allanon said firmly. “I understand that-“

“No, you don’t understand!” Agatha snapped, rising to her feet. “You can’t! She’s ruined everything!” she snarled, then slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide at her involuntary blunder.

“What, _exactly_ , has she ruined?” Allanon rumbled, standing up as his features darkened.

“I-I have to go.” Agatha turned and ran, yanking the door wide open as she made her escape.

She ran until she was outside, following the curve of the castle until she could run no more and happened to stop under the window of the office, which was open to catch the breeze of the middle afternoon.

“Well,” came the Iron Bitch’s voice and Agatha’s head rose in surprise. “That went well.”

So much for their private meeting.

“At least we know it’s not just you that sends her running away crying.” Allanon said dryly.

“You, my love, are shite with women.” Ciara teased and Agatha’s eyes widened when she heard Allanon grunt softly and Ciara laugh quietly.

“You seem to like me.” he retorted and Agatha ran as they began to kiss.

The forest was dark and full of bird song as Agatha tripped and fell hard into the dirt.

“It’s not fair!” she screamed, not caring who heard her. “He’s mine! He should have been mine.” she sobbed.

 _He can be._ a soft, weirdly accented voice murmured in her head. _You can still have him._

“He loves _her_. He said he did.” she rested her head on the cool ground. “That fucking Iron Bitch. How could she! How dare she! He’s mine!”

 _He’s been brainwashed. She’s put a spell on him._ the voice said and something warm wrapped around her. _But I can help you free him_.

Something in her rebelled against the warmth wrapping itself around her.

“No, I can’t. He’s too strong for her to have-“ she broke off when the warmth sank into her body.

 _I can help you. Let me in._ the voice said and flooded her with images.

Allanon pushing the bitch away, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her, loving on her, raising the boy with her.

Agatha shuddered.

And let the voice in.

~~~

“Have you seen Agatha?” Allanon asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Not since she ran out of the office. Why? Is she still missing?” I asked, looking up from where I was mixing up a batch of cookies.

“Yes. I’m a little worried.” Allanon said.

“She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.” Catania said, adding wood to the stove.

“That was mean.” I said.

“It’s true. Throwing tantrums just because she can’t have the guy she wants isn’t exactly the most mature thing to do.” Catania said, closing the door and sticking her hand into the oven to see if it was warming up.

“What?” Allanon asked, throwing her an astonished look.

“Agatha makes doe eyes every time you walk into the room. Haven’t you noticed?” she asked.

“Not especially.” Allanon said, sounding a little lost.

“Mostly because he’s too busy staring at Ciara’s ass.” Bandon teased.

“That’s true.” he admitted and I turned bright red.

“Oh, my god.” I muttered, setting the bowl down and covering my face.

“It’s a nice ass.” Allanon grinned at me and I turned even redder.

“Shut up.” I said, leaning over the island to kiss him.

“Even nicer from behind.” he murmured against my lips and images of him watching me in bed from behind flashed in my mind.

An incoherent noise slipped out and I kissed him again before pulling away and handing the bowl to Catania.

I walked around to grab Allanon’s hand and drag him to our bedroom.

~~

I moaned as Allanon pushed me into our bedroom and shifted to press kisses down along my neck.

“Oh, yes…” I sighed while his hands ran up my sides. Then he froze.

I looked at him to see what was wrong and he was staring at something behind me, eyes wide.

“What’s-“ I turned to see a not at all surprised Agatha laying on _our_ bed, wearing a tunic that, if she held it down, would come to mid-thigh. “Did you get lost?” I asked acidly.

“Oops.” she said, smiling warmly.

 _Too_ warmly.

“Allow me to assist you.” I said coldly as I walked over to grab her by the back of the neck and push her out of the room, then through our little living room. “Whoops.” I said flatly, ‘accidentally’ knocking her into the wall. I opened the outer door and pushed her into the hallway, slamming it shut behind her.

For a long moment, I stood and seethed, imagining wrapping my hands around her neck and squeezing until she turned all the colors of the rainbow.

”What did she think she was doing?” Allanon asked, looking a little shaken as he sat on the edge of our bed.

“I don’t know, but when I’m calmer I’m going to beat the answers out of her.” I snarled.

That startled a laugh out of Allanon and he took my fists gently in his hands and pulled me to him.

“Don’t.” he said, kissing my knuckles as my fists unclenched. “Leave her to me.”

“That’s what I’d rather _not_ do, if it’s all the same to you.” I said as he kissed the nail indents in my palms. “I’d like to pop her head like a balloon.”

“It will only seem like an attack if it comes from you.” he said.

“That’s funny, because that’s what it’s going to be.” I retorted. He shook his head and pulled my head down to kiss me, carding his fingers through my hair.

“Lay with me.” he murmured against my lips, kissing me again. “Relax.” he said, sliding his hands free to run them down over my shoulders to press against my back and pull me to him. He leaned back in the bed, pulling me up to lay against his chest. Once I was distracted by his kiss, he cupped my ass and pulled me up so I was firmly in the bed.

“She was in _our bed_ , Allanon.” I said, my distress over that simple fact surprising me.

“I know.” he murmured. “I know it was a huge trespass. If you want to send her away, I’ll tie her to the horse myself.” I laughed at that, my head dropping onto his shoulder.

“I can’t… _Why?_ Doesn’t she see you don’t want her?” I asked.

“She’s young and lost.” Allanon said and kissed me before I could snap at him. “It’s absolutely no excuse, but it might be a reason for her behavior. Don’t judge her too harshly.”

“Too late.” I muttered and kissed him, before rolling away to lay on my back. “If she’s acting like this, I can’t in good conscience send her to Arborlon. She might decide to fixate on either Ander or Arion and we won’t be there to keep her under control.”

“True.” Allanon agreed. Then he chuckled. “We could always ground her.”

“I’m good with locking her in her room. Preferably until she gets her libido under control.” I said. Allanon huffed a laugh.

“That’s not going to work, you know.” he said, head lolling to the side to look at me.

“You’re right. We don’t have any farm hands to throw in there with her.” I said. He snorted, laughing.

“Ciara!” he scolded, grinning.

“What? We find a young-ish farmer and lock ‘em in a room. Takes care of her problem and ours.” I said, grinning as he curled on his side, laughing helplessly.

“We’re not pimping out a farmer.” he said. I laughed.

“Fine. I’ll take her to a brothel.” I said. Allanon laughed harder.

“I-I don’t think that’ll work either.” he said breathlessly.

“Why? Does she prefer women?”

~~~

Agatha surfaced around dinner, not at all ashamed of her behavior, and I refused to look at or speak to her.

I didn’t want to make a scene in front of Liam.

“Halt.” I said as she started to rise after dinner. “Sit.” I said and she sank back down into her chair.

“It’s such a nice evening.” Bandon said, catching Liam’s attention. “Why don’t we go watch for stars?” he asked, herding him out of the kitchen.

“Sounds like fun!” Catania said, raising her eyebrows at me as she walked around behind Agatha.

“We can even build a bonfire.” Bandon said.

“Are you coming, Mama?” Liam asked, looking back at me.

“In a little bit, sunshine.” I said, glaring at Agatha who was now staring back at me in defiance.

Then Bandon pushed Liam out of the room, leaving myself, Agatha and Allanon alone.

“I suppose you’re going to scream at me?” she asked.

“No.” I said calmly. “No screaming. An apology, however, is most certainly in order.”

“For what?” she snapped and I restrained the urge to snap back.

“For the blatant disrespect of your stunt this afternoon.” Allanon said and Agatha flinched a little. “That was inexcusable, Agatha.”

“It was just a joke.” she muttered, glancing up through her eyelashes at Allanon.

“In highly poor taste.” I said, unable to keep some of the venom out of my voice.

“Says you.” she snapped, glaring at me.

“Keep it up.” Allanon warned and Agatha shrank back.

“I didn’t mean any harm.” she said, glancing at Allanon and looking back down when she found no support there.

“I’m certain.” Allanon said. “However, it was still incredibly disrespectful and I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry.” Agatha murmured.

“I’m sure you are.” Allanon said. “But I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” her head flew up and she looked at him, then me, where her lip curled in distaste.

“Never.” she said.

“Then you’ll have to leave.” I said. Her eyes widened.

“What?” she demanded, astonished. “You’re not serious.” she looked at Allanon.

“Very. We’ve given you space to adjust to this new setting and we understand how difficult this is for you.” he paused, glancing at me.

“I was in your shoes not that long ago.” I said.

Allanon had made a point in explaining to Liam that Agatha and I were similar. He’d suggested, when we discussed how best to handle this latest episode, that I try to explain that I had an understanding of where she was coming from.

“I woke up to a _very_ different world than the one I left. And it’s been hard to adjust. Many of mannerisms and language that I know tends to go right over people’s heads. It’s easy to feel like you’re out of place. Lost in a swirl of events that you have no control over.” I said, leaning forward a little.

Agatha glared at me with thinly veiled contempt.

“I doubt that you know anything of what I’m going through.” she said acidly.

“You’re not helping yourself here, Agatha.” Allanon said, pulling her attention back to him. “What you did today needs to _never_ happen again. It was disrespectful, inexcusable and entirely out of bounds. If you wish to remain at Paranor, then you need to apologize to Ciara.”

Agatha’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t throw me out, would you?” she asked, her voice on the verge of tears.

“In a heartbeat.” I muttered and flinched when her eyes snapped to me.

“What did you say?” she demanded.

“Not without cause.” I said, meeting her gaze steadily.

“I don’t believe you.” she declared and Allanon nodded.

“All right. Do you wish to pack your belongings or would you like me to?” he asked, rising from his chair.

“But-“ Agatha’s eyes widened. “You _can’t!_ ” she wailed helplessly.

“Then apologize.” Allanon said ruthlessly.

Agatha stared at him, mouth working soundlessly, then looked at me and flinched.

Normally, I’d hate getting that reaction, but I got a little thrill of pleasure when it came from her.

“I…” she sighed and grit her teeth. “Apologize.”

“Thank you. You’re apology is accepted.” I said.

“Is she forgiven?” Allanon asked, looking down at me.

“Not yet.” I said.

“What?! But I apologized!” she said, looking between the both of us.

“Y’know, that’s the same excuse our six-year-old used.” I said, unable to help myself.

Agatha rose and stormed out, slamming the kitchen door behind her.

“Were you really going to pack her stuff and throw her out?” I asked as Allanon sank down into the chair beside me and put his head in his hands.

“Yes.” he said and looked at me, balancing his head on one hand. “You two are giving me a headache.”

“It’s not my fault.” I said as I reached over to scratch his scalp soothingly.

“Not all of it, at any rate.” he said, melting under my hand.

“You’re awfully mouthy for someone’s who’s getting his head scratched.” I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

“Shut up and keep doing that.”

~~~

“What’s that big one called?” Liam asked, leaning back against me as we watched the stars come out.

“The Big Dipper. Because it looks like a big ladle, see?” I asked, tracing the constellation with my hand.

“Where did you learn to build a bonfire?” Catania asked, shooing Bandon away from the fire pit in the central courtyard. “Let an expert show you how.”

“You know, you could been a little nicer about that.” he grinned, moving aside.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” she said, leaning over to kiss him. “Better?”

“Yeah.” he kissed her again.

“Here you are.” Allanon said, handing a small container of cookies to Liam as he sank down beside us.

“Da, can Hobbes have a cookie?” Liam asked, craning his head to look up at Allanon.

“I don’t see why not.” he said and ruffled Liam’s hair affectionately.

“There we go!” Catania said triumphantly as the bonfire crackled to life.

“What are stars, Mama?” Liam asked, munching on a cookie.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful,” I said, kissing his hair. “Stars are huge balls of gas that are on fire, millions of miles away from us.”

“Really?” he asked, swallowing and looking up at me.

“Yup.” I said, taking a cookie from the container Allanon had brought out for us.

“How did you find that out?” Bandon asked, sitting down on the other side of us as Catania sank down next to him and leaned against his side, drawing her knees up. Amberle was asleep between Bandon and Allanon in a little carrier and was bundled warmly.

“It was found out long before I was born in my time.” I said, as Allanon wrapped his arm around me.

“What else was discovered?” Allanon asked as I leaned back against his shoulder.

“Oh, lots of things.” I said. “I think I’ll write some of it down.”

“I think that’s a good idea. A great deal of knowledge was lost after the War.” Allanon said, kissing my temple.

“I can get Mom and Dad to write down what they remember too. Fill in the blanks a little.” I said as Liam yawned in my lap. Allanon took the cookie container away as Liam snuggled Hobbes and leaned back against me.

Bandon yawned and rubbed at his face.

“Tired?” I asked. He nodded.

“Why don’t you two go to bed?” Allanon suggested gently. “And take Liam with you.”

“That’s a good idea.” I said, kissing Liam’s head. Catania got up and carefully picked up Amberle’s carrier as Bandon carefully took Liam.

“Good night.” he murmured and they slipped through the side door into the castle.

“Alone at last.” Allanon murmured, turning my head to kiss me.

“Ooh.” I murmured and shifted to straddle his lap, curling my fingers in his hair. He groaned, running his hands up my back and popping my bra open, sliding his hands around to cup my breasts. I gasped, arching into the touch as he massaged gently.

“That’s my girl.” he murmured against her lips. “My sweet, beautiful girl.” he slid his hands down to cup my ass and roll so I was under him.

I smiled as he pulled my shirt and bra off, tossing them aside and trailing kisses down to my breasts, wrapping his lips around my nipple and sucking gently.

I whimpered, arching up and curling my hands into his hair while he worked at undoing my jeans. He nibbled his way to the other side and pulled the other nipple into his mouth, tugging my pants down. I moaned softly as he lifted my hips up to pull my jeans and underwear off.

“Allanon…” I sighed, hips rolling up as he trailed kisses down my stomach.

“Yes?” he murmured, laughing softly. I chuckled softly as he began biting as he curled my legs over his shoulders. I shivered in the cool night air when he dropped his mouth to me.

“Oh.” I moaned, back arching as he teased my clit. As he teased me gently, I whimpered rolling my hips up. “Allanon, please, _please_ …” I whined, toes curling as he continued to tease.

He pulled away, leaving me to pant in the cool night air as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it away before leaning down to kiss me and help me undo his pants and push them down over his hips.

“Oh, I want you.” I murmured, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

“I’m all yours.” Allanon replied, pushing my hair back from my face. Then he smiled and lifted my legs up around his waist, shifting to his knees, groaning when I sank onto him.

“Oh, _yes_ …” I whimpered, panting as we moved together.

Steadying my hips, Allanon thrust up into me, taking his time and smiling against my neck as I sucked in stuttering gasps that came out as low cries of pleasure.

“Almost there, love.” he moaned, biting at my shoulder in an effort to muffle his own sounds. “Come for me, love.”

I pressed my face against his neck, crying out as I tightened around him. Sensing that I needed something more, Allanon curled his arm under my ass and reached between us, rubbing my clit in quick circles.

My back arched as pleasure spiked and he began biting and sucking at my neck.

“ _Allanon!_ ” his name came out in a wail to the night sky as I came around him. “Yes, yes, baby, _yes_ …” I moaned thickly as pleasure washed over me.

Allanon sucked in a shuddering gasp, hips snapping as he followed me over the edge.

We sank into the blanket , panting for breath and Allanon rolled so I was laying against his chest.

“Make up for being interrupted?” he asked, running his fingers through my sweaty hair.

“Oh, more than.” I said, letting out a happy sigh and kissing his chest.

He curled his arms around me and we fell asleep under the stars.

~~~

A jealous, seething rage filled every inch of their body.

Much of it came from the girl.

Underneath the churning emotions and rage, a core of cold patience kept them in check.

They had waited this long.

For centuries, they had waited and watched and worked.

It was almost time.

Just a little longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but schools been kicking my butt recently.
> 
> As of this chapter, ISC Shadows is going on semi-hiatus. I'll be working at the next chapter, but I'll also be doing Nanowrimo this coming month and I'm not sure when the next chapter will go up.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

“Anybody home?” a voice called as rain pounded against the living area windows. “Come on, it’s pouring out here!” the voice called.

“Wil?” Allanon asked, setting his book aside as he pushed out of his chair and hurried to the doors. He opened the smaller door and laughed as a wet and bedraggled Wil came in, followed by Eretria.

“What are you two doing here?” I asked, watching as Will pulled his soaked jacket off. Once his was off, he helped Eretria pull hers off.

“We thought we’d come and pay you guys a visit. Ander said you’d all moved out here.” Wil said and offered me a soggy hug.

“We’re glad you made the trip.” Allanon said, hugging Wil heartily once we’d separated. “Come and have a seat. Welcome, Eretria.” he smiled and she grinned back.

“Thanks. We put our horses out in the stables. That’s okay, right?” she asked.

“Yes, of course.” Allanon said, grinning at her, then at me. His delight at seeing them was obvious and I smiled as we walked into the living area.

“This place seems kinda empty.” Wil said, sinking down into a sofa close the fire to dry out some.

“Well, Bandon and Catania are off by themselves, Liam’s terrorizing the lower levels and we’re baby sitting.” I said, checking the sleeping baby in the cradle.

“What’d they name her?” Wil asked, his voice dropping a little.

“Amberle.” I said, throwing a quick look at Allanon.

“Oh.” Wil said, his voice a little choked. Eretria sat beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I see we have guests.” Agatha said, sauntering into the room.

I felt my shoulders tighten, but remained calm.

“Eretria, Wil, this is Agatha. She’s a Druid we found in the lower levels.” I said and Eretria’s eyes flickered to me, catching the tight note in my voice.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Wil said, smiling a little.

“This is the heir of Jerle Shannara?” Agatha asked, eyeing him.

I saw Eretria tense a little.

“We try to downplay that. Tends to attract attention.” she said and Agatha turned her attention to Eretria.

“Rover.” she said, nodding.

“Druid.” Eretria said.

“What did you need, Agatha?” Allanon asked mildly, attempting to keep the peace.

“There’s a passage in the Codex I can’t decipher. I was hoping you could look at it with me.” she said and threw me a look. “I promise to keep two feet between us.” she added snidely.

“Good.” I retorted and Allanon rolled his eyes.

“Ciara.” he said as he got up.

“On your way back, holler for Liam to come up. I imagine he’d like to see Wil and Eretria.” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

“Play nice.” he murmured in my ear.

“Don’t turn your back on her.” I returned and kissed him before he walked out with Agatha.

“Who was that?” Wil asked, gesturing at where Allanon and Agatha had disappeared.

“Apparently the day the order fell was her first full day as a druid. And she was harboring a crush on Allanon.” I said, leaning back in the chair and feeling my good mood fleeing.

“She’s creepy.” Eretria opined. “There’s something in her eyes that I don’t like.”

“She’s a pushy bitch is what she is.” I said. “Not three days ago, we found her in our bed. Waiting for Allanon.” my foot bounced in agitation and I took a deep breath, pushing my fury at that incident down and stilling my foot.

“Why didn’t you throw her out on her perky ass?” Eretria asked and Wil snorted, laughing. “What? She may be creepy, but she’s got a nice ass.”

“Only you.” he said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Eretria flushed happily and kissed him briefly.

“Because I’m trying to give her a chance. Her being here, despite her inability to play well with others, is important to Allanon. He likes having someone else from their previous order around.” I said and shrugged. “The things you do for love.”

“Like traveling into the old world and nearly dying from blood loss?” Eretria grinned as Wil winced. “Sorry.” she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“It’s all right.” he patted her knee affectionately. “But yeah, something like that.” he agreed.

“Did you ever think you’d end up here? I mean with Eretria and all?” I asked, leaning back in the chair.

“Honestly, there were times I didn’t I think I would even be alive to make it through.” Wil said, shaking his head.

“Mostly around Trolls.” Eretria teased and Wil rolled his eyes. “And he keeps threatening to run away to Storlock.” she kissed his cheek.

“They all threaten to run away at that age.” I said, grinning. Wil made a face.

“You’re both hilarious.” he said. “Brought you a present though.” he said and dug around in his jacket until he pulled out a small box. He tossed it to me and I opened it to find a pair of gold acorn earrings. “Figured it’d go with your whole,” he waved his hands in a wide, vague circle. “Nature motif.”

“Wil, they’re gorgeous, thank you.” I said, pulling my current earrings out to slide the acorns on.

“Are you giving my wife jewelry?” Allanon teased, walking back in.

“Only because you aren’t.” Wil retorted, grinning. “Got something for you too.” he said and dug in the other pocket. He produced a small wooden box that Eretria passed over to him. “Found it in a small shop near Balinor. Didn’t know if it was something you could use or not.” Allanon opened the box and he sank into his chair.

“Wil,” his voice was quiet and a little choked. “This… This is…” he trailed off and swallowed visibly.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Wil asked, a little worriedly.

“What is it, sweetheart?” I asked, reaching out to put my hand on his knee.

“This was my father’s.” he said softly, lifting the silver ring out of the box. “I remember it because it always glinted when he was carving something by the fire. It was his wedding ring.”

“Of all the luck.” I murmured, moving to sit on the arm of his chair, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

“How did you come across this?” Allanon asked, looking up at Wil.

“I was looking at the rings in a shop while Eretria was off doing whatever she does,” he flicked a grin at her. “And I noticed that one. I don’t know why, but I immediately thought of you. Figured you could enchant it or something. Didn’t realize what it actually was.” he said, shrugging a little.

 _Funny that you just happened to be looking at rings while with Eretria_. I said, grinning when his ears turned the slightest shade of pink.

“You have no idea what this means to me, Wil.” Allanon said, his voice a little steadier now. “Thank you.” he rose to pull the younger man into a hug.

“I’m glad I bought it.” Wil said, looking a bit embarrassed when they separated.

“As am I.” he said and carefully put the ring back in the box.

“Hey, is there a place we can crash? It’s been a long ride.” Eretria asked.

“Yes, of course. We’ve got plenty of space.” I said and got up.

“Coming?” she asked, looking at Wil. He smiled.

“In a few minutes. I want to ask Allanon about something.” Wil said.

“All right.” she said and kissed his cheek before following me out. “Do you believe in marriage?” Eretria asked as we walked.

“Yes, I do.” I said, glancing at her. “Marriage is a wonderful thing, so long as there’s love and you’re committed to staying with each other, through thick and thin.”

“It can’t be that simple.” Eretria said as we climbed the stairs.

“It’s not, but there’s really no good way to describe. And, as trite as it sounds, the only way to really understand marriage is to go through it.” I laughed a little. “I’ve been married before, so I’ve got a little experience. Allanon’s new to it, though, so sometimes he’s gotta play catch up.”

“What if you don’t want to get married, but the person you’re with does?” she asked quietly.

I blinked and it took a moment for me to put two and two together.

“Oh, dear.” I said and paused outside of the room I’d brought her to.

“Yeah.” she said miserably.

“Let’s go inside and talk.” I said, opening the door and leading her inside. She whistled at the large room and closed the door, moving to sit in front of the fireplace. “What do you think you should do?” I asked, sitting across from her.

“Stop him from proposing, for one.” she said, staring at the fire.

“Can I ask why you don’t want to get married?” I asked gently, watching her.

“It’s not that I _don’t_ want to get married.” a smile flickered over her face. “I’d quite like to marry Wil someday. But not now. It’s… I only just got free of Cephalo, you know?” she said, somewhat desperately.

“I do.” I said. She relaxed a fraction.

“I love Wil. And I’d love to marry him. But…” she trailed off, not certain what to say next.

“You want to be free for a while longer?” I prompted. She nodded. “Maybe that’s what you should tell Wil. He’s met Cephalo, he’ll understand.”

“I don’t think he will. I know that’s why he was looking at rings. I think…” she trailed off again.

“Amberle’s glad that you’re both happy.” I said off-handedly and got the desired effect of startling her.

“What?” she asked, staring at me.

“Amberle’s glad you’re happy together. She was quite worried about what her… Change would do to you and Wil.” I said. It wasn’t exactly a lie and while it wasn’t exactly what Amberle had said, they didn’t exactly have the means to verify what I was telling her.

Lying, I’ve found, can be useful.

“Does… Does she still love him?” Eretria asked softly.

“She loves you both.” I said. “And yes, in her own way. I believe she’s finally coming to terms with what happened.”

“That’s good.” Eretria said and a fond smile flickered over her face. “The Princess makes a great tree.” her eyes flickered to me, to see if I was going to scold her for it.

“She’s very appealing.” I grinned back.

“That went over your head, didn’t it?” she asked, beginning to remove her many knives.

“No, but I can’t think if any tree puns to make. My father would be ashamed of me.” I said, still grinning.

Eretria laughed.

~~~

“So,” Allanon said, grinning as we made dinner that evening. “Wil’s thinking about asking Eretria to marry him.”

“That could go poorly.” I said, wincing a little.

“Why?” he asked eyebrows raising.

“Eretria’s not all that thrilled about the idea of marriage.” I said, shaking my head. “She was asking if I believed in it.”

“Do you?” he asked, his heart in his voice.

“Of course I do.” I said, leaning over to kiss him. “I would never have married you if I didn’t.”

“I’m glad.” he murmured and kissed me again.

“That smells great!” Wil said, grinning as he pushed the door open.

“Oh, no.” I said, kissing Allanon once more before I pulled away. “The bottomless pit is here.” I teased.

“What smells so good?” Bandon asked.

“And there’s the other one. Are you sure you got enough chicken?” Allanon teased, ruffling Bandon’s hair affectionately.

“I should have cleaned out the coop.” I teased. Wil grinned at me and sank down at the table.

“So when is dinner ready?” he asked, making himself comfortable.

“Soon as you decide to make it.” I said, walking over to drop the hand towel in his lap.

“Aw, come on! I’m hungry.” he said, getting to his feet.

“Well, you’re already in the kitchen.” I grinned and gestured around.

“I’m a guest and they’re making _me_ cook. Can you believe that?” Wil asked Eretria as she entered the kitchen.

“Not really. You’re terrible in the kitchen. Shoo.” she said and flipped her hands commandingly at him.

“Want some help?” I asked, taking a half-step forward.

“I’ve got it.” she said. Before I could object, Allanon wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

“Hey!” I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself and kissed him gently.

“My goodness, something smells good.” Agatha said, entering the kitchen with Liam.

My eyes narrowed a little at seeing my son in her company, but since he didn’t seem any worse for the wear, I decided to let it pass. Maybe Liam’s presence and friendship would bring out the better parts of her.

If she had any.

“We were just discussing that particular fact.” Eretria said, forcing a little smile.

“I bet you had something to do with it.” Agatha said, fluttering her eyelashes at Wil.

Before he could respond, Eretria brought the butcher’s knife down with a particularly resounding _thwack!_

“How would you like your chicken cooked? Boiled or peeled?” she asked innocently, though her eyes were hard as stone.

“Pounded.” Agatha retorted and Bandon choked on his drink.

Catania unhelpfully patted him on the back.

“Diced into small chunks? I can do that.” Eretria said, cutting up a chicken breast with startling precision, especially given the fact that she wasn’t looking at her hands but glared continuously at Agatha.

“Mama,” Liam said as he climbed up on a chair beside us. “I think Agatha and Eretria aren’t listening to each other.” he was clearly worried.

“They are, in a peculiar fashion. It’s a grown up thing.” I said at his furrowed brow.

“Oh.” he said. “Grown ups are weird.” he concluded finally.

“My little love,” I pulled him into my lap. “You have no idea.” I said affectionately, kissing his hair.

~~~

Despite the sudden animosity between Agatha and Eretria, dinner was good and we were all feeling drowsy by the time we were done.

“This is a great set up you have here, Allanon.” Wil said, pushing his plate away and sipping from his cup.

“We like it.” Allanon said with a little grin. “And there’s plenty of room for more apprentices.”

“And kids.” I added, smiling at him.

“Have you figured that out yet?” Eretria asked.

“No.” I admitted. “It seems like every time I get close, something,” I glanced meaningfully at Agatha, who was in quiet conversation with Catania. “Seems to interrupt me.”

“We’re not in any particular rush.” Allanon said, reaching up to rub my back. “But it would be nice to know that when we want more children, we have the ability to.”

“I can see that.” Eretria said quietly, looking at Wil. “Did he tell you what he has planned?” her eyes were soft as she watched him and Liam.

“He did.” Allanon said, glancing at Wil.

“Did he say when?” she asked.

Allanon shook his head.

“Only that he wanted to.” he said. “How do you feel about it?” Eretria sighed.

“I’d like to be married some day, sure.” she smiled as Liam tackled Wil and they rolled on the floor, wrestling.

Wil was being consciously gentle with Liam, letting him ‘win’ over and over.

It was adorable.

“Maybe even to Wil.” she said after a few minutes. “But not yet. I’d like to enjoy being free for a while.”

“Have you told any of this to Wil?” Allanon asked.

“I think I will tonight.” she said, watching Wil surrender to Liam. “You guys aren’t gonna have a problem with us sharing a room, are you?”

“Of course not.”

~~~

“It’s certainly been an interesting evening.” Allanon said as we flopped into bed.

“Yeah? Which was more interesting? Agatha and Eretria or Bandon wrestling with Wil and nearly rolling in to the fireplace?” I asked, shaking my head.

“It’s nice to have youngsters around again.” Allanon said, watching me pull my clothes off. “Makes the whole place feel livelier.”

“So what does that make us?” I asked, climbing into bed and straddling his hips. “Old fogeys?” I leaned down to kiss him.

“We’re not kids anymore.” he said, cradling my hips in his hands.

“Which is not a bad thing.” I slid my hands down his chest to tug at his pants.

“No fumbling around.” he pulled my hands up and rolled us so I was under him.

“No awkward ‘does this feel good?’” I said. “Or ‘No, not there. I said _not there!_ ’.” Allanon laughed, dropping his head onto my shoulder.

“That was me for an embarrassingly long time.” he said, raising his head to look at me.

“What changed?” I asked curiously, resting my hands on his hips.

He turned bright red.

“I… I became involved with an older woman who…” his flush deepened and I smiled.

“I get it.” I said and kissed him, his cheeks warm under my palms. “I wish I could thank her.” I teased gently and he rolled his eyes.

“You two together?” he shuddered. “I wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“It has it’s benefits.” I grinned and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders until he relaxed against me.

“I love you.” he murmured when we broke for air.

“I love you too.” I replied, pushing his pants off of his hips. He grinned and tilted his head to trail kisses down my neck, running his hands down my sides.

~~~

I woke to the sound of rain falling in the courtyard.

Allanon’s arms were warm around me and his breath fell in a deep, even rhythm on my shoulder.

I stretched slowly, not wanting to wake Allanon. He grumbled in his sleep and his arms tightened around me. I laughed softly and snuggled back down into his arms.

It seemed as though the last month and a half had been a blur. From arriving to getting settled. Now Agatha was stirring up trouble wherever she went…

But, I thought as I turned to lay on my back and stare at the ceiling, isn’t that the way life goes? Allanon shifted, burying his face in my neck as his left arm curled tighter around me. We had hoped to get a reprieve after our fight with the Dagda Mor and the crisis of the Ellcrys.

And we had, but it hadn’t lasted very long.

“You’re thinking too loud.” Allanon muttered, kissing the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” I said, resting my cheek against the top of his head.

“It’s all right.” he kissed behind my ear. “What were you thinking about so loudly?” he asked, his fingers stroking my side absently.

“I was just considering the fact that we haven’t really had much of a break from stress and drama.” I said, resting my hands on his arm.

“We had a break. At least as much as the universe has seen fit to allow us.” Allanon said, nuzzling my neck and nipping softly at the skin. I smiled and titled my head, giving him more access.

“The universe is kind of a bitch.” I said, sighing happily as he continued to lavish attention on my neck.

“Mm.” he agreed, picking a specific spot and set about giving me a hickey.

“Having fun?” I asked fondly, tracing one of scars on the side of his head. He shuddered and bit down a little harder than he’d intended. I hissed and he tensed.

“I’m so sorry. Are you all right?” he asked, lifting his head to look at me. I laughed at his hair sticking out in all different directions.

“I’m just fine, love.” I said, kissing him gently. He nodded, kissed me and then went back to applying the hickey to my neck. “I think we’re doing well.” I said after a moment. “Liam’s in good health and spirits, Bandon’s training is going smoothly and Catania’s quickly catching up on the time she couldn’t train physically.”

“What about Agatha?” Allanon asked teasingly, running his hand down my side to squeeze my ass.

“I’m sure there’s a cliff nearby.” I said and he raised his head to look at me in confusion.

“What?” he asked, brow furrowed.

“That we can drop her off of.” I said and he shook his head, laughing.

“You really don’t like her.” he said, propping himself up his elbow. Allanon looked down at me with clear love and adoration on his face and I smiled, taking a moment to bask in that look.

“Not especially. If I never had to see her again, it would be too soon.” I said.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” he kissed me as he sank back down into the bed.

~~~

It was somewhere around noon when we finally peeled ourselves out of bed.

“Y’know,” Wil said as we entered the kitchen. “I’d ask how you two could sleep till noon, then I remind myself that I don’t actually want to know.” I grinned at him.

“Allanon has astounding stamina.” I said and Wil looked slightly green while Bandon groaned.

Eretria laughed.

“Why?” Bandon asked plaintively. “Why do you do that to me?”

“Because it’s _fun_.” I said and laughed as he groaned again and Allanon turned bright red.

“I think she likes torturing us.” Allanon said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Who, me?” I asked innocently.

“Yes.” he kissed my cheek. “What’s for lunch?” he asked, pulling out a chair for me.

“Ham sandwiches.” Bandon said. “We’re a little low on supplies.” he said.

“How low is ‘low’?” I asked, sitting up.

“We won’t run out tomorrow, but we’re low on flour, sugar, coffee, beans, yeast…” he shrugged. “The basics. We could also use a bigger variety of meat.”

“We could make a supply run for you.” Eretria offered, glancing at Wil. “It’s three days to Arborlon and back. Wouldn’t take us too long.”

“We have enough for a couple weeks, especially with the garden starting to come on.” Bandon shrugged. “We can last until they get back.”

“If you guys don’t mind, that would be fantastic.” I said, glancing at Allanon.

“That would be a great help. Especially,” he paused and I felt his mind wander for a moment. “Especially given certain circumstances tying us here.”

“You mean that druid bitch?” Eretria spat as she piled the pieces of bread thickly with ham.

“Does anyone here like Agatha?” Allanon asked mildly, a little taken aback at Eretria’s venom.

“She tends to have that effect on people I’ve noticed.” I said, laughing a little.

“She’s stuck up is what she is.” Eretria said, cutting chunks of cheese to go with the sandwiches. “Look, I get that she’s this all powerful druid, but that’s no reason to lord it over everybody.”

“Has she been doing that to you too?” Bandon asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Yeah.” Eretria said. “I’m about ready to put a stop to it.”

“Want some help?” he asked, grinning at her.

 _Oh, dear._ I said, glancing at Allanon. _I think we may have to keep an eye on these two._

 _Or four_. he agreed, though I could sense that he was pleased that Bandon was making friends.

“Well, let’s not be too hasty. Could be that she’s having trouble adjusting and is acting out. She’s still fairly young.” I said, surprising myself by defending Agatha.

“That’s a new attitude.” Allanon said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“I suppose some of her behavior is explainable if you look at it in that light. It’s not excusable,” I said, raising a finger to warn Allanon that I wasn’t taking his side. “But it might be explainable.”

“You people are too soft-hearted.” Eretria said, shaking her head. “We tended to deal with uppity people like that in the Rover clans by humiliating them.”

“A little humiliation sounds good.” I said and Allanon rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go get Liam for lunch.” he got up, kissed my cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

“What’d they do to husband-stealers in the Rovers?” I asked curiously as I took the plate that Eretria handed me.

“Normally,” she said, handing the other plate to Wil. “They’d pass out small leather undergarments and let the two women fight it out.”

“Given the fact that you started that sentence with ‘normally’, there were other circumstances?” I said, deciding to wait for Allanon and Liam before eating.

“If it was the head of a clan, like Cephalo, the wife would be given the choice of fighting the other woman, having her killed or, if the two women could come to an agreement, they might share the man.” Eretria explained. “Divorce is especially rare, since most of the time women are sold to their husbands by their fathers, uncles, brothers, etcetera.” she shrugged.

“And here I’d thought we’d gotten rid of slavery.” I said mildly, picking at the ham.

“Wanna do it again?” she asked, grinning at me.

“Sounds like fun to me.”

~~~

“You know,” Allanon said, grunting as he threw a hay bale up to me in the loft. “Bandon could be out here helping.” he paused to catch his breath, leaning against the stall door.

“It’s his turn to watch the kids while Catania trains.” I said, throwing the hay up into the loft.

“I’m not sure I like this whole ‘taking turns’ thing.” he said as I sank down to sit on the edge of the loft, my legs dangling over the side.

“Why’s that?” I asked, laughing, as he peeled his sweat soaked shirt off.

“Because, mysteriously, it’s always his turn to do something else when there’s heavy lifting to be done.” Allanon said, watching me with a smile.

“Gosh, it’s almost as if he can _see_ ahead to when it’s gonna happen.” I said, grinning down at him.

“You’re hilarious.” he said, shaking his head at me.

“Oh, come on, that was funny.” I said, kicking my legs.

“To you, maybe.” he teased and rolled his shoulders with a quiet groan.

“Gonna need a back rub tonight?” I asked.

“Yes, please.” he said and walked back to the stack and I got up.

“I wonder,” I said, falling into the rhythm of him throwing the bales and me stacking them. “If maybe Bandon _is_ using his powers to see when there’s going to be heavy labor.”

“If so, you would think he’d be ecstatic over that level of control and come to us with it.” Allanon said, pausing to let me catch up with stacking the bales.

“Not if he was using it to avoid jobs like this.” I said. “If I’d been able to have that kind of foresight as a kid, I’d have used it to keep from having to do chores.”

“Do you honestly believe it’s possible?” he asked, throwing the last hay bale up to me.

“I think that it’s very possible. We don’t know all of what Bandon’s capable of and it seems as though his gift is always five steps ahead of him.” I said, pushing the bale into the stack with a grunt.

“It seems that way.” Allanon said, stepping forward to steady me as I climbed down the ladder.

“So maybe we should catch him at it? Or do you want to let him keep it to himself, if that’s what’s happening?” I asked, stepping back so he could raise the ladder to put it away.

“I would prefer to let him come to us with it.” Allanon said after a moment. “We sort of forced him into bringing to us in the first place. Perhaps once he feels confident enough with it, he will come to us.”

“Or,” I grabbed his shirt before he could. “He’s just really lucky.” Allanon smiled at me, a mixture of exasperation and affection.

“Give me my shirt.” he said, making a half-hearted grab for it.

“Nah.” I grinned. “I think you look better without it.”

“Ciara.” he rumbled, raising his eyebrow at me.

I mimicked his gesture.

“Allanon.” I replied. He laughed, a warm, low sound that did interesting things to me.

“Give me my shirt back.” he said, trying to maneuver so he could press me against the stable wall.

“Come and get it.” I said, shaking it at him. He lunged forward and I danced back and to the side, skittering just out of his reach. He eyed me for a moment, clearly re-thinking his strategy as I grinned at him.

“What if Agatha sees me?” he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

“First: no fair bringing her into this. Second,” I yelped and skittered back again as he made another grab for it. “Maybe I want to rub it in that she can’t have you.”

“That’s mean.” he said and darted forward again. I backed up and yelped when my back collided with the outer wall of the castle.

“Sneak.” I accused as he closed the distance. His eyebrow raised when I balled up his shirt and stuck it behind my back.

“Cheater.” he retorted and kissed me before I argue with him.

He wrapped me so firmly in the kiss that I didn’t even notice when he yanked the shirt out from behind me.

“Mine.” he murmured against my lips and I blinked, brain shifting back to our game as he held up the shirt.

“No,” I curled my arms around his neck. “ _Mine_.” I said and kissed him.

~~~

“Do they do that a lot?” Wil asked as we finally made our way into the kitchen for dinner.

“Do what?” Catania asked, flipping the steaks.

“Disappear in the middle of the day.” Wil said as Allanon sat down and pulled me into his lap.

“Yes.” Bandon and Catania chorused.

I turned bright red.

“What, like you two don’t do it too?” I retorted as Allanon rested his head against my neck, laughing quietly.

The warm, peaceful moment was broken by a distressed wail.

“Mama!” Liam cried as he ran into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” I asked, sliding off of Allanon’s lap and sinking to my knees as he ran into my arms.

“Agatha said that I’m not really your son!” he sobbed and hugged me tightly around the neck.

“Oh, sweetheart, no. That’s not true.” I said, holding him and rubbing his back comfortingly.

Then he did the strangest thing.

Liam pulled away to push my hair back and examine my ears. Then he looked closely at Allanon’s.

His eyes widened and he reached up to feel his ears.

“It’s true.” he whispered, his bottom lip quivering fiercely.

“Liam, look at me.” Allanon said, kneeling beside us. Liam looked at him, tears pooling in his eyes. “You _are_ our son. It doesn’t matter that you’re an elf. It _does not matter_.”

“But she said that you don’t love me _because_ I’m an elf! That you’re just taking care of me because you have to!” he wailed and I pulled him into my arms.

“It’s all right, my sunshine boy. We love you. We love you so, so much.” I murmured, rocking him gently as he sobbed against my shoulder.

Allanon’s face was grim, but he shifted and wrapped his arms around us both.

“You are our son, Liam. Nothing will ever change that. Not ever.” Allanon murmured soothingly as he held us both tight.

 _When Liam has calmed down, I’m going to have a talk with Agatha. A very long, very_ bloody _talk_. I said, snuggling Liam tighter as he cried.

 _No._ Allanon said firmly. _She leaves. This is the last straw._

~~

Liam finally calmed down about the time dinner was ready. While he wasn’t hungry, he did want to stay on my lap, as close to Allanon and I as he could manage.

Normally, that’s not something we would have let go on, but given the circumstances, we allowed it.

Wisely, Agatha didn’t show her face at the dinner table.

Because Liam refused to be parted from us, we retired early to our apartment to spend the evening in a little bubble of love and safety, making certain that Liam understood how much we loved him.

“But why didn’t you tell me?” he asked as we sat together on the couch in our suite.

“We’ve been trying to figure out how, Liam.” Allanon said quietly. “We were going to tell you when you were a little older, so we could be sure you could understand it.”

“We never expected-“ I broke off, restraining myself from the tirade I wanted to unleash. It wouldn’t do any good right now. “We never expected Agatha to say anything. We’re sorry, Liam, that we didn’t tell you sooner. We made a mistake and you were hurt by it.”

“But you never make mistakes.” he said, eyes wide.

“All the time, munchkin.” Allanon said and smiled as Liam relaxed a little at hearing the familiar endearment. “But we’re as new to being parents as you are to being a kid.”

Liam fell quiet, digesting what we had told him.

“Do you still want me?” he asked quietly, his voice on the verge of tears again.

“Forever and ever and ever.” I said, pulling him into my lap and holding him tight. “We love you and we want you for the rest of our lives.” I kissed his hair.

“Do you know who my parents were?” he asked after a while.

“No, son.” Allanon asked, shifting to sit beside us and wrap his arms around us again. “We were staying at Arborlon when the Home Guard brought you back. They found you alone in a village that had been destroyed. Your mother had hidden you, so you wouldn’t get hurt.”

“We wanted you from the moment we saw you.” I said, backing Allanon’s story and feeling bad as I did so.

But the less the world remembered Leif Helgarson, the better it would be.

“You were this cute little potato that had incredible blue eyes and a little patch of blonde hair.” Allanon smiled affectionately. “Even then you could be heard all the way through the palace.”

“’M not a potato.” Liam protested, but there wasn’t much heat to it.

“But you were the most gorgeous thing ever.” I said, curling my legs up to create a kind of cradle. “I may not have carried you inside me, but you are every inch our son. I will never stop loving you and caring about you and for you. No matter what anyone says, you are our son. Our flesh and blood.” I kissed his temple.

He was silent after that and by the time he had drifted off, Allanon and I were feeling too drained emotionally and physically to deal with Agatha.

We would sort her out, but right now our family came first.

I carried him into his bedroom and Allanon pulled the covers back so I could lay him down. I picked up Hobbes and laid him beside Liam, who immediately rolled over to cuddle him.

Allanon pulled his shoes off and I pulled the blankets over him, gently kissing his forehead.

Liam smiled in his sleep.

“I’m going to kill her for this.” I murmured softly as we stood in the doorway, watching Liam drift deeper into sleep.

“I’m inclined to let you.” Allanon said, his arms curled around my waist.

“What was she thinking?!” I demanded rhetorically after we’d closed the door, though we left it open a crack for light from the ever burning fire in the living room and in case he had a nightmare and needed us.

“I don’t think she was. At least not in any way we want around Liam or Amberle.” Allanon said and sat down hard on the couch, his elbows on his knees while he buried his face in his hands.

“What is it?” I asked, sitting down beside him.

“I didn’t know it was going to be like this. I knew it’d be hard, but I didn’t think…” he trailed off and my heart ached at the break in his voice.

“It’s all right.” I laid my arm around his shoulders. “You can’t see the future, you couldn’t possibly have known that she’d turn like this.” I kissed his temple. “It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it though?” he looked at me and I was startled to see tears in his eyes. “I wanted there to be another druid so badly that I didn’t stop to think of the implications. I didn’t think of you and Liam and Bandon and Catania and Amberle. I was so excited that I just…” he trailed off, staring at the fire.

“Allanon, it’s natural for you to not want to be alone.” I said. He shook his head and got up, beginning to pace and wave his arms in agitation.

“But I’m not alone!” he said, stopping to glance at Liam’s bedroom to make sure he didn’t accidentally wake him. “I have you and Liam.” his voice was quieter now. “Bandon’s going to be a fine druid and so is Catania. But I wasn’t happy with that, was I? I just had to push at this. I had to push for us to find that other druid. If I had just let it go…” he stopped and shook his head.

“Then I share the blame as well.” I got up, walking over to take his hands in mind. “Because I’m the one who suggested looking in the stillroom. I’m the one who had that vision. If it wasn’t for me and my damn sensitivity, we wouldn’t be dealing with this little skank.” I said.

“ _No_.” Allanon said fiercely. “None of this is your fault.” he squeezed my hands.

“Then it’s not yours either.” I said, stepping closer to let wrap my arms around him. “It’s entirely on Agatha.” his eyebrows rose dubiously.

“Really?” he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Well sure. It was her power that made me have that vision, so clearly it’s her own damn fault for making us find her in the first place.” I said, grinning a little.

“That is the most convoluted piece of logic I have ever heard.” Allanon said, shoulders dropping a little. “You do realize that we’re blaming her for being a victim of the Warlock Lord.”

“I know.” I said, troubled by how easily I’d come to that conclusion. “Maybe something in her twisted during her Sleep? It would account for some of her behavior.”

“It’s possible.” Allanon said as we drifted towards our bedroom. “But then that would lead to the conclusion that she suffers from a mental illness.”

“Delusions spring to mind.” I muttered, thinking over the way she’d been staring at Allanon over the last month or so.

“Ciara.” Allanon scolded gently, kissing my temple before pulling away to tug his clothes.

“It’s true.” I retorted, shimming out of my bra and tossing it aside. I pulled my pants off, too tired to try and wiggle into pajamas. Allanon climbed into bed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

“I love you.” he said and kissed me gently.

“I love you too.” I murmured, tucking my head under his chin as he curled a leg around one of mine.

The hard part was done and tomorrow would be harder.

But strangely, I was looking forward to it.

~~~

We woke early the next morning and had a brief meeting of the adults in the kitchen.

“We want you four to take Liam and Amberle on a walk this morning. Take a long route and come back around noon.” I said, pacing.

“Why?” Wil asked curiously.

“We’re throwing Agatha out of Paranor. We want you all out of danger.” Allanon said, the picture of calm, but I could feel the muted anger rolling off of him.

“We should stay.” Bandon said firmly, glancing at Catania.

“No, they’re right.” Eretria said. “I’ve seen Allanon in action. We don’t want the kids around for this.”

“Given certain revelations and recent events, we have reason to believe that Agatha will put up a fight.” Allanon said calmly, reaching out to stop my pacing. “I can over power her, I’m certain of this, but I would rather you four and the children not be around when it happens.”

“Why does Ciara get to stay?” Catania asked. Not upset, but curious.

“Because I am, if not immune, then at least protected by the iron in my aura and by my ties to Allanon.” I sat down in a chair beside him. “You and Bandon are tied as well, but you don’t have the added protection of the iron or the tattoos yet. We want you safely away by the time we rid ourselves of Little Miss Paranor.”

“All right.” Bandon said after exchanging glances with Catania. “If that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

~~

“But I _don’t wanna_ go with Bandon and Catania! _I wanna stay with you!_ ” Liam wailed, his voice cracking a little. I winced at the shrillness of his voice and reminded myself to be patient.

“It’s only for this morning, sweetheart. There’s something your Da and I need to do that might be dangerous. We don’t want you to get hurt.” I said, reaching up to push his hair back from his eyes.

“It’s ‘cause you don’t want me.” he said sullenly.

“Liam.” I said sharply. “That is _not_ true.”

“Yes it is.” he retorted.

“We love you, Liam.” Allanon said, kneeling in front of him, his coat open at the front.

“I don’t believe you.” he said and turned to walk over to Bandon and Catania, head hanging.

“Dammit.” I said quietly, tears welling in my eyes. Allanon wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against his side, as they walked away.

~~~

“Pack. Now.” Allanon snarled, slamming the door to Agatha’s bedroom open.

“What are you doing in here?” she demanded, not even bothering to pull the sheet up to cover herself.

“You went too far last night, Agatha.” I said coldly. “We specifically asked you _not_ to tell Liam that he was adopted. Were you not listening? Or did you have cotton stuffed in your ears?”

“All I did was tell the boy the truth!” she protested as Allanon threw a shirt and pants at her.

“A truth that was not yours to tell.” Allanon growled. “Dress, then pack. You’re no longer welcome here.” he said.

“But this is my home!” she protested shrilly.

“Not any more.” Allanon retorted.

Something flickered in her eyes and I got the vaguest hint of a presence that seemed familiar.

A presence that _wasn’t_ Agatha.

“No.” she said. “I’m not leaving.” she yanked her shirt on.

“Yes.” Allanon rumbled and I could hear his temper beginning to give. “You are. You crossed a line, Agatha. Liam is _our_ son.” his voice began to rise. “You had _no right_ to tell him he was adopted! I’m not sure why you did, but the fact that you did it against our-against _my_ \- express wishes _cannot_ stand.”

“You hate me.” she shrank back, bottom lip quivering.

“Right now,” Allanon’s voice dripped with contempt. “Yes, I do.”

It was as though he’d slapped her. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open in shock and the color drained from her face.

“But-“ she broke off when he turned and walked towards me and the door.

“You have ten minutes to pack. Then you’re leaving.” his voice was colder than I’d ever heard it. “I don’t care where you go. But, for your sake, do _not_ be here when we come back.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heaping helping of thanks to baar-ur for coming up with _sinjuri_ off the top of her head!
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay! Nanowrimo kicked my butt as did school! (I also got distracted by Legends of Tomorrow).
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“You can’t do that!” Agatha protested as she followed us out of the room.

“I just did.” Allanon whirled to face her. “I have _had_ it with you, _sinjuri_. We welcomed you into our home, we tried to give you time and space to adjust and yet you have apparently decided that you don’t want that.” Allanon advanced on her a step. “This fantasy reality that you have will _never_ happen, Agatha.”

“Allanon-“ I said, seeing her bottom lip begin to quiver violently.

“No.” he said, glancing at me. “She needs to hear this,” Allanon turned back to Agatha. “I appreciate that you’re having trouble adjusting. I’m sorry it’s a trial for you.” he paused for a moment, taking a breath to get himself back under form of control. “But I _do not_ love you. I will never feel that way for you. I love Ciara. I love _my wife_.”

“But-“ tears filled Agatha’s eyes and I winced, recalling how harshly this kind of rejection hurt.

This kind of lesson was always brutal and even the sweetest of sugar coating could never make it any easier.

“No ‘buts’, Agatha.” Allanon firmly. “I don’t believe I would ever have seen you in that light. Children hold no interest for me.” he said and turned his back on her, walking towards me.

Two things happened at once.

Agatha let out a heart-wrenching wail of anguish.

The scars on her arms and the back of her neck flared purple.

“Look out!” I said, pushing Allanon aside as she threw a force blast at him.

Despite the iron in my aura, the force of her attack threw us both down the hall and into the living room, taking out a table and the sofa.

“And we just got that sofa.” I groaned, my back screaming in protest at having slammed into the table.

“Now is _really_ not the time.” Allanon retorted as we sat up.

“You can’t make me leave!” Agatha screamed, a heavy wind whipping her hair around. “I won’t let you!”

“Agatha! Stop!” Allanon got to his feet and his own scars lit up orange. I scrambled out of the way, not wanting to be caught between them.

“No!” she bellowed and threw a gout of purple flames.

Allanon gestured and the flames died out before they got half a foot from her.

“There is nothing you can do that I cannot stop, Agatha.” Allanon said, his voice calm.

His eyes, on the other hand, told exactly how furious he was.

“Really?” she asked, her voice suddenly deadly quiet.

A crack of thunder filled the room as the wind shifted, taking on a familiar note.

“ _No_ , Agatha.” Allanon said, raising his hands in preparation to stop her.

“Behind you!” I called as the Codex rose in the air. He whirled and got a face full of codex, crumpling to the ground. “No!” I cried and rushed to him, shifting him onto his side as blood poured out of his nose.

He was unconscious and his nose was broken, a consequence of getting hit with a metal bound book.

Agatha’s hands flew up over her nose and mouth, horror over what she’d done clear on her face.

I was able to fix his nose and stop the bleeding, but we would have to wait for him to come around.

“Look what you made me do! You did this! You ruin _every_ thing!” Agatha shouted over the wind, stamping her foot. “He was supposed to be mine! He would have seen! I am not a child! Allanon would have loved _me_! Not some Iron Bitch out of her time!” Agatha picked up a ceramic vase, a wedding present from Diana, and threw it at me. I ducked, covering Allanon’s head as it went flying over us.

“Hey!” I shouted, unable to help myself. “That was a wedding present!”

“Don’t worry,” she said sweetly, picking up a large wooden box. “I’m sure _our_ wedding presents will be much nicer.” she hurled the box at me and I ducked again as it went sailing over my head.

Seeing the only way to stop her was to confront her, I got up and put myself between her and the unconscious Allanon.

“Agatha, he told you he doesn’t love you.” I said, hoping to distract her.

“Because he _loves you_.” she said mockingly and her lips twisted into a sneer. “That’s okay,” she purred. “I can change that.”

“Not unless you’re a hypnotist.” I retorted without thinking.

“I’ve got something much better.” she said and I felt a shift in the air.

A darker force filtered it’s way into the room and I shivered as it pressed at the edges of my mind.

The wind kicked up again, positively _howling_ now as it scattered paper and books and blew out the fire that had been burning in the fireplace.

I ducked down to protect Allanon as debris began flying around the room.

“Agatha, enough!” I hollered as her blonde hair curled around her face and neck in the constantly shifting gale.

“No! Not until I take what is mine!” she snarled suddenly, glowering at me. “Not until I’ve taken all from you that you took from me!” she screamed.

A tingle ran down my spine.

“What have I taken from you, Agatha?!” I called over the wind, feeling it plaster my clothes to my body. “Allanon was never yours!” I said.

“You took my life! You kept me from doing what I needed to do!” she shouted and I heard another voice under hers.

The tingle became a shiver of fear as the presence grew thicker, centered around Agatha.

“Who are you?! And drop the act! I can hear you under her words!” I shouted.

The howling wind died and my ears rang in the silence that followed.

“ _You’re good._ ” the other voice said, completely super imposing itself over Agatha’s voice. “ _Just like you were then. When you stopped me from doing what I was bade_.”

Behind me, Allanon groaned quietly, coming back to consciousness.

_Stay down._ I said.

_You need help-_ Allanon said and I could hear him begin to rise.

_Down! This is older than you!_ I snapped. I could feel the hurt surprise rolling off of him, but I would apologize later. I turned my attention back to not-Agatha.

“You speak as if you know me. As if I did something to you. What was it?” I asked, watching Agatha’s body language change. Instead of agitated and aggressive, it became smooth, relaxed. As if something far more confident was in control.

“ _Don’t you remember? It was around Mardi Gras. The last Mardi Gras before the world when to shit._ ” the voice said and my heart stopped for a moment.

“No. It can’t be. You were dead. You were at peace. I made sure.” I said, that shiver of fear returning.

A mockery of a true smile appeared on Agatha’s face.

“ _I’ve got friends on the other side._ ” the voice sing-songed. I shuddered, feeling my teeth chatter as a deathly chill settled over me. “ _Murderer_.” the voice snarled, almost as an afterthought.

“Alla-“ I choked out before I felt my heart stutter. I gasped, feeling my throat tighten as my heart started to pound.

It was like one of my panic attacks, but worse. So much worse.

“Ciara!” Allanon rolled to his feet as I collapsed, one hand over my heart as I felt it pound harder. “Agatha! Stop this!”

“Ngh-Not Ag-Agatha.” I gasped, my breathing quickening as I got colder.

“What do I do?” Allanon asked, eyes wide.

“ _Nothing to do, but watch your lover die. Then you’ll belong to this girl, Druid!_ ” the voice cackled and if I hadn’t been in excruciating pain, I would have called it out on cliché villainy.

“Kn-knock her o-o-out.” I chattered, feeling my lips begin to numb as my blood flowed to my enlarging heart. “Now!”

“ _Too late! Your black heart is gonna burst any minute now._ ” the voice said, then looked at Allanon. “ _And you’re too far away to stop me!_ ” it said, doing a dance of joy with Agatha’s body.

That dance was enough to tell me exactly who we were dealing with.

And _what_.

“Wrong.” Allanon snarled and threw a blast of force that was maybe a little too strong. Not-Agatha yelped and went flying back, cracking her head on one of the stone walls.

She slumped to the ground, limp and still, save for her chest rising and falling.

I gasped as my pounding heart began to slow and spread blood back through my body.

“Are you all right? Can you hear me?” Allanon asked, dropping to his knees beside me.

“Ow.” I whimpered as my limbs came back to life.

You know that static-y feeling you have when your hand or foot goes to sleep and then you move it and it’s like pins and needles until the blood flow is regular again?

Imagine that all over.

That’s how I was feeling when Allanon pulled me into an upright position, resting me back against one thigh and leaning me against his chest as he knelt beside me.

“Ow. Please stop moving me.” I whimpered.

“Sorry.” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to my hair. Bandon and Catania came thundering into the room, taking a look around with wide eyes at the destruction and the limp Agatha.

“What’s going on? Are you all right? I felt another presence.” Bandon said, looking around before spotting Agatha. He stepped towards her, moving to kneel beside her and touch her shoulder.

“No! Do not go near her! Do not touch her!” I snapped, feeling bad at Bandon’s wounded look. “Just- Stay back. It’s not safe.” I said, feeling better. I got to my feet, wincing at the soreness in my legs and walked over beside Bandon.

“Is it related to that other presence I felt?” Bandon asked. I nodded and touched his shoulder lightly.

“It is.” I confirmed and then narrowed my eyes at him and Catania. “Didn’t we tell you to go for a walk? And where is Liam? And Eretria and Wil and Amberle?”

“They’re out in the stables.” Bandon said, shifting a little. “We thought we’d come see how things were going!” his voice rose in pitch a little.

“You’re a horrible liar.” Allanon said, eyes narrowing at Bandon.

“Okay, okay.” Catania said. “Eretria and Wil took Liam and Amberle on a walk. We stuck around in case you needed us, but we had to be out of sensing range, so it wasn’t until Bandon felt that final surge that we came running.” she admitted.

“Someday,” exasperation was clear in Allanon’s voice. “We’re going to tell you to do something and you’re going to do it.” he said, shaking his head.

“And on that mythical day,” Catania grinned. “The sun will rise in the west, set in the east and Eretria won’t steal the Elfstones.” she retorted.

“What happened here?” Bandon asked, rolling his eyes at them.

“Something, or some _one_ , is possessing Agatha.” I said.

“What can we do that about that?” Catania asked, walking over to me as Allanon joined us, looking down at the unconscious woman.

“ _We_ will do nothing. I want you two to take Amberle and Liam and go to Arborlon. This is something we need to deal with.” I said, looking back at Allanon.

“No. We’re not leaving you.” Catania said stubbornly.

“I’m not asking you, Catania. I’m telling you.” I said, turning to face her. “This is a threat that is literally older than all of you. _Literally_. Do not question me on this.”

“I am not questioning you.” Catania said. “I am refusing you. We are not leaving you. Amberle is old enough that we can take her to Arborlon and leave her in Ander, Diana and Arion’s care. She will be safe and so will Liam.” she said, then smirked a little. “It’s my duty to be with you, remember?”

“No, your duty is to listen to me. When I say do it, you do it. No questions, no back talk.” I paused. “Or I’ll drop you as my apprentice.” I threatened, though there was little I could do to follow up on my threat. She’d already undergone her _Baolach Cruatan_ , given by Manannan and my Father, and passed it with flying colors. She was firmly on her way to becoming a fully bound druid.

“You won’t do that.” she said confidently.

And dammit, she was right.

“You agreed when you became my apprentice to obey me when I told you do something for your own safety. This is one of those ‘somethings’. You need to think about Amberle too.” I said, hoping the guilt trip would work.

For an instant, it did.

Then stubbornness replaced the worry and she shook her head.

“No.” she said.

“Will you say something?” I asked, looking at Bandon.

“I agree with Catania. We’re staying with you. Amberle and Liam will be safe in Arborlon with Ander, Diana and Arion.” Bandon said.

“No,” Allanon said gently, putting his hand on Bandon’s shoulder. “We need someone we trust to stay with the children and Amberle still needs you two.”

“Well, it’s two-two. Who’s the tie-breaker?” Catania said, clearly still unwilling to give it up.

“This is not a democracy, Catania.” I said firmly. “You are my apprentice and I am telling you _no_.”

We stared each other down until the outer door opened and the sound of small feet on the stone floor resounded through the castle.

“Mama! Da!” Liam cried. Allanon moved away from our discussion and scooped him up.

“Careful, munchkin, there’s glass everywhere.” Allanon said, kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” Liam said, throwing his arms around Allanon’s neck, who threw me a confused look.

“About what, kiddo?” I asked, walking over to rub Liam’s back.

“That I was being mean to you.” he said, lower lip trembling.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s all right.” I said, running my fingers through his hair. “You have every right to be upset with us for not telling you that you’re adopted.”

“No, for this morning.” Liam said, tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry I said I didn’t believe you.” he buried his face in Allanon’s neck.

“Oh, Liam.” Allanon moved over to sit down and hold him tight. “It’s all right. We all get mad and say things we don’t mean.” he kissed his hair. “It’s good that you realized what you did and came to apologize.” he said.

“Sorry, we tried to stop him, but he’s a speedy little monkey.” Wil said as he and Eretria walked in.

Their eyes widened at the destruction and debris. Wil’s face shifted into a strange determination when he saw Agatha lying on the floor, unconscious.

“No!” I cried, getting up as he reached out to her. The Elfstones flared in his hand and Agatha arched up, an unholy squeal of fear and agony ripping out of her.

“Wil, stop!” Allanon snapped.

“I can’t!” he cried, eyes lighting up bright blue, the same shade as the light from the Elfstones. “She’s infected.” Wil said, his voice shifting, layered suddenly with a trio of unearthly voices. “We must drive it out.”

I was forcibly reminded of Brighid and her trine voices.

“Who are you?” I asked as a deathly silence fell over the room.

Wil’s head turned to look at me, his eyes glowing bright blue.

The same shade as the Elfstones.

“We are the Mind,” a slightly unnerved voice rose above the trine. “We are the Body,” a firm voice rose to the top. “We are the Soul.” a strong voice said.

“Stay here, son.” Allanon murmured to Liam, setting him on the couch. He moved cautiously to stand beside me. “You have never spoken through the bearer before. Why now?”

“Because of the danger that faces our wielder.” the Body voice said. “Because of the danger that threatens you all.” the Soul voice spoke. “Go to the heart. End it.” the Mind voice said, now full of confidence.

Then Wil turned back to Agatha.

The room went pitch black, save for the blue light of the Elfstones. Allanon whirled and scooped Liam up from the couch.

“Into the light! Now!” he snapped. Eretria hurried forward, handing Amberle to Catania.

“ _No! She is mine! The girl and I are one!_ ” my ‘friend’ shrieked.

“Not-“ the Body voice snarled. “Any-“ the Soul voice growled. “More!” the Mind voice cried.

Agatha shrieked again, back arching and I had to turn away as the light grew too intense to watch. Allanon wrapped his arm around me, holding both Liam and I close.

“Done.” the three voices said as the light faded.

“Wil!” Eretria cried from behind us. I turned in time to see her catch him as he dropped.

“What the hell was that?!” Bandon exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I… I really don’t know.” Allanon said, staring at Wil.

He was unconscious, his head resting in Eretria’s lap.

“Did… Was it just me or did the Elfstones just talk through Wil?” Catania said.

“No. No, it wasn’t just you.” I said, taking Liam as Allanon handed him to me. Allanon kneeled beside Wil and carefully peeled the Elfstones out of his hand.

“Ouch.” Bandon said, crouching beside Allanon.

“The most important thing when healing someone,” Allanon glanced at Bandon. “Is knowing in what manner to heal them.”

“What do you mean?” Bandon asked.

“Ciara, can you get the fire going again? Liam, do you think you can bring my bag? It’s in our bedroom on the table.” Allanon said.

“Okay, Da!” he said and wiggled until I set him down. Then he ran off to our room while I walked back over and restarted the fire.

I admit, I cheated a little and used a binding to restart some of the coals.

“Done.” I said.

“What I mean-thank you, Liam-is that sometimes the wounds are physical. Like a stab wound or a large cut. Those are more difficult, because you’re essentially knitting the body back together. Mental wounds,” Allanon dug into the bag. “Are generally easier to heal, because the mind is almost infinitely flexible.”

“Do the Elfstones hurt his mind?” Eretria asked, eyes wide.

“Magic always has a price.” Allanon said and it sounded a tad rote, but I supposed it was because he was distracted. “Wil has a strong mind, so he has that in his favor. But yes, magic always wounds the mind in some way. In this case,” he glanced up at Eretria with a slight smile. “It merely drained his energy.”

I watched as Allanon showed Bandon how to make a stick of herbs to burn and smiled when Allanon let Bandon cast the healing spell, helping to guide Bandon’s power as he directed the smoke.

Wil came awake after a moment, coughing and looking pale.

“What happened?” he asked weakly.

“You used the Elfstones.” Eretria said.

“Or rather the Elfstones used you.” Allanon said, smiling a little.

“I feel like we’ve been here before.” Wil joked. Allanon chuckled.

“Can you stand?” he asked, shifting back and carefully putting out the herb stick.

“Yeah.” he said, getting slowly to his feet and leaning heavily on Eretria. “What do you mean the Elfstones used me?”

“They spoke through you, Wil.” Allanon said gravely. “They have never, in their history, done that before.”

“That we know of.” I said. Liam clung to my leg and I absently ran my fingers through his hair. “A lot of history has been lost.”

“Between the Great War and now, right?” Catania asked.

“Well, in general,” I shrugged a little. “But yes, most recently between the war and now.” I said, looking down at Liam and smiling a little.

“You’re saying this has happened before?” Allanon said as Eretria helped Wil to sit in a chair.

“It’s certainly possible. I mean, only in times of extreme danger when perhaps the wielder has not been strong enough or fully cognizant of the danger.” I said, leading Liam over to the couch and setting him on it.

“What’s ‘cognizant’ meant?” Liam asked curiously.

“It means ‘aware’.” I said. “Like you’re aware that you shouldn’t be into the cookies, but you get into them anyway.” I said. He grinned at me.

“What do we do with her?” Catania asked, gesturing at the unconscious form of Agatha.

“I’m sure there’s a closet somewhere we can stuff her into.” I said sourly.

“Ciara.” Allanon scolded.

“Hey, you asked.” I said, shrugging.

“We should put her back in her bedroom.” Catania said as Amberle began to cry.

“What about her head? It looks like she hit it pretty hard.” Bandon said, frowning a little.

“Did you have to bring that up?” I asked plaintively.

“We should heal it.” Allanon said, frowning as well.

Clearly the Master-Apprentice resemblance was starting early.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” I said.

“I can use the Elfstones.” Wil volunteered, starting to get up.

Eretria pushed him back down.

“Like hell you will.” she said, ignoring the wounded look he was giving her.

“But-“

“No.” Eretria said firmly.

Wil huffed a breath and settled back into the chair.

“I’ve got it, kids.” I said, raising my eyebrow at them.

Wil flushed and Eretria stared back challengingly.

“What?” she asked.

“Never mind.” I said and walked over to kneel beside Agatha.

She was still unconscious and her eyes were rolled back into her head. I laid my fingers on her neck, feeling her heartbeat solidly. Probing a little, I found she had a concussion, likely from being thrown back against the wall.

“She has a concussion,” I got up and looked down at her. “Either I can repair the damage or we can let her fall into a Druid Sleep and let it do the work for us.”

“We need to deal with the threat of whatever it was that possessed her.” Allanon said, frowning.

“Agreed.” I said and replayed the encounter in my mind. “I think I know where the source is. The ‘what’ might be a bit trickier.”

“I want you two to pack up and go the Arborlon with Wil and Eretria.” Allanon said firmly, staring at Bandon and Catania.

“Nope, not happening.” Bandon said, shaking his head stubbornly.

“Make no mistake, Bandon. I will tie up both you and Catania and ship you off to Arborlon with Wil and Eretria if I have to.” Allanon rumbled.

“Kinky.” Eretria murmured.

Wil rolled his eyes.

“Try to use the soft rope.” Bandon retorted, staring back at Allanon.

“Before we actually start pulling out rope,” I said mildly, breaking the staring contest. “Why don’t we calm down, take care of Agatha and try to act like the adults that we are.”

“It must really be bad for Ciara to be the voice of reason.” Wil said and Allanon flushed a little while I grinned.

“They do this once and while. Mostly when they’ve been around each other too much.” I said and gently pushed Allanon away and towards Agatha’s prone form. “Let’s carry her to her bedroom and I’ll heal her there.”

Wordlessly, Allanon scooped her up and followed me down the hall.

“Do you have any idea what did this?” he asked quietly as we entered the room.

“I’ve got a few good ideas.” I said evasively, pulling the covers back.

“Ciara.” Allanon rumbled warningly.

“I’m not…” I huffed a breath as I pulled the covers over Agatha’s unconscious body. “I _think_ I know what it was. I can’t be sure though.”

“You seemed to know it when it spoke to you.” Allanon accused.

“It’s complicated.” I put my fingers on Agatha’s head and repaired the damage from the concussion.

“Then uncomplicated it.” Allanon said, his voice gentle as he sat on the edge of her bed, watching me with worried eyes.

I looked down at Agatha’s body and shook my head.

“Not here.” I said and took his hand, pulling him out of her bedroom and into ours.

_Keep an eye on Liam. Allanon and I are going to talk in our bedroom for a while._ I told Bandon.

_All right_. he said.

Once we were in our bedroom, I walked over to the window that looked out over the courtyard.

“Do you remember back when you got stabbed and I took you to Cnoc an Óir? I mentioned I couldn’t go back to Louisiana?” I asked, sitting on the window seat and staring out the window.

“Wherever that is.” Allanon said, trying to joke as he sat across from me.

“It’s down south. Whole different world.” I drew my knees up, curling up defensively. “There was a two week celebration called Mardi Gras. The year the war started, early on, we went down for the second week to go see Augusta’s family.”

“What happened?”

“We were walking back to our hotel, it was our last day, and we got jumped.” I looked up at him. “It was different in that time. There was a lot more prejudice against same-sex couples. Especially a mixed color couple, like we were.” I leaned my head back against the wall. “Two guys grabbed me while the third landed on Augusta and knocked her down. He looked at me and smiled.” my hands clenched of their own accord. “He was _enjoying_ my fear.”

“Then what?” Allanon asked, reaching out to take my hands.

“He pulled out a dagger. Like Crucible, but not. He chanted something in a language I didn’t know and lifted it like he was going kill her with it.” I closed my eyes and swallowed. “I lost it. I used my strength binding to get free and drove one guys nose into his brain and then threw the other one into the corner of a dumpster.” I shuddered. “I can still hear the sound of his spine snapping.”

“What happened to the man who held Augusta down?” Allanon asked.

“He had stopped to watch. I tackled him and we wrestled over the knife. I managed to get him under me and, because my strength binding was still charged, I was able to overpower him and kill him.” I shuddered.

“You did what you had to. To protect yourself and your wife. Had I been in your position,” he reached over to turn my head to look at him. “I would have done the exact same thing.”

“I know. And now, I would do it without hesitation.” I shifted to climb into his lap and let him wrap his arms around me.

“What about it bothers you so much?” he asked gently, kissing my forehead.

“I didn’t realize it had happened until I felt him go limp under me. And smelled it.” I said, leaning against his chest. “Up to that point, I’d done my best to keep from fighting. I fought when I had to, yes, but never killed anyone.”

“I see.” Allanon murmured. He was silent for a while and I fought down the urge to ask if he still loved me, because I knew that was a silly question.

The longer his silence when on, however, the more anxious I became.

Finally, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Allanon? Are you okay?” I asked. He blinked, then looked down at me and smiled.

“I’m sorry, love,” he kissed my forehead. “I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. Do you think what happened then is connected to what was possessing Agatha and attacked us?”

“I think so. It’s… There is, or was, a kind of fluid dancing that was quite popular down in New Orleans, something that went with jazz and zydeco music, that’s very distinctive. The way it moved Agatha…” it was my turn to fall silent. “That and the references it made are the biggest reasons I think it’s connected to that.”

“Do we need to go down there?” Allanon asked.

“I think so, yes. The Elfstones said we need to go to the heart of this. And that heart is in New Orleans. Or what’s left of it.” I said, pressing my face against his neck.

“Then that’s where we’ll go.”

~~~

Allanon and Bandon glared at each other over the kitchen table and I noticed that Eretria had made certain that all the knives had been put away.

“We’re going.” Bandon said firmly.

“No, you’re not.” Allanon replied just as firmly.

“We have a right.” Catania said.

“No, you don’t.” I retorted.

“Can I interject?” Wil asked, looking a bit better. We’d had lunch, then cleaned up and gathered to discuss what to do now.

“Only if you don’t value your life.” Eretria said, watching Allanon and Bandon stare each other down.

“What is it, Wil?” Allanon asked, not looking away from his staring contest with Bandon.

Catania and I exchanged eye rolls.

“Why don’t you and Catania stay here to watch over Agatha, in case whatever it is tries to return, while Allanon and Ciara go and try to stop whatever this is?” he suggested.

“We’ve been in danger before.” Bandon said.

“Not like this, Bandon. This is nothing any of you have faced before.” I said and snorted. “Hell, this is nothing _I’ve_ ever faced before and I don’t even know what it is!”

“Then how can you know how dangerous it is?” Catania said, sounding triumphant as if she’d caught me out on something that could make us take them with.

“Because pure evil is always the same. Whatever had Agatha, whatever it was that attacked us, was pure darkness and not the good kind.” I said.

“Is there a good kind?” Catania asked.

Eretria snorted derisively.

“Spoken like a true elf.” she said, though she smiled to take a little of the sting out of it. “Darkness is good for concealment, for hiding in when you’re afraid. Darkness can be warm and soothing.” she stared out a window as she said this and I restrained the urge to smile.

It was nice to see that the old tropes were alive and well.

“This was nothing like that.” I leaned back in my chair. “This was the kind of darkness you find in the middle of the night in winter, with no stars and no moon for company. Just cold emptiness that chills to the bone.” I said and sat up straight.

“What is it?” Allanon asked, finally tearing his eyes away from Bandon.

“ _That’s_ what I felt! In Arborlon! Do you remember? It woke me up in the middle of the night and we had to-“ I broke off, flushing and he grinned a little.

“Oh, yes, I remember that.” he said in a low tone and winked at me.

“ _Ewww_.” Bandon groaned, raising his hand to block the view.

“Oh, hush.” Catania smacked his arm lightly. “I think it’s cute.”

“You wouldn’t, if you’d seen what I’ve seen.” Bandon said, screwing his eyes shut.

“Anyway,” I felt my cheeks heat. “I woke up, bitterly cold and after I got warmed up,” I didn’t look at Allanon because otherwise my face would have caught on fire. “I went to check on Liam and everything was all right, but it was something you’d never forget.”

“You think it was whatever possessed Agatha?” Allanon asked, taking my hand and twining our fingers together.

“Had to be. I’ve never encountered anything to give me that kind of a chill.” I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

“Still doesn’t settle the matter of us going.” Bandon said stubbornly.

“You’re not, so consider the matter settled.” Allanon retorted, going back to staring at his apprentice.

“We’re-“

“In my day,” a querulous old voice said mildly. “We wouldn’t have taken any guff from our apprentices. It’d have been the back of my hand and a warning not to argue with your elders.”

She was old. Older, certainly, than me. She had a gentle curve to her back as though she’d been stooped over for centuries and green eyes stared at me as she spoke.

“You’re goin’ soft, _cher_ , if you’re lettin’ your apprentices tell you what to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Different times, _Maman_.” I said, smiling a little. “Your shadow?” I gestured at her.

“Of course it’s my shadow.” she said, though she smiled a little. “Girl, I’m far too old to be making such a long trip.”

“Had to check.” I said and glanced around. “Would you like me to introduce you or do you want to do it?”

“No, I’m going to learn their names by osmosis.” she snarked, shaking her head at me.

I ignored that.

“My husband, Allanon.” I said and he nodded. “Our son Liam.” he waved shyly. “That’s Wil and Eretria.”

“Hi.” they chorused, staring unabashedly.

“And our apprentices, Bandon and Catania.” I said. They waved.

“The ones giving you so much trouble.” she said, leaning on a cane that suddenly appeared. “You are in over your head, _cher_.” she said, smiling at me.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” I shook my head.

“You’re goin’ about this all wrong.” she said and I blinked. “This lad here,” she gestured at Wil. “Chased him out and he’s not gonna come back. But now you need to finish it.”

“So we’re safe here?” Catania asked.

“Yes.” she confirmed.

“Good, so you can stay here with Agatha.” I said immediately. “ _No arguments._ ” I said, pointing warningly at Catania.

“But-“ Bandon stared, but quailed under the double glare of Allanon and I.

“Who are you?” Liam asked suddenly. “The only person who can tell Mama what to do is Da.” he said quietly.

Allanon grinned.

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me, son.” he ruffled his hair affectionately. “Though, in all seriousness, who are you?”

“My name is Louisa Bastien,” she said, nodding her head to them. “I am Augusta’s grandmother.”

“That is… Highly improbable.” Allanon said slowly.

“As improbable as magic?” she retorted.

“You’d have to be older than Ciara.” Allanon said, frowning.

“I’m a stubborn broad.” she said and kind of looked at him. “Are you gonna keep pushing at it or do you want to know why your family is being targeted?” Louisa demanded.

“Why are we being targeted?” Allanon asked after a moment of staring.

“Because of my family.” Louisa said. “Or at least that’s how it started.”

“You’re gonna have to explain that one a little more.” I said, sitting back down. Liam clambered across Allanon’s lap to sit in mine.

“To make a long story short,” she said, rolling her eyes at me. “I got tricked into bringing you and Augusta down because some idiot made a deal with a group of devils so he could kill and never get caught. The only caveat was that he had to kill a target of their choosing.”

“They chose Augusta.” I said, feeling a little numb at the news.

“That’s right.” she said, nodding. “But he underestimated you. Thought just a couple of good ol’ boys would be enough to handle two women.”

“Clearly he didn’t know who he was dealing with.” Catania said, grinning at me.

“Clearly.” Louisa agreed. “But that’s why he’s back now. To finish what he started and make sure he can rest. Or at least as much as someone who’s in hell _can_ rest.”

“So, it wasn’t because we were two women in an inter-racial relationship?” I asked incredulously.

“It’s how he got those two morons to help him, by saying that.” Louisa said. “But that wasn’t the reason he targeted you. It was Augusta and our families’ connection to Marie LaVeau, however distant it is.”

“This still makes absolutely no sense.” Allanon said, shaking his head.

“It’s simple, boy.” Louisa said irritably. “They tricked me into believing that there was a threat that was coming after Augusta up north where she was safe with her family. So I called her down here to talk about it and lead her-and Ciara-into a trap. Now Alec can’t rest until he finishes his botched mission. Augusta’s beyond his reach, but Ciara isn’t. _That’s_ why he’s targeting you. _That’s_ why he possessed that poor girl. Because he’s trying to get you into his reach.”

“Aren’t we already in his reach? He did reach Agatha here.” I asked, sitting back down beside Allanon and Liam.

“That’s because she was vulnerable.” Louisa said, leaning heavily on her cane. “I ain’t got much strength left, so let me make this short. You and your _mari_ need to come down here and take care of him _tout de suite_ before he does something else. Something far worse than mere possessing.” she tapped her cane on the floor and it rapped loudly in the silent kitchen. “Hurry, _cher_ , time _ain’t_ on your side.”

Then she disappeared.

“Well, that was entertaining.” Eretria said, raising her eyebrows.

“When do we leave?” Allanon asked, looking at me as he curled his arm around Liam.

“In the morning.” I said, still a little dazed by the information that had just been dumped on me. “And now that we know that Paranor is safe from him, thank you Wil, you are staying here. No arguments, no discussions. You’re staying here if I have to bind your feet to the floor.” I said and got up, heading for the kitchen door.

I was in desperate need of air.

~~

I ended up in the hay loft, in the little corner that Allanon had made so many years ago.

“Nice to know it’s still useful for its original purpose.” Allanon said, pausing a little ways away.

“What’s that?” I asked quietly, not really wanting to talk.

“Sitting and staring at the sky, contemplating how to get out of a mess.” he said, easing forward, probably to avoid startling me.

“You can come and sit by me. I’m not going to bite.” I said, glancing at him. He crossed the space and sat beside me. He didn’t curl his arm around my shoulders, just sat pressed against my side and waited for me to lead.

I loved him even more for that consideration.

After a while, I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled when he put his hand on my knee.

“It’s certainly a blow to the ego.” I said after a little while.

“What is?” he asked, kissing my head.

“Learning that it wasn’t because we were married. Why we were attacked I mean.” I clarified.

“Well, it was partly because of that.” he said.

“That’s not much of a consolation.” I said, glancing up at him.

“At least now you know that you did something good when you killed him. You saved a lot of lives.” Allanon said.

“True.” I sighed and curled towards him. Allanon pulled his hand away and curled his arm around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head.

“I’m proud of you.” he said after a little while.

“Thank you, but for what?” I asked, looking up at him.

“For everything you’ve done.” he looked down and kissed me gently. “For how far you’ve come. I know it hasn’t been easy, but I’m glad you’re here with me.”

I tried to smile, but ended up crying for no reason other than how incredibly _long_ the day had been and how wonderful it was hear to him say that.

Allanon pulled me gently into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead as he murmured soothingly to me.

~~~

“No last minute heroics, you got me?” I demanded, pointing at Catania and Bandon as we reached the tether away from Paranor.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Bandon said, attempting to look innocent and failing miserably.

“Yes. You do.” Allanon said, though he smirked a little. “No chasing after us, no suddenly showing up to help. Stay here with Liam and Amberle.”

“All right, all right.” he said, rolling his eyes.

 _Think there’s any use in making him promise?_ I asked, glancing at Allanon.

 _Not in the slightest._ he said and knelt in front of Liam.

“I want you to keep an eye on them.” he said, looking at Bandon and Catania. “Think you can do that for me, son?”

“I can, Da.” he said quietly, his lower lip just beginning to quiver.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, sweetie.” I said, leaning down to kiss his hair. “I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, Mama.” he said and hugged me, then Allanon.

“Be good.” Allanon said, kissed his hair and stood up. “Ready?”

“Yup.” I said and laid my hand on the tree. Allanon did the same and we joined hands.

“Try not to throw up this time!” Bandon said, right before the tether pulled us away.

“Smartass.” Allanon grumbled.

~~

“I always forget how disorienting this is.” Allanon said, leaning back against the tree for a moment.

“Yeah.” I agreed, waiting for the spinning to stop. “It’s always worse if you haven’t done it in a while.” I cautiously opened my eyes and saw that this world had stopped moving. “Shouldn’t be too far to find the right tree to take us down there.”

“That’s something I don’t understand.” Allanon said, straightening up. “It’s thousands of miles from Paranor to this New Orleans that we’re going to, yet it’s only a few feet here in Tír na nÓg. How does that work?” he asked curiously.

“Dad would give you a long winded explanation that would take about five minutes and you’d still reach the conclusion that he has no idea what he’s talking about.” I grinned over my shoulder at him as we walked. “I’ll cut it down and just say that I have no fucking clue.”

“I do appreciate your concise explanation.” he grinned as I stopped to let him catch up.

“I’m glad.” I said and we started out again. “Can I ask you ask something?” I asked, glancing at him. He reached out and took my hand.

“Of course, love.” he said, squeezing my hand.

“Do you ever get tired of dealing with my shit? Like the Tuatha De or Tír na nÓg…?” I asked

“I will admit that it gets confusing.” Allanon said slowly. “But it is part of who you are. You could no more ignore the demands they place on you than I could ignore the needs of the Four Lands.” he kissed the back of my hand. “Wasn’t it you who quoted ‘where you go, I will go’?” he grinned.

“True.” I flushed. “But it seems like every time we turn around, my family history is coming back to bite us on the ass.” I said, shrugging.

“You have a very bitable ass.” Allanon said and I choked on thin air while he continued. “But as I said before, it is simply a part of who you are. Those are your responsibilities, those are your duties.”

“Thank you for the compliment, my love.” I said and paused and stared between two trees. “It’s… This one.” I said, recognizing the pattern on the bark.

“Are you sure?” he asked as we placed our hands on the tree.

“Well, we either end up outside of New Orleans or we end up in Florida.” I said and activated the tether.

~~~

As soon as the disorientation wore off, I took a deep breath and smiled at the smell of bayou and wildflowers.

“This is it?” Allanon asked, stepping up beside me. “Seems a little… Overgrown.” he said, eyeing the buildings that had been overrun with greenery and vines.

“I’m just surprised the levees haven’t broken.” I said.

“Levees?” Allanon asked, looking around in surprise. “We’re below sea level?” he asked.

“Yup. Though in this case it’s because we’re on a curve of what was called the Mississippi river.” I said as we made our way towards the buildings. “I would have figured that the vegetation would have reclaimed more of the city than it has.”

“Are we near where we need to be?” Allanon asked, looking around curiously.

“We’re a little north, I think.” I said. “I think we should go see Louisa first. She’ll know where to find him.” I said and paused at an intersection.

“This is fascinating.” Allanon said, trying to see everything at once. “It’s remarkably well persevered, given the amount of time that’s passed.”

“Your historian is showing.” I grinned, rising up to kiss his cheek. “Come on. If I recall, she lived in the French Quarter.” I said and lead him through the maze of streets.

“But _how_ is it so well preserved? It should be all but gone by now, not nearly intact.” he said, pausing to shove at a stone wall.

“This place has always been a little off.” I paused to wait for him to finish examining the building. “There’s a kind of… Of magic surrounding this place. Nothing discernible, but it’s there.” I said and I could feel him reaching out to see if he could sense it. “Look, there’s Alligator sign all over this place and it’s getting close to sundown. Can we make it to Louisa’s before dark? I don’t want to get eaten.”

“What’s an Alligator?” Allanon asked, walking over to join me.

“Large reptile that’s both amphibious and land-dwelling.” I said. “They’ve been know to grab adults and children and kill them and feed on them.” I explained and his eyes widened.

“You’re exaggerating.” he said.

“On my honor. And they’ve had _centuries_ to evolve and grow and _multiply_.” I said. “So let’s make it to Louisa’s so we don’t end up as ‘gator crap.” I made a shooing motion at him.

“I still think you’re exaggerating.” he said, though I caught him watching the dark corners of the streets.

The townhouse that Louisa had been living in way back when was still standing.

“ _Maman_? Are you home?” I asked as we walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

“Come in, it’s unlocked!” she called back from the rear of the house. Allanon followed me and closed the door. “I’m in the kitchen!” she called.

“I can tell!” I called back, kicking off my sandals. Allanon paused to tug his boots off, following me through the well kept house.

“How are these buildings still standing?” Allanon asked the minute we saw her.

“He’s utterly confounded by it.” I said and pulled out a chair for him. He pulled one out for me and we both sat.

“Coaxed the vegetation into keeping ‘em up. Pain in the ass to do, but surely worth it.” Louisa said, pausing to taste whatever she was making.

“Can’t you do something about the Alligators? They look like they’ve overrun the place.” I said, getting up to pull out plates as she closed down the vents on the wood cook stove to kill the fire.

“I keep tryin’ to drive ‘em out, but Alec always lures ‘em back.” she said and dished out the pasta she had cooked.

“Where is he? Do you know?” I asked, passing the plates to Allanon.

“He’s in the old warehouse district.” she said.

“Why is it always the warehouse district?” I asked, shaking my head.

“Lots of room for mischief.” Louisa said. “Now, are you gonna let me tell you where to find him, or are you gonna complain?” she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

“Sorry.” I said.

“He’ll be in the one closest to the water. Be careful. There are ‘gators everywhere and there’s a good chance that they’ll alert him to your presence.” she said.

“Will your invisibility binding work against them?” Allanon asked, waiting for us to sit down before he began eating.

“I doubt it. Alligators have a pretty good sense of smell.” I said. “And I’m guessing we don’t have time to whip up something to distract them long enough for us to get by?” I looked at Louisa who was scooping biscuits out of the oven.

“No, ma’am.” she said. “I might have something that could help. But eat your dinner first and then we’ll discuss it.”

The stew was so good that I forgot what we were actually down here for.

“I’d ask for the recipe, but I don’t think we have any of the ingredients for this up north.” I said, pushing my plate away after my second helping.

“I don’t think you do, _cher_.” Louisa said.

“All right,” I said, feeling comfortably full. “What do you think might help us?”

“There might be a way to build up a storm that’ll bring on a fish kill.” she said as Allanon got up to clear the table.

“That could take weeks.” I said.

“Not really.” Louisa said. “I don’t blame you for losin’ track of the seasons, but we’re in the middle of summer down here. You know how the storms down here get.”

“I don’t feel like fighting an eldritch horror while running from a twister.” I said, shaking my head as Allanon sank down beside me.

“It doesn’t need to be that serious, _cher_.” she said. “Just enough to whip up some thunder and lightning. Fry the water, kill the fish. While the ‘gators are busy gorging themselves, you slip in and get rid o’ him. Once he’s dead, the ‘gators’ll go back to the wild and people will repopulate the city.”

“This doesn’t seem like a very good plan.” Allanon said, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

“It’s the only plan we’ve got.” she said. “Unless you can think of a better way.” she raised her eyebrows in challenge.

“Not really, no.” Allanon said. “How long will it take?”

“A couple days, at least.” Louisa said. “There’s a spare bedroom upstairs y’all are welcome to.”

“Thanks, _Maman_.” I said and kissed Allanon’s cheek before getting up.

“Oh, honey, you don’t need to do that.” Louisa said as I approached the sink.

“I’m a guest, I know, but a guest always helps out.” I said. “And you’re not getting any younger.”

“Come over here and I’ll show you how old I’m getting!” she grinned as she waved her cane at me.

“I think I’ll stay right here.” I said and started heating water while Louisa and Allanon started getting to know each other.

“So how long have you two been married?” I heard Louisa ask over my shoulder.

“A little over six months.” Allanon said. “It’s about this time of year that we met, isn’t it, love?” he asked. I glanced back at him and nodded.

“Thereabouts.” I said. “It was still nice when the kids left Aborlon.”

As Louisa pumped Allanon for information, I wondered how my life had become so strange that my wife’s grandmother was interrogating my husband thousands of years after the Great War.

That my family had become this collection of either really old people or really young people.

But then, isn’t that way of all families?

Aren’t we brought into a collection of people who slowly grow and diminish in equal numbers over our lives?

Liam wouldn’t have to deal with losing his family to old age. And, if Allanon and I could get rid of this Alec character, he wouldn’t lose us to the machinations of some fool who made a deal he could never complete.

“Are you okay?” Allanon asked, coming up beside me and startling me so badly that I jumped. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” he laughed, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“It’s all right.” I said, kissing him. “I was just lost in thought.”

“Explains why you’ve been so quiet. I thought you were hurt.” he said and picked up a towel to start drying dishes.

“No, just wondering how my life had gotten so strange that my wife’s grandmother was alive to interrogate you.” I rinsed the last bowl and handed it to him.

“I’m surprised that you think it’s strange.” Allanon said. “You’ve been around magic of one variety or another your whole life. Surely another type wouldn’t bother you too much.”

“It just seems odd is all.” I shrugged. “She was old in my time, but she’s still around and still sassing everyone in range of her. I can understand it in my parents and Owen, because that’s something we were taught. But in Louisa?”

“Perhaps she made a deal with devils of her own.” Allanon said, stacking the bowls and plates and putting them in the shelf while I put the spoons away.

“I suppose. Though I wouldn’t call them devils where she can hear you. You’re liable end up with black and blue legs.” I grinned at him.

“Oh, no.” he deadpanned and cupped my cheek, stroking his thumb over my lips. “I feel as though I should apologize to you.”

“Why?” I asked, tilting my head into his palm.

“Because I am partly responsible for this.” he said. “Because I did not correct Agatha sooner. If I had, perhaps she would not have been possessed.”

“You can’t blame yourself for her actions or her choices. We told her right away we were married and she chose to ignore that. She chose to attempt manipulation and deceit.” I said, pulling his head down so our foreheads were pressed together. “You are _not_ responsible for Agatha’s actions or the consequences. Do you understand?”

“I still feel guilty.” he said softly. I kissed him.

“Don’t.” I kissed him again. “It’s not your fault she ignored it.” I took his hand and smiled. “Let’s go to bed. We won’t be able to do anything until morning.”

“I like that idea.” Allanon rumbled and kissed me.

~~

Allanon kissed me as we entered the spare bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us. I pushed his coat off and started tugging at the straps on his armor as he undid my pants and slid his hands in to cup my ass and squeeze.

I gasped as the sensation and yanked a little too hard, breaking a strap.

“Shit, sorry.” I said breathlessly.

“Forget it.” he muttered and kissed me again, trailing kisses up my jaw to nibble behind my ear.

“Allanon.” I sighed happily, finally undoing the last buckle.

“Lay down, Ciara.” he murmured, kissing me as he pulled back.

I laid back on the bed, watching as he pulled breastplate off and threw it aside.

“Ooh, someone’s eager.” I said, sitting up and tugging at his pants.

“You have no idea.” he rumbled and tilted my head back to kiss me, curling one hand under the hem of my shirt and pulling it off. I grinned when he leaned down to kiss me again, moving me higher up the bed so he could crawl in after me. I whined when he broke the kiss again to pull my jeans off over my hips, throwing them the way of my shirt.

“Are you _ever_ going to kiss me?” I asked, feeling like pouting.

“Yes.” he grinned and pulled my legs over his shoulders. I cried out when he dropped his mouth to me, hips rocking up against his mouth.

“N-not what I- _ah_ -meant.” I panted, whining as my toes curled. He chuckled and slipped a finger inside me, then another.

 _I’m well aware of what you meant_. Allanon said as I moaned, arching up as he thrust them into me. _But this is much more fun_.

“A-ass.” I panted, aiming a half hearted kick at him.

 _I much prefer where I’m at_. he said, suckling a little harder. I sucked in a shuddering gasp, feeling my orgasm start to curl.

He pulled away and kissed my inner thigh, then trailed kisses up my stomach until he reached my breasts and started suckling on those

“Allanon!” I whined, tugging at his hair. He groaned and kissed me, running his hands down to hold my hips while I tugged his pants open.

“Wait, wait.” he panted, pulling away.

“What?” I asked, breathing raggedly. He grinned and gently rolled me onto my stomach.

“This okay?” he asked, trailing kisses up my spine.

“Oh, yeah.” I sighed, hips rolling against the bed 

“Good.” he said and leaned over to kiss me. I heard the leather rustle as he pushed his pants off and gasped as he lifted me up to my knees. “You okay with this?” he asked again, sliding his hand down my stomach between my legs and stroke my clit.

“Oh,” I moaned, rocking between his hand and erection. “More than okay.”

“Good.” he kissed me again and we both cried out when he thrust into me.

Allanon paused to catch his breath and to let me adjust. I rocked back against him and he let out a quiet moan, hips rolling slowly as he rocked into me.

“Oh, oh, _yes_.” I breathed, enjoying the gentle way he moved.

“Wanted to take my time,” he kissed my shoulder and neck. “But m’not gonna last long.” he murmured, stroking my clit again.

“ _Oh_.” I gasped. He chuckled against my ear and began thrusting harder. I cried out and turned my head to kiss him.

“That’s my girl,” he moaned, holding me steady as he moved faster. “That’s it. Right there, _good girl_.” he gasped as I clenched around him.

“ _Allanon_.” I groaned, toes curling as I came.

He groaned wordlessly and drove into me until he came as well.

We stayed propped up for a minute, then Allanon eased us onto our sides and curled around me.

“Missed you.” he murmured, his chin on my shoulder. “Haven’t had much of a chance for this lately.” he kissed my shoulder.

“Missed you too.” I murmured sleepily. “M’glad we came here.”

“Why’s that?” he asked, kissing my neck.

“Because we haven’t had time to ourselves since we moved into Paranor.” I said.

“We get plenty of time to ourselves.” Allanon said, curling his arm under my head.

“Not what I meant.” I twined my fingers with his. “There’s always something that needs doing at Paranor. Liam to look after, Bandon and Catania to train, Amberle to baby-sit. I don’t know. I guess I’m having trouble adjusting to having so much responsibility.”

“Mm.” Allanon was quiet for a while and I thought that maybe he’d fallen asleep when he spoke again. “Do you regret it? Liam, Bandon, Catania, Paranor,” he paused. “Me?”

“What? No!” I turned to look at him. “Not ever.” I cupped his face and kissed him. “I don’t regret a minute I’ve spent with you, the kids or at Paranor. Not a single second of it.” I said, looking him in the eyes and feeling guilty at the hurt I saw in them. “Allanon, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think I ever regretted a thing we’ve done.”

“I just want you to be happy.” he said, his arm around me tightening.

“I am happy.” I smiled, feeling tears creeping up on me. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy it hurts. I guess I didn’t think what I said through.” I dropped my head against his shoulder and sighed. “I love you. I love Liam and Bandon and Catania and Amberle and the life we’re building. I spent a lot of time roaming and I guess it takes a bit to adjust to a settled life after that.” I looked back up at him and was relieved to see understanding instead of hurt.

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” Allanon said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I suppose this mess with Agatha has me all turned around.”

“I should have chosen my words better.” I said.

“So we’re all right? You’re happy?” he asked.

“The better question is are you happy?” I asked, watching him. “This isn’t just about me, love. If there’s something that’s making you unhappy, don’t be afraid to tell me.”

“I wish you’d stop throwing yourself into danger for one.” he teased gently. I laughed and kissed him.

“All right. I’ll try to refrain from getting into life threatening situations.” I said and wrapped my arm around him. “But only if you promise to do the same.”

“I promise.” he kissed me gently.

We talked until we fell asleep, comfortable and connected again.

~~~

“Well, I see you two finally peeled yourselves out of bed.” Louisa said as we came down to breakfast.

“It’s a trial sometimes.” I said and squeaked as Allanon squeezed my ass as he passed.

“It’s very difficult.” he said and took the large plate of scrambled eggs from her. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” she laughed. “Are there anymore like him? ‘Cause I want one.”

“Sorry, he’s all they had left.” I grinned at Allanon.

“Too bad. Have a seat and eat.” she said and sat in the chair that Allanon had pulled out for her.

“When do you think you’ll get started on that storm?” Allanon asked curiously, spearing two sausages.

Louisa raised her eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

“After breakfast. Got to give the sun a chance to rise so it’ll start building up heat.” she said. “My goodness. You have quite the appetite, _cher_.”

“Lot of energy to work magic.” he said around a mouthful. “And we worked up a sweat last night.” he grinned at me and I grinned back.

“Good grief. I forgot how much fun teenagers are.” Louisa said. “What kind of magic are you planning on working?”

“Scrying spell.” Allanon said, remember to swallow first this time. “See if we can get a better location on him.”

“He’d sense me looking for him.” I said at Louisa’s frown. “But Allanon’s magic is something new, so he wouldn’t know the feel of it.”

“That’s true.” she said. “You just be careful. We don’t need him getting a good read on what you can and can’t do.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he grinned at her.

“When are y’all havin’ kids?” she asked, looking at me.

“Kind of on the back-burner until this is settled.” I said, looking at Allanon, who smiled a little.

“We’re trying though.” he said, reaching out to take my hand.

“What’s stopping you? You certainly sounded like you knew what you were doing last night.” she said and I choked on my milk.

“ _Maman_!” I said.

“I had five children, girl. I know what sex is and I know what good sex sounds like.” Louisa shot back. “Now what’s the problem?”

“A side effect of using a function of my order’s magic is that it sterilizes the male druids.” Allanon said. “Ciara’s been working her way through the library at Paranor to try and find a way to either reverse it or go around it.”

“So far, nothing.” I said. “Apparently reproductive systems aren’t of great importance to the Druids of Paranor.”

“Huh.” Louisa said. “I’d offer to help, but I don’t really know my way around the male anatomy. Female, I’d be able to whip something up for you.”

“You had five children,” Allanon remarked with a grin. “You must have known something.”

“If I were two hundred years younger,” Louisa grinned back. “I’d show you a thing or two.” then cackled as Allanon turned bright red.

“And on that note,” I said, laughing quietly. “I think we’re going to start in on that scrying. Unless you’d like some help with the dishes?”

“Nah, go on. You stick around here and his face might catch on fire.” Louisa said, nodding at Allanon.

“Come on, sweetheart.” I said, patting his shoulder. He rose and walked over to Louisa.

“If I weren’t married, I’d let you.” he said and kissed her cheek before following me out.

I glanced back and laughed to see that it was her turn to be bright red.

~~~

“Comfortable?” Allanon asked with a smile as I sat pressed against his side to watch.

“Yup.” I said, kissing his cheek. He laughed softly and kissed me before turning back to the large bowl of clear water.

Something, and I couldn’t quite put my finger on what, had shifted last night. We’d been drifting away from each other. Partly from all the changes of moving to Paranor and Agatha and partly because we’d been so busy trying to set up Paranor and dealing with Liam and teaching the kids.

But we had reconnected last night, in more ways than one.

I watched the water darken and ripple on top. A tall metal building, rusted and pockmarked from centuries of abuse by the weather appeared in water.

“Oh, shit.” I murmured softly as the scene widened.

Hundreds of Alligators moved on the street in front of the warehouse. Some were basking in what sunlight was breaking through the clouds while others moved around, seemingly aimlessly.

“Life goes on.” Allanon muttered as two alligators making little alligators appeared in the view.

“Good grief.” I laughed softly.

“Should we risk looking inside the building?” Allanon asked, not looking away from the screen.

“Let’s give it a try.” I said. “I want to have a look at him.”

Allanon nodded wordlessly and the water went dark again.

“What was his name?” Allanon asked.

“Um, better call him Shadow man.” I said. “Names have a certain amount of power and we don’t want to tip him off that we’re spying on him.”

“We’re scrying on him. There’s a difference.” he joked.

“We don’t want him to know we’re doing that either.” I laughed.

An image began to appear in the water and we fell silent, watching it.

“Oh god.” I muttered, staring.

A tall, gaunt figure with skin like sodden paper stared at something we couldn’t see. The hair was long and stringy and wet, like the figure had recently gone swimming.

“Is that him?” Allanon asked quietly.

“I can’t tell.” I said.

Then the figure turned and I saw the knife wound above where his heart was supposed to have been.

“Yeah.” I said, feeling sick. “That’s him.”

“Do you want to see anymore?” Allanon asked.

“No, I’m good.” I said.

Before Allanon could dispel the scrying, Alec turned and stared straight at us.

He smiled and I had to look away before I hurled.

I heard the water splash and looked back to see that Allanon had dumped the water on the floor.

“Couldn’t give him the chance to do anything.” he explained when I raised my eyebrows.

“Good idea.” I said and kissed him. Allanon kissed back, setting the bowl on the table and curling his hands in my hair.

He had just started to lay back and pull me with him when there was a sharp rapping sound.

“Not on the couch!” Louisa said when we jerked apart. “There’s a perfectly good bed upstairs, if you can keep from jumping each other that long.

“You know what?” Allanon said, with a raised eyebrow and a dirty smirk. “That’s a perfect idea.” he got up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Hey!” I protested, laughing, as he carried me upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _mari_ \- husband


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter has been long in the making. Sorry about the wait! Between school and other personal shit, I've been having trouble writing consistently. Hopefully that's done with and I can get back to writing regularly!

“So.” I said, sinking into his arms as I sucked in deep breaths. “What now?” I propped my chin on my hands.

“After we recover a little,” he smiled and kissed me, slowly rubbing my back. “I want to go explore. The fact that Louisa was capable of persuading the vegetation here to leave the buildings standing means that there’s a chance that some of the items inside might have withstood time.”

“Some of them might not have.” I warned, shifting position. Allanon hissed as my hips rubbed against his. “Sorry.” I said, kissing his chest.

“It’s all right.” he said, combing his fingers through my hair. “It’s a pleasant kind of pain.” he said and I laughed softly.

“Where would you like to start looking?” I asked, watching him.

“Libraries.” he said after a moment. “If any of the books are still intact, we can bring them back to Paranor with us and add them to the library.”

“I should be able to borrow some bags from Louisa.” I said.

“Excellent.” he said, sounding excited. “This is an unprecedented opportunity.” he kissed me. “And it’s all because of you, my love.”

“I’m happy to oblige.” I said and kissed him.

~~~

“It should be just around the corner.” I said, going from memory. “If I remember correctly, it was a mostly enclosed building, so the books should be in good condition.”

“Let’s hope so.” Allanon said, a little bounce in his step. I laughed fondly and reached out to twine my fingers with his.

“Do you want just history books or fiction too, if it survived?” I asked as we rounded the corner.

“Anything, though I think non-fiction should be our top priority.” he said. “Do you recall where the non-fiction books are?” Allanon asked.

“Not off the top of my head, no.” I said as we reached the building. From the front seemed in all right condition. In the looting that had taken place in the wake of the beginning of the war, the library was over-looked, because what could be valuable in a library?

“It’s likely to be very dark inside.” I said as I tentatively turned the door handle. It was rusted shut.

“We’ll think of something.” Allanon said as I squatted down to peer at the lock.

“Mm.” I said distractedly, putting my hand on the metal and reaching out. I ended up melting the bolt because the lock was so rusted that it was nearly immovable. “Give me a hand.” I said, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling. Allanon stepped up behind me and kissed my neck, helping me haul the door open.

“I like this.” he said, turning my head to kiss me.

“You would.” I kissed him and lead the way into the library, Moralltach drawn in case there was an issue.

“I can’t see a damn thing.” Allanon said after a little bit.

“Warned you.” I said, pausing and looking around. “Any thoughts on how to make some light?” I sheathed Moralltach, since it was doubtful anything could have gotten in through the rusted door.

“No.” Allanon said, beginning to sound a little disappointed.

I frowned and looked down at where my right hand should be.

“Hang on.” I said and concentrated. It was slow at first, but my tattoos lit up and emitted a soft glow. “It’s not much, but how’s this?” I asked.

“It’s perfect, just like you.” Allanon said and kissed me.

“Smooth talker.” I teased when we separated.

“Only with you, my love.” he said and we ventured deeper into the library.

The books were intact, which was a surprise and we ended up going through the place together. There was a lot of discussion over whether or not to include fiction and I finally managed to talk him around to including a few stand alone novels.

“We’re going to have to come back.” I said as we meandered back towards Louisa’s house.

“Definitely.” Allanon agreed. “Do you think there’s anything in the shops?”

“I don’t know. There was an awful lot of looting.” I said. “We can check after we drop our current haul off.”

“Sounds like fun.” he said, smiling down at me.

~~~

“That storm’s hurrying along a lot faster than I thought it would.” Louisa said when we set our bags down in the living room. “Good lord, did you leave anything in the library?”

“Most of the fiction section.” I laughed. “We grabbed some books for Liam too, since he’s a voracious reader.”

“Good! Start ‘em young and you got them hooked for life!” she said and frowned as a rumble of thunder sounded overhead.

“Is that the storm you worked up?” Allanon asked.

“I do believe it is.” Louisa said, just as multiple flashes of light filled the air.

“We made it back just in time.” I said. Then the thunder cracked overhead and I jumped. “Jesus Christ!”

“It’s just thunder.” Allanon said, smiling at me.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be surprised.” I said, shrugging.

“Ya’ll better stay inside.” Louisa said. “Sounds like it’s gonna be a humdinger.”

“’Humdinger’?” Allanon asked mildly.

“Means a hell of a storm. Go ahead and occupy yourselves, I gotta make sure it does what we want it to do.” Louisa turned to head into the kitchen, then looked back at us. “And no funny business on the couch.”

“Yes, _Maman_.” I said and she nodded, disappearing into the kitchen. I turned to talk to Allanon and found that he was already on the couch, sorting books into piles. I laughed softly and walked over to join him.

~~

“ _How_ many history books do we have?” I asked, staring at the twin piles.

“Fifty. And we left the thicker ones at the library.” Allanon said, setting the book down and picking up another, copying the title and author down.

“Good lord.” I shook my head, reaching for the novel I’d grabbed and leaned back against an arm of the couch, pulling my legs up to rest the book against my thighs.

“Do you want to help me?” he asked, glancing at me.

“I’m good. Have fun.” I said, already engrossed in the beginning of the book.

“What are you reading?” he asked after a minute.

“ _The Help_ by Kathryn Stockett. I kept meaning to read it when the movie came out, but I never got around to it.” I said, turning a page and watching him a moment.

Had Allanon been a cat, he would have been purring from how content he was to have all those books around him.

As it stood, he almost was. He would pick up a book, write down the title and author and spend a moment or two flipping through it before setting it on the rapidly growing pile on his left and keep going.

I set my book aside and sat up, moving over to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

“What’s that for?” he asked, turning to kiss me.

“Do you know how much I love you?” I asked, smiling and running my hand through his hair.

“I have an idea.” he set his writing pad aside and curled an arm around me, to pull me into his lap. “We haven’t had much a chance to talk lately, have we?”

“Not really, no.” I said, as he leaned back.

“I’m sorry about that.” he said, letting me settle against him.

“It’s not your fault.” I said. “We’ve been busy with Paranor and Liam and the kids and then Agatha.” I looked at him. “And it goes both ways. I could have said something to you and I didn’t.”

“I say we’re mutually at fault.” he kissed me. “How does that suit you?”

“Just fine.” I said. “Now that we know that this mess isn’t entirely Agatha’s fault, how are you feeling about it?”

“Still upset. I should have done more to curb her behavior. Or I should have sat her down immediately and told her that nothing was going to happen.” he said, twining his fingers and rested his hands against my hip.

“I shouldn’t have egged her on.” I said. “You would think that family history would teach me not to do that.”

“You were reacting to her.” Allanon said. “She was pushing to see if we were weak and breakable. You treated her as a threat and I didn’t pick up on it soon enough.”

“How much sooner were you supposed to have seen it though?” I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. “She was trying to manipulate us. And doing a damn good job of it.”

“True.” Allanon said, staring out the window as rain lashed against it. “I suppose we should put some thought into what to do with her after we’ve dealt with this threat.”

“See if she can fly.” I said. Allanon laughed.

“Other than that.” he kissed me. “I wish we could trust her. We’ll be taking on apprentices soon.”

“She’s little more than an apprentice herself.” I said, smiling as he shifted to wrap his arms tighter around me. “What she needs is life experience outside of Paranor and the safety of the Order.”

“We could send her to Ireland with your family. If that doesn’t humble her, I don’t know what will.” Allanon said.

“Would you object if we kept her closer to home? I’d like to be able to keep an eye on her.” I said.

“No, not at all. I suppose we could send her to Leah. Or Tyrsis.” Allanon said. “Those kingdoms have always been friendly to the Order.”

“Hey.” I sat up as a thought occurred to me. “Why not both? Or all three, if we add Arborlon to the mix.”

“As what? A traveling emissary for Paranor?” Allanon asked.

“It would keep her moving and she’d get plenty of life experience. And she’d know how to look for those who need training.” I said, warming up to the idea.

“We would have to find a way to keep in contact.” Allanon said, reaching up to push my hair behind my ear. “You’re getting shaggy, love.”

“So are you.” I said and kissed him. “I could ask Seattle. It might be a bit clumsy, but it’d be a start.”

“I like it.” Allanon said and kissed my forehead. “Feel like helping me catalogue these?” he gestured at the piles.

“Sure.”

~~

We spent the afternoon cataloging books and my right hand was cramping by the time we were done.

“Look at it.” I said, standing and watching the rain pound against the window. “I hope the city doesn’t flood.”

“It shouldn’t.” Allanon said from where he was re-packing the bags. “At least if Louisa is as good as storm control as she says.”

“True.” I said and walked over to help. “We’re going to need a pack mule to take these back home.” I laughed as he filled the second to last bag.

“We can bring Bandon back and make him carry some.” he gave me a quick peck on the lips and gently pushed the bags under the coffee table.

“We love making that poor boy do things, don’t we?” I asked as we made our way to the kitchen start making dinner for our hostess.

“It’s good for him. Build’s character.” Allanon said, shrugging his coat off.

“I think he might disagree with that. 

~~~

_Darkness._

_Cold, suffocating darkness._

_A scream builds in the throat._

_It can’t escape._

_You can’t escape._

_You’re mine._

Someone was screaming. Blood curdling screams that sounded like they were being murdered.

Allanon’s arms wrapped around me as I realized that I was the one screaming.

“Shh. Shh, it’s okay. It’s all right. It was a dream.” he kissed my forehead as he rubbed my back.

“What happened?” Louisa’s voice demanded as she entered, carrying an oil lamp.

“Nightmare.” Allanon said, pulling a blanket up around me.

“M-more.” I stuttered, still in shock.

“More than a nightmare?” Allanon asked, pulling me into his lap and holding me against his chest.

“I should have seen this coming.” Louisa said. “I’m sorry, Ciara.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Allanon asked, sounding suspicious. “What happened?”

“Ciara and, what did you call him? Shadow man? Yes, that’s right. They’re connected you see. Not like you two are. Darker. More violent.” Louisa said, putting her hand on my forehead. “I can set protections to keep him from reaching her. I was so wrapped up in that storm, I didn’t think to do it before.”

“I can’t wait to be rid of him.” I said, feeling my muscles begin to unclench.

“I know.” Louisa looked me over and nodded. “You relax, _cher_ , I’ll take care of it.” she said and grinned at Allanon. “Nice ass.” she walked out, whistling.

Allanon turned bright red.

I laughed, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Does the universe enjoy embarrassing me?” he asked, kissing my forehead again.

“I think so.” I said, feeling sleep tugging at me again.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, _churi ruzhima_.” he murmured, tilting my head up to press a gentle kiss to my lips. “We have to wait for Louisa to finish what she’s doing.”

“I hate trying to stay awake when I’m sleepy.” I muttered.

“But you’re so cute when you do it.” Allanon said, reaching up to push my hair back.

“Don’t wanna be cute.” I muttered, feeling sleep tug at me.

“Too late for that, love.” Allanon said, nibbling at my neck.

“Mm.” I moaned softly as he trailed kisses up my neck. “That’s a good way to keep me awake.”

“I thought so.” he said, pulling back to kiss me gently.

There was no heat to the kiss, no expectation of it leading to further intimacy. We could go there, certainly, but it was nice to just sit in his arms and trade kisses and gentle caresses.

A tingling sensation passed over me and I felt Allanon shiver as well.

“Feels like Louisa’s finished her work.” I said.

“Feels like.” he leaned back against the headboard, humming softly as I finally let sleep pull at me.

~~~

I woke up to warmth and comfort, wondering what to make for breakfast this morning and if I could talk Allanon into staying in bed past sunrise.

Then I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar bedroom and Allanon, deeply asleep, laying next to me.

His face was smooth, the normal lines of worry or cares gone in his peaceful sleep.

I felt a little guilty for waking him up in the middle of the night. Waking up to his wife screaming bloody murder must not have been the best experience in the world.

“You’re staring.” he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

“How do you know? Your eyes are closed.” I scooted closer and kissed his forehead.

“I always know when you’re looking at me. I get chills.” he said, eyes still not open.

“I could warm you up.” I offered, resting my hand on his hip.

“It is a little chilly in here.” he said, his eyes finally cracking open.

Which was blatant lie. The humidity was low because of the storm yesterday, but it was the kind of early morning cool that promised a hot day ahead.

“Absolutely freezing.” I agreed and smiled, watching him wake up a little more, eyes warm and dark as he leaned forward to kiss me.

I ran my hand up his side, curling my arm around him to either move closer or pull him closer, I didn’t know which.

He curled his hand in my hair, tilting it to nibble on my neck.

After a moment, I pulled his head up to kiss him, rolling us so I was straddling his hips.

“Much easier for both of us.” I murmured against his lips.

“You’ll get no argument from me.” he replied, nipping at my lips as his hands ran up my sides to pull me down so I was resting against his chest.

“I love you.” I murmured.

“I love you too.”

~~

“Just in time for breakfast.” Louisa said as we entered the kitchen.

“Thank you for setting those protections last night. I’m sorry for waking you up.” I said as Allanon pulled a chair out for me, kissing my shoulder before pulling a chair out for Louisa.

“It’s all right, _cher_. I should have seen that coming. Things like him always find ways to try and cheat.” she said as she sat down.

After breakfast, I brought over a bowl of water for Allanon to try scrying again.

“Looks like it worked, _cher_.” Louisa said, the area outside the warehouse mostly devoid of alligators.

“That’s some good news.” I said.

“Let’s see if we can find the layout of the building.” Allanon murmured, concentrating on the spell.

“It’s an old storage building.” I said as the view shifted inside the building from a ceiling down perspective.

“Crates?” he asked, not looking at me.

“Yeah. Looks like he’s used them for heat. Which doesn’t make sense.” I said, shifting a little closer. “He’s dead. And it’s Louisiana. In summer.”

“Climate’s different.” Louisa said. “The world’s been altered and the climates with it.”

“True.” I said.

I was grateful he hadn’t set up a maze of crates. I didn’t really want to deal with traps when we went to deal with him.

“Well,” Allanon said, setting the bowl down and ending the spell. “At least we have a general idea of what we’re dealing with. The next question is how do we deal with him?”

“We could try driving him out into the open.” I said, leaning against Allanon’s side. “Do it during the day and he can’t rely on the shadows of his warehouse for help.”

“How do we do that?” Allanon asked, curling his arm around me.

“We light the warehouse up. Drives away the Alligators and brings his nasty little behind out where we can deal with him effectively.” I said.

“Won’t that risk fire to the other places? And isn’t it made of metal?” he asked.

“True.” I said and sighed. “I just wanted to light something on fire.” Allanon laughed and kissed my temple.

“You can light me on fire later.” he said.

“I do that anyway.” I retorted and kissed him.

Louisa coughed after a minute and we separated, grinning shamelessly.

“There is a way, but it’s risky and I don’t think you’ll like it, Allanon.” she said, voice serious.

“We can at least hear it.” he said.

“Ciara flies up to the roof and starts making large holes. You can work with metal, right?” Louisa asked.

“I can, yes.” I said, frowning as I considered it. “But I’ve never done what you’re suggesting. And it would take a lot of energy.”

“How much can your tree hold?” Allanon asked.

“Quite a bit, but that’s not the whole point. I’d be basically defenseless up there without anything to pull from.” I said and winced. “Plus I’d be naked as the day I was born and bare skin on hot metal is not the most comfortable thing in the world.”

“We’re going to have to do this the hard way, aren’t we?” he asked with a sigh.

“I think so, love.” I said and laid my head on his shoulder. “Unless we can-“ I sat up again.

“What?” he asked.

“We can slip in the back of the ware house and try to catch him by surprise that way.” I said.

“His shadows would catch you.” Louisa said. “And the back half of that section is flooded. It’s how the Alligators get up on the dock.”

“The universe _really_ wants us to go in the front.” I said, irritated at nothing in particular as I sat back.

“Sometimes that’s the way it works.” Allanon said, laughing quietly.

“You’d think the universe would give us a break. We are trying to stop something really awful after all.” I said, close to pouting.

“We’re druids,” he kissed my cheek. “When have we ever had anything easy?”

~~~

We were stopped a hundred yards away from the storage house, most of the alligators gone for the fish kill.

“For historical reference,” I sighed, loosening Moralltach in it’s scabbard. “I would like to state that I think this is a particularly terrible idea.”

“Of course it is,” Allanon said, drawing his own sword. “But we don’t have much of a choice.”

“I don’t even know if he’ll come. We’re a long ways from Egypt.” I said.

“Yes, dear.” Allanon said, clearly just agreeing with me.

Sometimes I forget that world geography is not a thing anymore.

“Sobek, Lord of the Waters, Crocodile God. I ask your help, so no life is lost when it need not be.” I said formally, hoping that he might be listening to me address him.

“I thought you said Alligators were different from Crocodiles.” Allanon said.

“They are. But you never know. Besides, I don’t know of any alligator gods.” I said.

“You ask much, Druid.” a slightly rusty voice said and we whirled around to see a tall dark skinned humanoid with the head of crocodile.

“Yes, my lord.” I said, bowing respectfully, Allanon following suit out of the corner of my eye. “I understand they are only distantly related to your children, but I am hoping to avoid more bloodshed than necessary.”

“He has them under his sway.” Sobek said, moving past us. “But his sway is nothing on a gods.”

Allanon shot me a look, but I shook my head.

Even though thousands of years and hundreds of generations had passed, Egyptian gods were still temperamental. If what I was seeing was correct, there had been a resurgence of believe in them since the nuclear war that destroyed the world.

When Sobek raised his hand, the alligators turned to regard him. There was a sort of silent expectation as they all turned to face him.

He lowered his hand and they all turned, making the water roil and rise as they retreated back to the bayou. Watching until the last alligator was safely away, Sobek turned to me.

“I will have need of you in the future, Druid. Do not forget this favor that I have done for you.” he commanded.

I bowed again, Allanon doing the same.

“Yes, my lord.” I said and when I looked up, he was gone.

“That was ominous.” Allanon said as we headed for the warehouse.

“The Egyptian gods are always ominous. Residuals of when they controlled nearly every aspect of Ancient Egyptian life and displeasing them meant you were likely to be executed.” I said and we fell silent as we approached the building.

 _Have you met all the gods in the world?_ Allanon asked.

 _Not really, no. There’s a lot of world and a lot of gods._ I said. _Most of the ones I’ve had dealings with have been through Dad. His actions, lack of actions or simply because he’s crossed paths with them at some point._

 _Hm_. was all he said before we slipped into the building.

It was dark inside, which was natural given the high windows of the place, but something felt wrong about it.

My skin was itchy and I was about to tell Allanon we needed to get back into the light when I went completely still.

“My, my. Look at this.” a familiar voice, sounding like the person was speaking from underwater, said. “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Alec’s grinning face appeared from the shadows as we were lifted from the floor.

“We’re gonna have _such_ a good time.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... I don't really know why I decided to do it the way I did it, but I'm pleased with it and I hope you guys are too!
> 
> As always, smut. It's at the end of chapter, so be forewarned.

Atticus looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

Bandon and Catania were standing there with Flidais.

“Bandon? What are you doing here? Where’s Ciara? And Allanon?” he asked, setting the hoe down and walking over to them.

“They went down to some place called Louisiana. There was a problem. They went to deal with. I got…” he trailed off and made a circular motion with his hands. “I got a feeling that something was wrong. I tried to contact them, but they were out of range.”

“So he contacted me.” Flidais said and had a sort of wild-eyed look on her face that told him that she wasn’t used to the experience. “When he explained what happened, I knew we needed to come get you.”

“Where’s Liam? And Amberle?” Granuaile asked, coming up with Owen trailing behind her.

“At the palace, with Ander, Arion and Diana.” Catania said. “Please, something’s wrong and we can’t get ahold of them.”

Atticus, Granuaile and Owen exchanged looks.

“All right.” Atticus said. “Owen, can you look after things for a while?”

“’Course I can. Go see to my girl.” Owen said, taking Thorin from Granuaile.

<Can we come, Atticus?> Oberon asked.

“I think it’s best you stay here, bud. We don’t know what we’re going to run into. And Orlaith is in no condition to travel.” Atticus said.

<Be careful, Granuaile.> Orlaith said, sitting and watching.

“Of course.” Granuaile kissed her head before entering the shelter to grab their weapons.

“Thank you so much.” Bandon said, relief clear in his voice.

“Of course.” Atticus said, curling his arm around the younger mans shoulders. “I gotta ask, though, what did you say to Flidais? I’ve never seen her look so surprised.”

~~~

“Ander Elessedil!” Arion barked as he walked in to find his younger brother with a decanter in hand. “Hasn’t that caused enough trouble?”

“You sounded just like Father right then. It was creepy.” Ander said, grinning shamelessly as he poured another glass. “And, for your information, this is cider. I’ve just decided to give up drinking.”

“That’s good.” Arion said, deflating a little. “Why?”

“You should sit down, brother.” Ander said, still grinning. “Have a drink.” he passed Arion a glass that definitely smelled of alcohol. “You’re gonna need it.”

~~~

“So… You don’t want to marry me?” Wil asked, sounding hurt.

“Not right now.” Eretria said, holding his hands in hers. “I’ve gone from being sold, to being owned by Cephalo, to being your girlfriend… I just want to be my own for a while. I’m not saying I’m leaving you or that I want to break up!” she added quickly at the look on his face. “I just… don’t want to have a qualifier after my name, you know?”

Wil smiled and leaned over to rest his forehead against hers.

“All right. I can understand that. Just… Don’t leave me, okay?” he asked softly.

Eretria smiled and kissed him gently.

“Never.” she said and blinked when his jacket started to glow. “Um, Wil, you’re glowing.”

“What?”

~~~

I have experienced total paralysis a couple times. Generally when I’ve been trying to come back from death or the one time I accidently encountered a Manticore.

This had nothing on that.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Alec said gleefully, reaching up to pat my cheek.

I just managed to snarl at him while trying to work myself free.

“And you’ve acquired another loved one! This one looks sturdier than the last!” Alec said, turning his attention to Allanon.

“Somehow,” Allanon said mildly. “I had imagined you to be much more terrifying.”

Clearly I was rubbing off on him.

Alec scowled and punched him, pushing Allanon’s head sideways.

“You certainly don’t hit very hard.” Allanon said, grinning a little.

I was beginning to think he was suicidal when I felt the lightest breath of air moving.

The little shit.

“He never hit very hard to begin with.” I said, grinning. “Doesn’t surprise me that I was able to kill him so easily.”

Alec turned to me, eyes ablaze.

“You didn’t do anything easily.” he snarled.

“Broke those two bully boys you’d brought with you. You must have been losing your touch.” I taunted and he punched me in the gut. I let out a grunt of forced air, but couldn’t even bend over because I was held so tightly.

Apparently Alec didn’t like not seeing the effects of his physical blows because he gestured and two tall shadow men appeared on either side of us and the paralysis was gone.

“I’ll be taking this.” he said and yanked my necklace off, tossing it towards the door where Moralltach, Crucible and Allanon’s hilt sat in a heap.

“Coward.” I snarled. Alec hit me again and the self-satisfied smirk when I curled up at the hit told me I’d been right about his not liking not seeing the effects of his blows.

Right then a huge gust of hot, bayou wind filled the room and threw Alec away from me.

I looked over to see Allanon’s tattoos glowing orange as he fixed Alec with the ugliest look I’d ever seen from him.

“Leave my wife alone.” he snarled, his voice strained.

An orange light began to fill the warehouse and I could feel myself beginning to sink towards the ground as the shadows began to fail under the light.

A rock came out of the shadows of the crates and hit Allanon in the back of head.

“No! Allanon!” I yelled, trying to get free as he slumped forward, the back of his hair beginning to run with blood.

“Hadn’t-“ Alec panted for breath as he got back up. “Hadn’t counted on him bein’ able to cast without needing to speak. Though,” he grinned brightly at me. “It looks like he needs to be conscious to cast.”

“You leave him alone!”

~~~

“Why are you glowing?” Bandon asked as he, Catania, Atticus and Granuaile entered Paranor’s living room.

“I don’t know!” Wil said, pulling the elf stones out of his pocket and winced at the glow of the bag.

“Wait, don’t.” Eretria said, putting her hand on his arm when he went to pour them into his hand. “They could take you over again.”

“I think that was a one time thing.” Bandon said, his voice deep, dark like he’d just used his power. “I think… I mean, I get the feeling that this is a warning.”

“There are tales,” a voice came from the doorway. “Of the Elf stones sensing a shift in the world and warning about them. But it was always assumed they were just tales.” Agatha leaned against the doorway and looked like she had the world’s worst hangover.

“Tales hold a grain of truth.” Atticus said. “Could be they’re warning of whatever’s happening to Ciara and Allanon. Did they say where in Louisiana they were going?”

“Atticus, there’s only one place in Louisiana Ciara would go.” Granuaile said and they both blanched.

“Damned straight!” another voice said and the sound of a cane rapping the floor filled the room. “Now quit jawin’ and get your asses down here _tout de suite_. We got trouble.”

“’Jawing’?” Bandon asked, glancing at Atticus.

“Excessive talking.” he explained, face shifting into an expression that clearly said all business. “Louisa.”

“Siodhachan.” she said coolly. “Hurry.” she flickered out.

“Well, looks like it’s all hands on deck.” Atticus said and glanced at Agatha, then Bandon.

“Long story. Let’s go.” he said.

Agatha watched them go silently, before turning and heading for the kitchen.

~~~

“Your beef is with me, not him!” I snarled as Alec limped towards Allanon. A knife appeared in his hand and he paused.

“You know, I was going to just kill you both. But I think I’ll have more fun watching you squirm and yell while I kill him.” he grinned.

“You leave him alone! He’s not a part of this!” I snarled, trying to free myself from the shadow’s grip on me.

Alec advanced on the unconscious Allanon, grinning widely and spinning the knife in his hand.

“Oh, but he’s part of you, _cher_. A big part.” he looked at me and my heart stuttered to a stop.

He was going to kill Allanon, simply to get back at me.

There was nothing I could do.

They had taken my necklace, I was hanging from the hold of the shadow men and there wasn’t even a rise to get my foot on to draw enough energy for a binding.

“I’m going to get free.” I snarled. “And I’m going to cut holes in your body, just so you bleed. Then I’m going to feed you to the alligators while you’re still alive.” I twisted and pulled, trying to get free.

“You say such sweet things.” he grinned and grabbed Allanon’s hair, hauling his head upright and raising the knife to his throat.

“No! Leave him alone! No! _Allanon!_ ” I screamed, hoping he’d wake up enough to defend himself.

Three things happened at once.

The shadow men holding me disappeared in a flashing of blinding blue light, dropping me to the ground.

Allanon managed to wake up enough to kick at Alec and knock him away.

Wil was beside me, eyes glowing the same shade as the Elfstones, which he used to fend off the shadow men  as Bandon reached Allanon and pulled him to his feet.

“Oh, sweetheart.” I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around Allanon as he did the same. “God, I was so scared. I thought-“ I broke off, unable to finish the thought.

“It’s all right.” he kissed my hair. “I’m all right.” he looked over at Wil as we pulled back from each other. “Good job, Wil.” he said and Wil grinned a little.

“Thanks.” he said. “They’re getting easier to use.”

“No! Not again!” Alec screamed, getting to his feet. He was limping heavily on the knee that Allanon had kicked him in. “ _Non!_ You will not stop me again, Iron bitch! I will not go back there! I won’t!” he said, advancing on us.

“ _Oui_ , you will.” Louisa said. “You played for the wrong side, Shadow Man. And you’re going to pay the price.”

“ _S'il vous plait, Maman_ ,” I said, stepping away from Allanon and taking Moralltach from Dad. “He’s put my family at risk and nearly killed my husband. Let me end his miserable life.”

“ _Un instant s'il vous plait_ ,” she said, holding her hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “One last chance. Give it up. Come home.” she said.

“No.” Alec yanked a gun from behind his back and before he could bring it up to aim, one of Eretria’s knives buried itself in his right eye. We all turned to stare at her.

“What?” she asked, striding forward and yanking the knife out. “He had a gun. Those things are dangerous.”

I stared at her, then laughed so hard I doubled over, ignoring the ache where he’d hit me.

“Fifteen thousand years difference and those are almost the exact same words people in that time used to describe guns.” I leaned against Allanon as I caught my breath. “I guess things really don’t change.”

“Some things do.” Allanon said quietly. I looked up at him curiously. “You said ‘that time’. Not ‘my time’.” I blinked, replaying the sentence in my head.

“Huh. I did.” I said and smiled. “Guess I’ve finally started letting it go.”

“’Bout damn time, you ask me.” Louisa said, smiling at us. “You been one foot in the past and one foot here. Time you had both feet in the present, _cher_.”

“I didn’t even think about it like that.” I said and looked at the body that had been Alec. “It’s so natural to refer to it as my time that I didn’t think that it was affecting my thinking. I’m sorry.” I looked up at Allanon.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” he kissed my forehead. “I knew if I had mentioned it, that you would have been self-conscious about it. I decided that it was better to let you come to it on your own, than try to rush you.”

“You got a good one here, _cher_. Don’t you dare let him go.” Louisa said and limped forward to embrace me. “I have to be getting back home. Got things to do, now that he’s been taken care of.” she gestured at the body formerly known as Alec. “People’ll start coming back with him gone.” she paused and looked hard at Eretria.

“What?” she asked challengingly, raising an eyebrow.

“Whoo-ee.” Louisa grinned widely. “You’re gonna have your hands full with those two.” she said and limped out of the warehouse.

“Those two? What does she mean?” Wil asked, looking at Eretria, who’d gone completely white.

“Oh, dear.” Mom and I chorused.

“Wil,” Allanon said, amusement clear in his voice. “Do twins run in your family?”

“Mom had twin brothers, but-“ Wil broke off, eyes wide. “ _Eretria?!_ ” he demanded, voice strangled.

“Easy, buddy.” Bandon said, walking over to put his hand on Wil’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get some air.” he said and directed the shell shocked half-elf out of the building.

“Well,” I grinned. “At least he’s not the Last Son of Shannara anymore.” I rocked gleefully on my feet as Eretria glared at me.

“That’s not helping.” she said and sat down hard on a crate. Catania walked over and sat beside her, talking to her quietly.

“If you’re all here.” Allanon said, gesturing at my parents, Granda and the kids. “Where’s Liam? And Amberle?”

“They’re at Arborlon. Giving Diana practice.” Mom said.

“Oh, you’re _joking_. Her too?!” I demanded.

“Must be something in the water.” Dad said. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

 _Don’t worry._ Allanon’s voice came soothingly in my head. _Our chance will come_. he slipped his arm around my waist.

_I know._

~~

We stuck around long enough to let Wil and Eretria talk quietly and come to an understanding, no matter how tentative right then.

Louisa and my father had never gotten along, but they managed for an evening as we rehashed what had happened and I explained to my parents what had caused this whole mess.

When it first happened, Augusta and I had just said ‘screw it’ and went back north as soon as possible. I got wind from Hal that the Louisiana authorities had been ‘mysteriously’ tipped off that the killer would be in North Carolina where we were living, so we packed up and beat feet for the Pacific Northwest to be near them, just in case.

“Hold still.” I said, gently tilting Allanon’s head forward after dinner.

“I’m all right.” he protested.

“Mhm.” I said, combing my fingers through his hair and looking for the wound. He flinched when I hit it. The wound was in the middle of the back of his head. “Found it.” I was a little too cheerful about it because he sighed.

“Are you attempting to punish me for something?” he asked as I took a wet cloth Catania had gotten for me and gently cleaned the dried blood off.

“No, I’m just cleaning the wound.” I said.

“It-ouch-feels like you’re trying to punish me for something.” he said.

“I love you.” I leaned around to kiss his cheek. “Why on earth would I try to punish you for doing something incredibly stupid?”

“What was I doing that was stupid?” he asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe trying to distract an eldritch abomination long enough to dissolve his shadow minions without actually lighting up the warehouse fast enough to get rid of enough the shadows so that something couldn’t throw a rock to knock you out and scare your wife half to death because she thought you were going to die?” I suggested, dropping the cloth in his lap and set about healing the wound none-too-gently.

“Ouch! I was trying to save-Ow!” he jumped as the wound finished knitting.

“Next time, try doing it a little faster.” I said and walked out of kitchen.

I headed for the living room and sat on the window seat, watching the thunderstorm roll through.

There had been a stream of them since Louisa had stirred the one up that did the fish kill.

After a minute, I heard the familiar sound of Allanon’s footsteps. He sat at the other end of the window seat and watched the storm with me.

“I’m sorry I worried you.” he said after a few minutes of silence.

“I just… I was so terrified because I almost lost you.” I said. “And I got to thinking about how if you’d just… I don’t know, cast the light spell faster, something wouldn’t have thrown the rock at you that knocked you out and then I wouldn’t have almost seen you die and just… I got so _angry_ because you didn’t cast it fast enough.”

“I see.” he said. I buried my face in my hands and blew a hard breath.

“I hate this city. Every time I come here, I almost lose someone I love.” I said, pulling my knees up and resting my chin on them, watching him.

“Ciara, love,” Allanon moved to take my face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just trying to get us out of that.”

“I know,” I turned and kissed his palm. “I suppose I know how you felt after the Dagda Mor.”

“I think I was more terrified. I was _sure_ you’d died.” he said and kissed me gently.

A throat cleared itself from the doorway and we separated to see Bandon standing there, looking a bit nervous.

“Um, I hate to interrupt, but you might want to come do something about this. I think Atticus and Louisa are about to kill each other.” he said.

“Yeah, wouldn’t surprise me.” I said after we’d separated. “Da can’t go anywhere without picking some variety of a fight.” I heaved myself off the window seat and Allanon followed me into the kitchen where Dad was arguing with Louisa.

“It was y’all who let the world go to hell!” Louisa snarled at Dad.

“At least we tried! We didn’t just sit around and talk to spirits and wring our hands! We tried!” Dad snapped back.

“Hey! Look, I know you have your differences, but is now really the time?” I demanded.

“She started it.” Dad said a little petulantly.

“You know,” Mom said, looking at me. “I think dealing with your father was practice for dealing with you.”

“I’m sorry, Atticus, usually I can see people’s deaths coming.” Bandon grinned at Dad. He rolled his eyes and stormed off somewhere.

“I think it’s time we go to bed. It’s been an eventful day.” Mom said, shooting me a look.

 _Granuaile wants to know if you guys are all right._ Bandon explained.

 _Yeah, we’re okay. Just have to let it pass, I think_. I said.

 _She says to make sure it has passed, so it doesn’t fester._ he related.

 _I will, Mom. Thank you_. I said.

~~

“So,” I said, laying on Allanon’s chest as he carded his fingers through my hair. “Mom says we should make sure me being angry with you has passed so it doesn’t fester.”

“I think we understand each other.” Allanon said, smiling and brushing his thumb over my lips.

“I think so.” I said and laid my cheek against his palm.

“So why does your father not get along with Louisa?” Allanon asked.

“Dad respects other practices and religions, but Louisa rubs him the wrong way for some reason. I’ve never been able to get either one to say why they don’t get along. They just don’t.” I said, kissing his wrist.

“Mm.” he murmured, smiling when I nibbled at his wrist. “We should consider what we’re going to do about Agatha when we get home.”

“You just had to bring that up.” I said, leaning my head on his hand again.

“It’s something we should address.” he said. “If we know how we intend to address it, we can be sure that she won’t give us any issues.” he made a face. “Like last time.”

“If she tries to give us an issue like last time I’ll run her through myself.” I said. He laughed and kissed me.

~~~

We said goodbye in the morning and went right to Arborlon, to pick up Liam and Amberle. Then we were going to travel back to Paranor via tether.

We entered the palace then went to the suite of rooms for the royal family and found Liam sitting with Diana, reading a book.

“Mama!” Liam hollered, rocketing towards me when he saw me. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight.

“My sweet sunshine boy.” I said and peppered his face with kisses.

“Mama!” he protested.

“Oh, hush.” I said and kissed his forehead again.

“Da!” he wiggled out of my arms and ran over to Allanon, who scooped him up and hugged him tight.

“There’s my munchkin.” Allanon said, smiling as Liam returned the hug.

“Did they give you any trouble?” I asked as Liam wiggled to be let down.

“Not really.” Diana smiled. “Liam was forever asking for sweets, but I’m good at saying no.” she said.

“It’ll be a good thing to have.” I said as Liam wrapped his arms around my leg.

“Can we go home?” he asked, looking up at me.

“Sure, sunshine.” I said, pushing the hair back from his face.

“There’s my girl!” Catania said as Arion came out carrying Amberle. He smiled down at her and looked at Catania.

“She’s a fine namesake, Cat.” he said and passed the little girl over.

“Thank you. That means a lot.” she said. Arion touched the baby’s forehead and stepped back after a minute.

“You should stay a while.” Ander said, coming in as Diana got up and gave Liam the book.

“We want to get home.” I said, scooping Liam up. He wrapped his arms around my neck, laying his head on my shoulder.

“Okay. Come back for a visit sometime. We can make fun of the courtiers.” he said, grinning impishly.

“Sounds like fun.” I said, laughing.

We trooped outside and Catania looked at me, worry on her face.

“Um, I’ve been meaning to tell you. Agatha’s awake.” she said, glancing at Allanon as well.

“We assumed she would be.” he said, walking over to smile down at Amberle.

“What are you guys going to do?” Bandon asked as Allanon curled his arm around Catania’s shoulders.

“I wanted to drop her off a cliff, but Allanon said no.” I said.

“Why do you want to drop her off a cliff?” Liam asked.

“Because sometimes you just want to drop someone off a cliff. Doesn’t mean you should, but the idea can be fun to think about.” I said. Allanon snorted.

“I’m glad you added the qualifier that it doesn’t mean you should do it.” he said.

“I don’t like shifting.” Liam said, eyeing the tether with something like fear and disgust.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I don’t really either.” I said.

“Really?” he and Allanon asked at the same time.

“Yeah. I get dizzy. It’s not fun.” I said as we reached the tether.

“We’ll help you take everyone back to Paranor, then return to Ireland.” Da said.

“Thanks, Da.” I said as Allanon, Liam and I laid our hands on the tree.

~~

It was sundown by the time we hit Paranor. Liam wasn’t feeling well, but hadn’t thrown up.

“Bandon, why don’t you take Liam inside.” I said as we approached to see Agatha standing in front of the doors.

“We’re going to head back.” Da said as we stared each other down.

“Okay, Dad. Thanks again for coming for us.” I said as Bandon took Liam and carried him in.

“Yes, thank you, Atticus. We wouldn’t have made it otherwise.” Allanon said, shaking his hand.

“Of course. We’re family.” he said and kissed my forehead. “Don’t kill her. She’s just a kid.” Dad murmured in my ear before moving so Mom could hug me.

“We’ll see.” I said as we separated. They kissed Liam and said goodbye before Bandon and Catania took him and Amberle inside.

Agatha moved aside so they could enter and looked at us a bit nervously.

“I suppose we should get this over with.” Allanon said meeting her stare.

“You remember what you said when she first started giving us problems? About sending her to Arborlon as our representative?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“Yes. Do you believe we can trust her now?” Allanon asked as Agatha began moving slowly towards us.

“I think so. Of course, we’ll have to go with her and explain what’s going on to Ander and Arion, but I think we can trust her with that.” I said.

“All right. But I say we shift. I don’t feel like traveling more than we have to.” he said.

“Shifting requires me to know someone fairly well. Or at least have a general sense of who they are. I don’t have that with Agatha.” I said as she paused to watch us. “I’ll take her to Arborlon. It won’t take long.”

“No,” Allanon said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. “We’ll both go.” Agatha looked away.

“All right.” I said, smiling at him. Then the smile dropped when I looked back at her. “You might as well come over. We don’t bite.”

 _Speak for yourself_. Allanon said and I stifled a snort.

 _Not in front of the one we’re trying to intimidate_. I replied when she closed the distance.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You have no idea-“ she broke off when I raised my hand.

“I understand that it wasn’t you. Mostly.” I said and she flinched a little. “You have a lot of growing up to do, miss, and I think it’s best if you get started.”

“I-“ she broke off again when Allanon raised an eyebrow.

 “Starting right now, you are officially assigned to the court at Arborlon as a representative of Paranor. I know you were trained in diplomatic relations. You report to Prince Arion Elessedil and you can stay in our wing.” I said. There was a brief moment when I thought she was going to argue, but she just dropped her gaze.

“Yes, master.” Agatha said quietly.

“I’m not your master and you’re not an apprentice anymore. Time for you to sink or swim.” I said. “I want you packed and ready to go by morning.”

“Yes, ma-Ciara.” she said.

“Best get started, lass.” I said, softening a little. She turned on her heel and started back to the castle.

“I believe the term you’d use is ‘buffaloed’.” Allanon said. I grinned.

“I think, in this case, a little buffaloing is good for her.” I said, hooking my thumbs into my belt. “And it’s not like we’re throwing her out in the wild. Arborlon is tricky, but it won’t eat her alive. And we’ll come if she needs us.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” he said. “I should have listened to you to begin with.” he admitted quietly.

“I think we can fix that so it doesn’t happen again.” I reached out for his hand and he took it, twinning our fingers together.

“How?” he asked.

“No more separate orders. Instead of the Iron Druids and Druids of Paranor, we’re simply the Druids of Paranor.” I said. “We’ll still teach the different traditions, but if we try to keep them separate, we’re just going to run into the same problems we faced with Agatha. That way we’re not fighting over how to deal with apprentices and we’re just plain not fighting.” I swung our hands and grinned at him. “Besides, Liam’s beginning to approach that phase where he’s going to start playing us against the other to get his way and if we’re fighting over who told which apprentice what, he’s going to play us both like violins.”

“Counter-attack?” Allanon said, raising my hand to his lips. I shivered as he kissed my knuckles and nodded.

“Something like that.” I said as he pulled me to him. “We’re going to be under siege in a few years. I’d rather we work out our strategy now than be caught by surprise further down the road.”

“Mm, I like that idea.” he kissed me hungrily and I moaned softly, arching against him as he ran his hands down my sides to my hips. “I suggest we begin strategizing right now.” he said, shifting to nibble at my neck.

“Not in front of the _kids_.” I giggled. Allanon grinned and scooped me up, kissing me before murmuring something against my lips. I shivered when I felt his magic tingle over my skin.

“Let’s take this inside.”

~~~

I curled my fingers in the sheets as Allanon trailed kisses down my stomach, pulling my jeans off and throwing them aside.

He kissed the inside of my knee and paused, looking up at me.

“What’s the matter?” I asked breathlessly.

“I have a better idea.” he said and crawled into bed with me, shifting to lay against my side.

“Oh?” I asked as he kissed me.

“Mhm.” he murmured against my lips and slid his hand down to ghost his fingers over me. I gasped, hips bucking. He chuckled softly and stroked gently, curling his fingers just a little. He applied just enough pressure to tease, kissing my throat and collarbone as I rocked against his hand.

“Allanon…” I whimpered, head falling back as he continued to tease.

“Gorgeous girl,” he murmured, resting his lips by my ear. “I love watching you squirm.” he began properly touching me and I let out a sigh of pleasure.

He rubbed gently, not quite sliding a finger inside. I whined, hips bucking.

“Feel good?” he asked, nibbling behind my ear.

“Oh, _yes_.” I moaned. “More would be better.”

He chuckled and trailed his hand higher, finding my clit and stroking in fast, tight circles. I cried out, gasping for air.

“Allanon, _please_.” I gasped.

“’Please’ what?” he asked, his voice rough. I could feel his hips beginning to rock against my side.

“Please, I need you.” I whined, hips jerking.

He groaned and pulled his hand away, kissing me as he hooked his arm around my hips and tugged me over his thighs.

We both cried out as I sank onto him and I stopped to let the sensation ease before I started to move.

That lasted about a minute before he kissed me and rolled so I was under him, pulling my legs around his hips.

He started driving into me, pressing biting kisses along my shoulder and neck. I bit down on his shoulder, muffling my cries of pleasure. He shifted to prop himself up on one arm and started stroking my clit with the other and I gasped, feeling my orgasm begin to tighten.

“Oh, _yes_ , yes yes yes-“ I chanted, hips rocking up to meet his thrusts. “Yes, there, right there. _Oh_ , don’t stop, please don’t stop-“

“Have no intentions.” he moaned, beginning to shudder in my arms.

I came with a heartfelt moan as he followed me, pulling his hand away and tugging my hips tight against his to grind into me as he came.

We sank into the bed, sated and happy. He kissed my shoulder, up my neck and over my cheek to lay claim to my lips, the kind of slow, lazy kiss that left me even more breathless than I already was.

“I think,” I said when we separated and he rolled so I was laying against his chest. “We should take vacations more often, if this is the kind of homecoming I can expect.”

“You consider _that_ a vacation?” he asked, laughing.

“Well, maybe not _exactly_ a vacation, but it was close enough.” I said, resting my chin on my hands.

He threw his head back and laughed, the sound filling the room and I delighted in it, because he rarely laughed like that.

“You, my love, are a wonder.” he said after he’d calmed down.

“I love you.” I said. He carded his hands through my hair.

“I love you more.” he murmured, kissing me.

And everything was all right with the world.


End file.
